Luna de miel de un millonario
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Se busca mujer… para tener un hijo. Edward Masen sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Bella era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate. Summary completo adentro. ExB. Adaptacion tercera parte trilogia tres amigos millonarios.
1. Prologo

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Se busca mujer… para tener un hijo._

_Edward Masen sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Bella era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate de la industria publicitaria de Forks. Se casó estando embarazada. Nada más acabar la luna de miel Bella perdió al niño y además se le cayó la venda de los ojos: estaba atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia. Y Edward esperaba que concibiera pronto otro hijo. Debería haber pedido el divorcio, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad: se había enamorado de su despiadado marido._

**Prólogo**

Bella yacía en la dura y estrecha cama de hospital, esperando y rezando para que la inyección que le había dado el médico surtiera pronto su efecto. No podría soportar seguir despierta durante mucho tiempo. No podría soportar el dolor de su pérdida ni un solo minuto más.

Apenas el día anterior había sido tan feliz, después de que la ecografía le hubiese confirmado que Edward y ella iban a ser padres de un niño… Se había sentido como en la luna. Y Edward también.

Los calambres habían empezado muy temprano por la mañana. Y luego había seguido la hemorragia. Edward se había apresurado a llevarla al hospital, y los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible. Pero nada había podido salvar al bebé.

Con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos una vez más, se llevó un puño a los labios temblorosos para reprimir un sollozo. No quería que nadie la oyera llorar. No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo, o de piedad. Lo único que quería era olvidar. Así que se mordió los nudillos y soportó su dolor en atormentado silencio.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse. Y lo mismo su corazón.

Finalmente, el sedante obró su efecto y se quedó dormida. No vio a su marido entrar en la habitación poco después. No vio su expresión consternada mientras lo contemplaba. Con un suspiro. Edward le apartó tiernamente el cabello de la cara y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, se irguió y abandonó la habitación.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Bella se despertara. Todavía permaneció con los ojos cerrados; sentía la cabeza densa, pesada. Podía escuchar voces en la habitación: voces masculinas… que paulatinamente fue reconociendo como las de los dos grandes amigos de su marido.

—Edward lleva demasiado tiempo ahí fuera hablando con el médico —dijo Jasper con tono irritable.

Jasper Whitlock era hijo único y heredero de una gran fortuna. Aunque tenía reputación de playboy. Bella siempre le había encontrado especialmente dulce. Como padrino de su boda, su discurso había sido maravilloso.

—Probablemente estará preocupado por la salud de Bella —repuso Emmet. Emmet McCarthy era uno de los más importantes promotores inmobiliarios de Forks.

Los tres eran amigos desde su época estudiantil. Y, aunque tenían muy poco en común aparte de su riqueza y su pasión por el golf, su amistad había permanecido incólume. Bella a veces envidiaba el afecto incondicional que se profesaban. Ella nunca había sido una chica muy sociable; era más bien tímida e introvertida.

—¡Bah! —resopló Jasper—. Más bien querrá asegurarse de que Bella podrá tener más bebés.

Bella se quedó anonadada, tanto por el reproche que destilaba el tono de Jasper como por la conclusión que parecía derivarse de sus palabras. ¡Seguro que Edward no se había casado con ella sólo porque se había quedado embarazada! No podía ser. Edward la amaba; estaba segura de ello. ¡Eso al menos era lo que le decía todo el tiempo!

—Nunca debió casarse con esa pobre chica —continuó Jasper—. Fue un error. No, maldita sea: fue una absoluta maldad. Edward se merecería que Bella no pudiera tener más hijos.

Bella no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué Jasper se mostraba tan cruel y condenaba de aquella manera a su amigo?

—Eso que dices es un poquito duro, Jasper —le amonestó Emmet.

—No, no lo es. El matrimonio tiene que ver con el verdadero amor, y no con satisfacer una egoísta necesidad de reproducirse.

—No hay nada malo en que Edward quiera tener una familia. Es una lástima que no quiera a Bella, pero está muy encariñado con ella.

A esas alturas, Bella casi había dejado de respirar: el dolor que le había producido el aborto había quedado eclipsado por una impresión aún más devastadora. Porque podría sobrevivir a aquella pérdida, andando el tiempo… pero solamente sí contaba con el amor de su marido.

Sin embargo, al parecer no era así. «Oh, Dios mío…», exclamó para sus adentros.

—Podría disculparlo si es que la chica se quedó embarazada por accidente —dijo Jasper—. Casarse con ella en esas circunstancias habría sido lo justo y lo correcto. Lo que no le puedo perdonar es que la dejara embarazada deliberadamente.

Bella tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para reprimirse el llanto. Era una suerte que estuviera tendida de lado y de espaldas a Emmet y a Jasper, porque de otra manera la habrían visto moverse.

—Yo puedo entender por qué lo hizo —afirmó Emmet—. Acuérdate de cómo se puso cuando se enteró de que Heidi era estéril. El pobre era una sombra de sí mismo.

¡Estéril! ¿Su primera mujer había sido estéril? Bella no salía de su asombro.

Edward le había dicho que su primer matrimonio había fracasado porque Heidi, una _top model_ australiana, había aspirado a llevar un tren de vida de la jet set, mientras que él había querido llevar una normal vida de familia. Según lo que le había contado, se habían ido distanciando hasta que rompieron por mutuo acuerdo. Pero lo que se desprendía de la versión de sus amigos era que Edward se había divorciado de Heidi porque no ella no había podido tener hijos.

—Podría perdonarlo si hubiera escogido a una mujer experimentada como Heidi —gruñó Jasper—. Pero, por supuesto, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿verdad? Edward tenía que recuperar el control sobre su propia vida. Por eso se concentró en una inocente virgen que se quedó tan deslumbrada con él que la pobre no se enteró de nada…

—Tú no sabes si Bella era virgen o no —señaló Emmet—. Tiene veinticuatro años. En estos tiempos son pocas las mujeres de esa edad que lo son.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, sólo tienes que ver la forma en que se comporta con Edward para darte cuenta de que es su primer amante. Si él le dijera que la tierra es plana, ella se lo creería a pie juntillas.

Bella se encogió por dentro. Emmet suspiró.

—Probablemente. Pero eso no quiere decir que Edward no pueda ser un buen marido o un buen padre. Es un poco duro a veces, pero básicamente es un buen hombre. Y un gran amigo. No tenemos ningún derecho a juzgarlo. Ni tú ni yo somos perfectos. Jasper. Y, al fin y al cabo, Bella no conoce la verdad.

—¿Pero y si la descubre?

—¿Quién se la diría? Nosotros no, eso es seguro.

«No», pensó Bella, desconsolada. «No me contaríais la verdad. Ni siquiera tú. Jasper, que tanto desapruebas la conducta de Edward. Los dos estuvisteis en mi boda y fuisteis testigos de cómo Edward juró amarme y respetarme… cuando sabíais que era mentira».

Se quedó paralizada cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de la voz de su marido.

—Siento haber tardado tanto —dijo a sus amigos—. ¿Bella aún sigue dormida?

—No ha movido un músculo —contestó Emmet—. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Que no hay razón para que Bella no pueda tener otro bebé. Pero no hay que apresurar las cosas. Necesitará algún tiempo para recuperarse. Lo ha pasado muy mal —suspiró—. Y yo también. Era un niño —añadió con voz levemente quebrada—. Íbamos a llamarlo Anthony.

Bella detestaba escuchar el dolor en la voz de su marido. Detestaba el hecho de que todavía pudiera compadecerlo en su aflicción…

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Jasper, desaparecido su anterior tono de reproche—. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que significa para ti tener hijos. Debes de estar destrozado. Vamos a tomar algo, Hay un _pub_ en esta misma calle.

—Antes tengo que ver cómo se encuentra Bella.

—Claro.

Bella sintió la caricia de su aliento en la mejilla cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

—Cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

No supo por qué, pero abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él con tono dulce.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas mientras contemplaba al hombre al que amaba, y que había creído que la amaba a ella a su vez.

—Vete. ¡Por favor… vete! —y se puso a sollozar, incontenible. No podía parar.

—Voy a avisar a la enfermera.

La enfermera entró apresurada, una mujer cariñosa y de aspecto maternal que se limitó a abrazarla en silencio.

—Tranquila, tranquila, cariño… Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también perdí un bebé una vez.

«Pero yo he perdido algo más que eso», pensó Bella, desesperada. «¡Yo lo he perdido todo!». Y sollozó con mayor fuerza.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —le dijo la enfermera a Edward—. Iré a buscar al doctor para que le dé un calmante más fuerte. Vuelva por la tarde. Confío en que se sentirá mejor para entonces.

«No», se dijo Bella, desconsolada. «Nunca me sentiré mejor. ¡Nunca!»

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**_Lectores y lectoras, no saben la aceptacion que ha tenido esta historia, me pone muy feliz y eso que la puse solo hace unas horas. Les dejo de regalo un capitulo._**_**  
**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Tres meses después**_

Forks a finales de abril desmentía el hecho de que solamente faltaba un mes para el invierno. Las noches podían ser frías, pero los días eran cálidos y secos, y los cielos despejados y azules.

El día de la boda de Jasper fue un día de ese tipo. Para primera hora de la tarde la temperatura había alcanzado unos más que agradables veinticuatro grados, algo de lo cual se alegraba Bella, porque no tenía mucha ropa de abrigo. No había salido todavía de compras desde que abandonó el hospital en enero. De hecho, no había salido de casa… hasta ese día.

Estaba sentada, tensa, al lado de su atractivo marido, en la segunda fila de asientos que llenaban la cubierta del enorme yate del padre del novio. Cuando le llegó la invitación, declinó inmediatamente. Pero Edward le advirtió que él no pensaba ir si ella no lo acompañaba. Y luego Jasper la llamó para pedirle que reconsiderara su decisión. Le aseguró que no iba a ser una boda fastuosa. Sólo unos sesenta invitados.

—Te sentará bien salir —le había dicho—. No puedes seguir así, Bella.

Lo cual era cierto, por supuesto. No podía continuar viviendo de aquella manera, cerrada al mundo, apartándose de todos. Especialmente de Edward. Tenía que tomar la decisión de abandonarlo o no, una decisión que la superaba. Tomar cualquier decisión la superaba. La única manera que tenía de soportar cada día era concentrarse en la única actividad que le proporcionaba una vía de escape de los conflictivos sentimientos que la acosaban.

La pintura siempre había sido para Bella una arrebatadora pasión. De adolescente había soñado con convertirse algún día en una artista famosa, y poder colgar sus cuadros en las más prestigiosas galerías de Australia. Había suplicado a su padre que la enviara a la escuela de Bellas Artes después de terminar el instituto y. para disgusto de su madre, había conseguido su consentimiento.

Bella había pasado tres años desarrollando su talento, recibiendo el aplauso y los ánimos de sus profesores… pero no del mundo del arte en general. Sólo había expuesto una vez, en una pequeña galería de Bondi, así que, a esas alturas, le parecía improbable alcanzar el éxito que tanto había ansiado.

Pero continuó pintando, también después de haberse casado con Edward, aunque para entonces su pasión había quedado relegada a poco más que un simple pasatiempo.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, era su única arma de supervivencia. Una forma de resistir y de seguir adelante.

Sabía que si Edward pudiera ver los lienzos en los que había estado trabajando desde que tuvo el aborto, la mandaría de vuelta al médico que le había diagnosticado una depresión mientras estuvo en el hospital.

No dudaba de que le recetaría más antidepresivos, aparte de más somníferos.

¡Como si su problema pudiera resolverse con pastillas!

Nadie que no fuera ella misma podría arreglar su problema. En el fondo de su alma, Bella estaba segura de ello. Apenas unas semanas atrás había arrojado todas las pastillas a la basura y no por ello se había sentido peor. De hecho, sorprendentemente, había empezado a sentirse algo mejor.

Decidir salir de casa y asistir a la boda de Jasper había significado un paso enorme, y lo había dado.

Así que allí estaba, vestida con un traje rosa pálido que había sido uno de sus preferidos, y que ahora le quedaba una talla grande. Había tenido que cambiar el botón de la cintura para que la falda le estuviera bien. Se había recogido la melena oscura en un elegante moño francés. Llevaba meses sin pisar una peluquería y aquél era el único peinado sofisticado que había podido hacerse ella sola. Maquillarse le había costado mucho: carmín, un poco de color para disimular su palidez y mucha sombra de ojos y rimel. No se había repasado la línea de los ojos: lo había intentado, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que había terminado por renunciar.

Cuando la vio aquella mañana. Edward le había dicho que estaba guapísima. Por dentro se había retraído ante su cumplido, como solía retraerse cuando su marido intentaba expresarle afecto, cariño. Esa vez, sin embargo, había conseguido esbozar una leve sonrisa y murmurar un cortés «gracias». Luego, cuando él la tomó de la mano y se reunieron con los demás invitados en el yate, no se había soltado.

Había sido un error: Bella se daba ahora cuenta de ello mientras bajaba la mirada a los dedos de Edward, firmemente entrelazados con los suyos. Porque aquél era el máximo contacto físico que se había permitido tener con él desde su aborto.

Ni una sola vez desde que salió del hospital había consentido en hacer el amor con Edward. Francamente, la sola idea de acostarse con él la ponía enferma. Siempre que Edward había intentado abrazarla, ella lo había rechazado con un brusco «¡no!», después del cual solía salir con alguna triste excusa, diciéndole que lo sentía pero que simplemente no podía. Aún no.

Edward se había mostrado increíblemente paciente, pero ella no se dejaba engañar. En ocasiones había leído la frustración en su rostro, y la había visto aumentar durante el último mes. Había empezado a trabajar cada vez más horas, probablemente para no tener que estar en casa con una esposa que lo rechazaba constantemente. Y ella había empezado a pasar más y más tiempo en su estudio, pintando. A veces incluso se quedaba a dormir allí.

Dejar que Edward la tomara de la mano no era algo tan grave, pero Bella podía ver que en aquel momento su marido se sentía especialmente complacido consigo mismo. Y complacido con ella también. Estaba segura de que esa noche intentaría hacerle el amor con la esperanza de que no lo rechazara.

Comenzó a sonar la música, la tradicional Marcha nupcial, y Edward le apretó la mano mientras se levantaban. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. Bella sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago y se apresuró a desviar la mirada, antes de que su marido pudiera leer la sorpresa en su rostro.

Porque no podía haber sido una chispa de deseo lo que ella acababa de experimentar… ¿o sí?

Aquello era sencillamente perverso. Malignamente perverso.

No quería volver a desearlo.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, aquello era precisamente lo que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo: que, si no abandonaba a Edward, un día él terminara seduciéndola. Era por eso por lo que había evitado todo contacto físico. Y por lo que había seguido tomando la píldora. Porque había sabido, en lo más profundo de su alma, que seguía siendo vulnerable a las habilidades de su marido en la cama.

El sexo con Edward había superado con creces todas sus expectativas. Así había sido desde el mismo comienzo de su relación, la noche en que perdió la virginidad.

Y había imaginado que sería aún más maravilloso durante su luna de miel. Sus dos semanas de estancia en Hawai coincidieron con un leve ataque de náuseas matutinas, propias del embarazo, y Edward no había podido mostrarse más atento y considerado con ella.

Durante las semanas que precedieron a la boda, cuando Edward se vio obligado a viajar a los Estados Unidos por razones de trabajo, Bella había experimentado de primera mano el amargo sabor de la frustración. Los recuerdos del sexo que habían compartido la habían atormentado cada noche durante su ausencia. Había permanecido despierta durante horas reviviendo aquellos momentos tan excitantes.

Cuando llegó la noche de bodas, lo había deseado con locura. Aquella noche se había entregado a lo que entonces le había parecido una pasión recíproca, compartida. Durante la luna de miel sólo había deseado una cosa: pasar la mayor parte de las horas del día y de la noche en sus brazos. Y Edward había continuado haciéndole el amor cada mañana, y ocasionalmente también en mitad de la noche, antes de que volvieran a asaltarla las náuseas.

Para cuando regresaron de la luna de miel, Bella se había acostumbrado a hacer el amor por lo menos una vez al día. Cuando Edward volvió al trabajo, sin embargo, su vida sexual había perdido intensidad. Como propietario de una de las más famosas empresas de publicidad de Forks, trabajaba mucho. Sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta Bella de que probablemente habría terminado aburriéndose de ella. Había cumplido su misión, al fin y al cabo: ella había concebido un hijo suyo y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Edward debía de haber imaginado que ella dejaría de desearlo tanto, una vez que se hubiera quedado embarazada. Sin embargo, había ocurrido justamente lo contrario. Lo había deseado más que nunca.

En varias ocasiones se había sentido tan frustrada que había pensado en llevar la iniciativa ella misma. Una vez, cuando estaban nadando juntos en la piscina de la casa, en una calurosa noche de verano. Y otra vez cuando se disponían a salir para celebrar la Nochevieja. Edward se había estado duchando y Bella se había sentido repentinamente tentada de desnudarse y reunirse con él en la ducha. Había experimentado un fuerte impulso de hacerle todas aquellas cosas que había leído en las novelas: cosas atrevidas, sensuales, con las manos y con la boca…

Pero, al final, no se había sentido con la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

Sólo ahora comprendía que su deseo por Edward siempre había sido mayor que el deseo de él por ella. Lo cual era perfectamente natural, ya que lo amaba.

Seguía amándolo, a pesar de todo. Lo amaba y, para su actual sorpresa y vergüenza, todavía lo deseaba. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?

Justo en aquel momento, el corazón se le aceleró cuando lo vio volverse hacia ella y sonreírle con una de aquellas sonrisas tan sensuales que tanto la excitaban.

Desesperada, se las arregló para retirar la mano con la excusa de que siempre se ponía demasiado sentimental en las bodas y necesitaba sacar un pañuelo del bolso.

—Tengo que admitir —le dijo Edward mientras la veía hurgar en el bolso—, que nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Jasper siempre juró y perjuró que no se casaría jamás.

Bella recordó las palabras de Jasper que había escuchado en el hospital mientras se hacía la dormida: que el matrimonio sólo debía ser el resultado del amor verdadero.

—Aun así, tengo la sensación de que será más feliz en su matrimonio que su padre —le susurró Edward—. Aunque eso tampoco es precisamente muy difícil. He perdido la cuenta de las esposas que ha tenido Dickie Whitlock, cada una más joven que la anterior. Jasper ha escogido muy bien, creo. Alice es una chica encantadora. Y muy sensata. ¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen las novias que siempre parecen tan bellas?

Bella se alegró de tener algo para distraerse cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a la novia caminando hacia el altar. Una bienvenida distracción de la horrible confusión que se había apoderado de su alma.

No sabía gran cosa sobre Alice Brandon, sólo que había sido secretaria de Jasper, pero Edward tenía razón. Estaba bellísima con su vestido blanco sin tirantes, su corpiño bordado y la larga falda. Era un estilo muy similar al del vestido que había lucido ella en su boda, aunque el suyo había sido de color marfil, que no blanco. Alice parecía flotar sobre la alfombra roja que separaba las dos lilas de asientos, con su largísimo velo y el cabello recogido y adornado con una diadema de pequeñas rosas blancas.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el altar, donde el reverendo esperaba junto a Jasper y Emmet, ambos espléndidos con sus negros trajes de etiqueta, luciendo una rosa blanca en la solapa. Pero por muy guapos que estuvieran, ninguno de ellos podía hacerle la menor sombra a Edward.

Se volvió para mirar a su marido, que afortunadamente tenía concentrada su atención en otra parte. No había la menor duda de que Edward era un hombre despampanante: muy alto, de cuerpo perfecto, rasgos muy masculinos y ojos oscuros de mirada penetrante. Tenía los pómulos altos, la nariz fina y recta, la boca bellamente delineada. Siempre llevaba el cabello castaño muy corto, lo que añadía un toque de chico duro a su imagen siempre tan formal.

Aunque no hubiera sido tan rico y poderoso, pensó Bella, habría tenido el mismo éxito con las mujeres.

Aparte de eso, siempre vestía impecablemente. El traje blanco que lucía ese día, cortado especialmente para él, le sentaba a la perfección. Pero sin ropa no perdía atractivo: todo lo contrario, sus hombros eran anchos y sus músculos, bien trabajados por el ejercicio regular en el gimnasio. Su impresionante cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente bien dotado como para hacer feliz a una mujer en todos los sentidos.

«A mí, por ejemplo», pensó Bella. «Y seguirá haciéndote feliz», le advirtió una voz interior. «Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlo…»

Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en aquella tentación, y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

Cuando Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella, Bella se llevó el pañuelo a la boca e intentó disimular.

—No estarás llorando, ¿verdad? —sonrió, indulgente.

—Aún no.

—Eres una sentimental de primera. Pero yo te quiero por eso.

«¿Me quieres?», le preguntó ella en silencio, mientras apartaba la mirada. Según Emmet, Edward estaba encariñado con ella. Eso sí que podía ser cierto. Edward siempre había sido muy amable y atento.

Pero estar encariñado con alguien era un sentimiento tibio e insípido, que no podía compararse con la enloquecida pasión que Edward había despertado en ella desde un primer momento, y que ella había creído era mutuo. ¿Cuánta de aquella presunta pasión habría fingido en la noche de bodas? ¿La desearía realmente? ¿O se trataba de un simple medio para conseguir un fin?

Bella era consciente de que los hombres no podían fingir una erección. Pero no se necesitaba mucho para que un hombre joven se excitara, y Edward, a sus treinta y seis años, seguía siendo un hombre joven. Era bien sabido que los hombres no necesitaban el amor para tener sexo: sólo una mujer dispuesta y deseosa.

Y ella había estado dispuesta y deseosa. Además de que había sido muy ingenua.

Pero ya no.

Si alguna vez volvía a acostarse con Edward, tendría que ser con la convicción de que él no la amaba. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Antes de aquel día, su respuesta habría sido que no. ¡Definitivamente no! Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura…

—Espero que Emmet no haya olvidado los anillos —dijo Edward—. No me gustaría que se montara una escena como la de su boda. ¿Te acuerdas de que la madre de Rosalie se presentó en el último momento acusándolo de querer casarse con su hija por venganza?

—Claro que me acuerdo —respondió Bella, tensa.

—Qué mujer tan estúpida. Como si un hombre pudiera casarse por venganza. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que Emmet estaba locamente enamorado.

Bella miró a Emmet, que justo en aquel momento sonreía a Rosalie, espléndida con su vestido verde claro. Recordaba muy bien su boda. No hacía tanto que había vuelto de su luna de miel y su ciega creencia en el amor de Edward había reforzado su autoestima, todo lo cual se desvaneció el día en que perdió a su bebé. Y con él, su inocencia.

La risa baja de Edward la devolvió a la realidad.

—Pobre Jasper. Fíjate en su mirada.

Jasper estaba mirando a su novia con una expresión de completa adoración. Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas mientras la veía acercarse al altar.

«Eso es lo que yo quiero», pensó Bella con el corazón encogido. «Que Edward me mire así. Que me ame de verdad».

«Pero eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad?», le recordó una voz interior. «Y tú tampoco vas a abandonarlo. No ahora que has vuelto a desearlo».

Bella nunca había imaginado que llegaría a llorar otra vez. Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, como si se le hubieran agotado las lágrimas. Pero de repente allí estaban, inundando sus ojos, con su pañuelo de papel totalmente incapaz de enjugar aquella marea.

Edward acudió en su rescate con su pañuelo blanco de tela, antes de pasarle cariñosamente un brazo por los hombros.

—Pero qué boba eres… —le dijo con tono suave—. Las bodas son ocasiones felices, no tristes.

—Yo… quiero irme a casa —lloró—. Por favor, llévame a casa.

Edward suspiró.

—No puedo, Bella. Aún no. Mira, te prometo que no nos quedaremos mucho rato, pero lo que no puedo hacer ahora mismo es levantarme y marcharme. Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos, y tú lo sabes.

La llegada de un helicóptero fletado por la prensa para grabar la escena impidió que se escuchara el llanto de Bella. Afortunadamente no descendió lo suficiente como para arruinar peinados y hacer volar pamelas, pero sí que armó bastante ruido y el reverendo tuvo que alzar la voz.

El helicóptero se alejó por fin una vez que Jasper y Alice pronunciaron sus votos. Para entonces Bella había dejado de llorar, pero el desahogo la había dejado completamente agotada.

Se las arregló para soportar las siguientes horas, aunque tuvo que encerrarse en uno de los lujosos tocadores del barco durante un buen rato. Siempre le había costado mantener conversaciones puramente frívolas y corteses con desconocidos, que era el caso de la mayoría de los invitados a aquella boda. Y con los conocidos, Emmet y Rosalie, principalmente, se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo había rechazado todas sus invitaciones durante los últimos meses. Y se sentía tanto más culpable cuanto más amables se mostraban ellos con ella.

Además, durante todo el tiempo fue atrozmente consciente de Edward, y del efecto físico que de repente parecía ejercer sobre ella. Incluso cuando él no estaba cerca, se sorprendía a sí misma observándolo. Los celos alzaban su horrible cabeza cada vez que lo veía charlando con otras mujeres… con mujeres atractivas.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que quizá su guapo marido no se había sentido tan frustrado como ella había imaginado durante los tres últimos meses. Quizá no se había quedado a trabajar en la oficina las numerosas noches que había llegado tarde a casa… Tal vez se había estado acostando con una o varias de las despampanantes mujeres con las que solía tratar en su vida diaria. Dirigir una agencia de publicidad significaba estar en constante contacto con actrices y modelos, todas ellas sofisticadas mujeres de mundo. De haberlo deseado, no habría tenido problema alguno en buscarse una ocasional compañera de cama.

Para cuando finalmente Edward se despidió de la feliz pareja, Bella estaba más que deseosa de marcharse de allí… y para colmo hirviendo de celos, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Quería estallar, quería lanzarle furiosas acusaciones. Quería decirle que sabía que no la amaba, que sólo se había casado con ella para tener hijos. Quería provocar una pelea.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Se habían detenido en un semáforo y acababa de volverse hacia él, dispuesta a soltarle su discurso. Y lo habría hecho si Edward no hubiera escogido aquel preciso momento para besarla. No con ternura sino con avidez, tomándole la barbilla con una mano.

Si a Bella le había quedado alguna duda sobre su renovado deseo por Edward, aquel beso terminó por despejarlas. De hecho, se prolongó hasta que el conductor que se hallaba detrás hizo sonar el claxon, impaciente.

—Que se fastidie —musitó Edward contra sus labios—. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado besando a mi mujer… —y volvió a besarla, ignorando el estrépito de cláxones y los insultos que le lanzó el conductor cuando tuvo que hacer una maniobra para rebasarlos.

Para cuando terminó de besarla, la volcánica furia de Bella había sido sustituida por un deseo tan intenso, que amenazaba con acabar con la poca cordura que pudiera quedarle. Aquello era incluso peor de lo que había temido: mucho peor. No se trataba sólo de que tuviera ganas de hacer el amor con Edward. Era un ansia tan intensa y arrebatadora que resultaba absolutamente irresistible.

Su piel suspiraba por ser acariciada. En aquel momento, nada más importaba: ni siquiera el hecho de que Edward no la amara, o la posibilidad de que le hubiera sido infiel.

¡Menos mal que había tenido la previsión de seguir tomando la píldora!

Cuando más cláxones se unieron al coro que se había formado. Edward suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el volante.

El trayecto hasta casa la salvó. ¿O fueron los últimos vestigios de su orgullo los que acudieron a su rescate? Fuera lo que fuera, para cuando Edward traspuso la verja de la mansión que había comprado poco después de su matrimonio, Bella había conseguido controlar mínimamente sus impulsos.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —le preguntó él mientras bajaban del coche.

—No —se apresuró a responder—. Tengo una jaqueca terrible. Creo que tomaré una aspirina y me iré directamente a la cama.

Edward se la quedó mirando por encima del techo del coche, con una expresión nada contenta.

—Ya. Una jaqueca.

Bella no pronunció una sola palabra.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto no puede seguir así?

—Sí —replicó, tensa, y desvió la mirada.

—Ya hablaremos por la mañana. Antes de que salga para el trabajo. Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones sobre nuestro futuro.

Lo miró: quizá Edward iba a ponérselo fácil y pedir él mismo el divorcio. Quizá había terminado por perder la paciencia. Parte de su ser lo esperaba y deseaba.

Pero no la otra parte que aquella noche la atormentó durante horas mientras yacía en la cama de espaldas a Edward, simulando estar dormida.

Al final no puso soportarlo más. Levantándose sigilosamente, se puso su bata de seda sobre su camisón y bajó las escaleras para salir a la terraza trasera. La luna estaba alta y se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina cuando se dirigió hacia su estudio, estremeciéndose de frío.

Una vez dentro de lo que antaño había sido la caseta de la piscina, encendió las luces y se acercó al caballete, situado bajo la claraboya que Edward había mandado abrir para ella. Después de retirar la sábana que la cubría, contempló la pintura en la que llevaba trabajando tanto tiempo.

No era lo que quería pintar esa noche. Esa noche quería trabajar en algo por completo diferente.

Rápidamente cambió el lienzo por otro nuevo, se sentó en la banqueta y empezó a preparar sus colores, mirándose de vez en cuando en el espejo que colgaba en la pared del fondo.

¿Podría capturar esa misma mirada en el lienzo?

¿Y qué importaba si no podía? Nadie vería nunca aquella pintura, ni la primera. Nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Edward salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó en el umbral durante un buen rato, mirando la enorme cama que dominaba el elegante dormitorio principal y que, en aquel momento, no podía estar más desarreglada.

Pero las sábanas revueltas y las almohadas descolocadas no eran el resultado de una satisfactoria noche de amor con su esposa, algo que había estado esperando desde que la noche anterior la besó en el coche y ella pareció responder como antaño.

En lugar de ello, en el instante en que llegaron a casa, Bella había pretextado una jaqueca y se había ido directamente a la cama, pese a lo temprano de la hora. Luego, poco después de que él se hubiera acostado, a eso de las once, se había levantado para abandonar la habitación. Como resultado, se había quedado dando vueltas en cama, inquieto: las pocas horas que había logrado dormir habían estado salpicadas de sueños oscuramente eróticos y altamente excitantes.

Aquella mañana, pese a haberse pasado quince minutos enteros duchándose con agua fría, todavía se sentía extremadamente frustrado.

Después de anudarse la corbata, abrió las puertas que daban a la terraza bañada por la luz del sol. Ceñudo, se apoyó en la barandilla y fijó la mirada en la caseta que se alzaba detrás de la piscina.

No podía verla desde allí, pero sabía que estaba dentro, pintando.

Cuando mandó convertir el antiguo vestuario en taller de pintura para Bella, había creído hacer lo más adecuado: su intención no había sido otra que facilitar a su mujer algo que pudiera distraerla de su dolor. Porque había sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su bebé, más incluso que él.

Pero jamás había imaginado que terminaría pasándose los días allí, todos los días… y más de una noche, como aquella última.

Lo que había imaginado sería una buena terapia se había convertido en una obsesión. Si ni siquiera le permitía ver sus obras… sólo Dios sabía por qué. No parecía desear compartir ningún aspecto o parte de su vida con él. Era la parte de la cama, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba.

El médico de Bella le había recomendado paciencia; que era una joven especialmente sensible, que era normal que no quisiera tener sexo por una corta temporada…

Pero, en su opinión, él se había mostrado más que paciente, y la «corta temporada» se había convertido en tres largos meses. Lo había soportado. Apenas. Lo que no podía soportar era la constante tardanza en intentar tener otro hijo. Ya tenía treinta y seis años, era mayor de lo que había imaginado que sería cuando se convirtiera en padre.

Porque ser padre era lo que más ansiaba en esos días. Pero eso resultaba imposible cuando su esposa se negaba a hacer el amor con él.

Edward entendía a Bella. Pero escapar de la vida no era la respuesta. Había que enfrentarse a las cosas, había que seguir adelante.

Por supuesto, Bella era una joven extremadamente sensible, tímida y vulnerable. Era por eso por lo que la había elegido.

Porque no se parecía en nada a Heidi.

El corazón se le encogió cuando pensó en su primera mujer. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que enamorarse siempre de las mujeres menos adecuadas?

Heidi lo había cautivado desde el principio: la tórrida pasión que había sentido por su cuerpo perfecto le había impedido ver los interesados motivos que había tenido ella para casarse. La desagradable verdad había aflorado cuando fue incapaz de concebir y Edward le sugirió la fecundación in vitro o la adopción. Cuando ella rechazó ambas sugerencias. Edward empezó a sospechar que no deseaba tener hijos en absoluto. Durante el curso de las posteriores discusiones, Heidi llegó a confesarle que había sabido durante todo el tiempo que era estéril y que nunca habría podido darle la familia que él tanto deseaba.

Que en realidad nunca lo había amado había resultado perfectamente obvio para Edward. Para Heidi sólo había sido un billete para una vida de lujo, una póliza de seguros para su futuro, para cuando terminara su corta carrera de modelo.

Lo que había hecho había sido perverso, cruel, y completamente egoísta.

Jasper y Emmet creían que aún seguía enamorado de Heidi, pero no era así. Ella había matado aquel amor. Por desgracia, parecía que también había matado su propia capacidad para enamorarse de nuevo.

Porque por mucho que quería enamorarse de Bella, no podía. Pero le gustaba mucho, y le gustaba hacer el amor con ella.

O le había gustado.

Por supuesto, el sexo con Bella no era tan excitante como lo había sido con Heidi. ¿Cómo habría podido serlo? Heidi era una experimentada mujer de mundo, conocedora de múltiples trucos para excitar a un hombre. A Bella la había conocido virgen: una chica tímida, inhibida. La desnudez total todavía seguía incomodándola, así que hasta el momento su vida sexual había sido bastante conservadora, con él llevando siempre la iniciativa.

No se trataba de que no fuera una chica apasionada, que lo era. Desde el principio, Edward había acogido con sorprendente satisfacción el evidente placer que había experimentado Bella en el acto amoroso.

Contemplando retrospectivamente las cosas, con Heidi no estaba tan seguro. La simulación muy bien habría podido formar parte de su _modus operandi_. Pero no había simulación alguna en Bella, ni en el amor que sentía por él. Edward estaba seguro de ello.

De cuando en cuando se sentía algo culpable por no amarla a su vez; casi siempre cuando Jasper o Emmet hacían algún comentario poco agradable sobre el tema. O cuando él le decía que la amaba. Pero, cada vez que eso sucedía, la lógica no tardaba en acudir en su rescate. Bella no sabía que no la amaba y él estaba firmemente convencido de que podía hacerla feliz.

Si ella le dejaba, claro.

Sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, se puso la chaqueta y recogió su cartera y su móvil de la mesilla. Después de lanzar una última mirada a la cama revuelta, bajó las escaleras. El tentador aroma del café recién hecho era señal de que el desayuno se estaba preparando.

—Buenos días, señor Masen —le saludó alegremente Roberta cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina—. El desayuno estará listo enseguida.

Como ama de llaves. Roberta era una joya. Edward la había contratado poco después de comprarle a Emmet la mansión, consciente de que la enorme Bellevue Hill era demasiado grande para que Bella pudiera ocuparse de ella sola. A sus cincuenta y tantos años. Roberta se conservaba ágil y en forma; por lo demás, era una cocinera maravillosa. Y su marido, hombre habilidoso para cualquier tarea, era una ventaja suplementaria. Masen Images, la empresa de Edward, le dejaba poco tiempo para ocuparse del jardín o limpiar la piscina.

De todas formas, tenía intención de delegar algunas tareas de la empresa una vez que naciera su primer hijo. Cuando años atrás tomó la decisión de convertirse en padre, resolvió también dedicarse a ello a tiempo completo.

El patético ejemplo de su propio padre había actuado como revulsivo. Edward no quería que su futuro hijo o hija padecieran lo que había padecido él durante su infancia. ¡En absoluto!

—¿Podría esperar un poco para servir el desayuno, Roberta? Me gustaría pasarme antes por la piscina.

Roberta sacudió la cabeza con expresión entristecida.

—La señora Masen ha vuelto a pasarse la noche pintando, ¿verdad?

Edward vaciló. Desde su ruptura con Heidi, se había vuelto un tanto paranoico en lo que se refería a su vida privada. Pero con Roberta era difícil guardar secretos.

—Eso me temo —admitió.

—Pobrecita. He intentado hablar con ella, ¿sabe? Le dije que muchos abortos son como la señal de la naturaleza de que algo no marcha bien.

—¿Y?

Roberta se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que ya lo sabía.

Edward asintió. El médico le había dicho a Bella lo mismo, después de asegurarle a Edward que no había razón alguna por la que el siguiente embarazo de su esposa no pudiera marchar bien.

—He decidido llevarme a Bella de segunda luna de miel —informó a Roberta—. Sacarla de allí, de ese estudio infernal.

—Es una gran idea. No puede seguir así. Está muy nerviosa. Y come como un pajarito. Ya ni me acuerdo del último día que desayunó en condiciones. O que comió en condiciones.

Edward frunció el ceño. La había visto cenar muy poco, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que sus comidas podían ser igual de frugales.

—¿Por qué no nos preparas una bandeja de desayuno para los dos, Roberta? Me la llevaré a la piscina. Así podré sentarme con ella y asegurarme de que coma algo.

—Esa es otra gran idea. No tardo nada.

—Mientras espero, me serviré una taza de ese magnífico café tuyo.

Diez minutos después. Edward llegó al estudio con una bandeja bien cargada. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que llamar con la punta del pie.

—Soy yo, Bella —llamó al mismo tiempo—. ¿Me puedes abrir?

Finalmente se abrió la puerta, con una soñolienta Bella asomando detrás.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Hora de desayunar —respondió, y entró con la bandeja. La puso sobre una mesita redonda que había a la derecha de la puerta. Cuando le sacó una silla, Bella la ignoró: en lugar de ello, volvió apresurada al caballete, cubrió el lienzo con una sábana, se sentó en la banqueta y se puso a lavar los pinceles.

—¿Qué tal la pintura? —le preguntó él, reprimiendo a duras penas su irritación.

—Bien —contestó ella sin alzar la mirada.

—¿Me la enseñarás algún día?

—Sólo cuando la termine.

Desde el primer momento de conocerlo, Bella le había confesado su sueño de convertirse en una artista famosa: una ambición en la que él nunca había creído, sobre todo porque dudaba que poseyera el suficiente talento para ello. Bella era una buena pintora; no en vano había pasado varios años en la escuela de Bellas Artes. Pero sus pinturas carecían de aquel algo especial que podía diferenciarlas del resto.

Se habían conocido el año anterior en una galería de arte, delante de la única pintura que Bella había expuesto. No había sido de su gusto, ya que nunca le habían gustado los bodegones, pero hacia el final de la velada la había comprado de todas formas, sabiendo ya por aquel entonces que había encontrado a la esposa ideal. Joven, atractiva, inocente, de familia acomodada… Edward no había querido arriesgarse a volver a casarse con una cazafortunas.

La había animado a que continuara pintando, pensando que sería bueno que tuviera una afición que la motivara. Y la había estimulado también a hacerlo después de su aborto, pese a su súbita manía de no permitir que nadie viera sus obras.

Pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Roberta me ha dicho que apenas desayunas —le espetó con un tono de voz algo brusco.

Esa vez sí que lo miró, y con expresión sobresaltada, quizá precisamente por el tono que había utilizado.

—Yo… últimamente no tengo mucho apetito —dijo, y volvió a concentrar su atención en sus pinceles.

—Toma un poco de zumo entonces…

—Ahora mismo.

Edward contó hasta diez antes de pronunciar con voz firme:

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí. Tienes razón —pero no hizo intento alguno de sentarse con él a la mesa.

Finalmente su paciencia se agotó.

—¡Entonces ten por lo menos la consideración de dejar lo que estás haciendo y venir aquí! —le espetó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Se odió inmediatamente por haberle dicho eso. Pero aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Contempló, algo arrepentido, cómo dejaba a un lado los pinceles, se levantaba de la banqueta y se apretaba el cinturón de la bata. El gesto llamó su atención sobre lo mucho que había adelgazado desde que tuvo el aborto.

La primera vez que se encontraron, Bella le había parecido una chica normal y medianamente bonita, una morena de cara redonda y ojos enormes, algún kilo de más y un tanto despreocupada de su propia apariencia. Como mucha gente aficionada al arte y a la pintura, era introvertida y poco sociable. Para cuando se casó con ella dos meses después, sin embargo, ya se había refinado considerablemente. Con el tiempo, ella le confesó que había recurrido a una asesora de imagen para que la ayudara con el vestido de novia y el vestuario de su luna de miel, además de aconsejarla para que realzara sus encantos.

Edward se había quedado admirado, y excitado, por el sofisticado y delicioso aspecto que había presentado el día de su boda, ya que el mes y medio anterior lo había pasado fuera, de viaje en de negocios. El vestido era una maravilla, con un corpiño que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y resaltaba sensualmente su figura.

El día anterior, en la boda de Jasper, había pensado seriamente que era una mujer muy atractiva. Como lo pensó en aquel preciso momento, pese a no estar maquillada y llevar la melena simplemente recogida en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos mechones sueltos. La pérdida de peso la había favorecido. Ahora los ojos parecían más grandes aún, el cuello más fino. Estaba más esbelta, pero seguía teniendo una figura muy sensual, de caderas anchas, senos redondeados y deliciosos pezones…

Mientras Edward miraba la sombra que creaban aquellos pezones bajo la seda de su bata, decidió que aquella noche sería la última que Bella dormiría en aquel estudio.

Esa noche dormiría en su cama de matrimonio.

¡Esa noche no lo rechazaría!

**CONTINUARA**

**Dejen sus comentarios son importantes para mi.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella intentó ignorar la dirección de la mirada de su marido, con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Intentó no reaccionar al evidente brillo de deseo que veía en sus profundidades. Pero fue imposible.

Los pezones se le endurecieron. La debilidad que la asaltó en aquellos momentos resultaba tan excitante como molesta. Era perversa la manera que tenía de afectarla… Debería odiarlo por lo que le había hecho. Lo odiaba, de hecho. A veces.

«No lo mires», se aconsejó. «Siéntate, bébete el zumo… ¡y sencillamente no lo mires!»

Pero Edward se adelantó a recoger la jarra antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de servirse. Se vio obligada a mirarlo cuando él le ofreció el vaso: para entonces, su expresión volvía a ser amable y considerada.

—Bébete esto, sé buena chica… —le dijo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, las que reservaba para los clientes más difíciles. Y para las esposas de voluntad débil…

Aun así, no le habría llamado una «buena chica» si hubiera podido ver la pintura en la que había estado trabajando toda la noche, pensó irónica mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

—He decidido llevarte de segunda de luna de miel —anunció después de servirse un vaso él también.

Bella lo miró asombrada. Así que lo había decidido… Era increíble. Aunque al menos él sí que podía hacerlo: tomar decisiones. Al contrario que ella.

—Estuve hablando con James el otro día —continuó Edward, interpretando su silencio como una muestra de asentimiento, quizá por el beso que habían compartido el día anterior—. Conoces a James, ¿verdad? James Saint Vincent, el fotógrafo. Me estuvo hablando de esa isla que visitó una vez. Dream Island: está en la costa de Queensland, cerca de Cairns. Dice que es el lugar perfecto para una escapada romántica: un paraíso tropical que te ofrece una total intimidad y todos los lujos del mundo.

A Bella se le aceleró la respiración cuando pensó en lo que sería estar en un lugar semejante con Edward, y de segunda luna de miel. Se mostraría tan atento y cariñoso con ella… y le haría el amor apasionadamente, muchas veces, como al principio de conocerse…

Y todo porque tenía una nueva misión: volver a dejarla embarazada.

Era tentador. De eso no tenía duda.

Muchas mujeres en su lugar habrían aceptado con gusto lo que Edward le ofrecía, y habrían seguido ignorando sus mentiras. Incluso habrían intentado tener otro bebé.

Pero Bella no podía hacer eso. Todavía no. Quizá nunca.

«¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?», le preguntó la voz de la razón. Esa vez tenía que tomar una decisión, pero… ¿cuál?

Decisión primera: confesarle la verdad a Edward y contarle la conversación que había escuchado en el hospital. Pero, por supuesto, si hacía eso tendría que dar por acabado su matrimonio. Y no le quedaría otra opción que volver a casa para soportar a su dominante y madre.

Se estremeció sólo de pensar en la perspectiva.

Decisión segunda: optaba por convivir con las mentiras de Edward y dar una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio. Se iba de luna de miel y disfrutaba de lo que su marido quisiera ofrecerle. Pero continuaría tomando la píldora hasta que se sintiera preparada para concebir otro bebé. Naturalmente, no podría decírselo, porque entonces su matrimonio se iría al traste y ella tendría que volver a casa con su madre…

No era una decisión muy complicada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tenía que volver a hacer el amor con Edward al menos una vez más… si no quería volverse loca.

—Suena… estupendo —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—Cariño… —murmuró mientras le tomaba una mano— no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te he echado terriblemente de menos en la cama —le acarició tiernamente los dedos—. Seguro que lo sabes.

De repente, de una manera casi perversa, Bella encontró el coraje necesario para expresarle al menos una de sus preocupaciones.

—Pues no. Edward —le dijo, con un nudo de deseo apretándole el estómago—. No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

—Tú eres el gran jefe de Images: un hombre rico y poderoso. Si hubieras querido tener sexo durante los últimos meses… no habrías tenido problema alguno en conseguirlo.

No tuvo ninguna duda del asombro que se reflejó en su rostro. O eso, o era el mejor actor del mundo.

—Yo nunca te he sido infiel. Bella. ¡Nunca! Yo sólo te quiero a ti —insistió, llevándose su mano a los labios y besándole los nudillos.

Probablemente era una mentira, pensó Bella, algo aturdida. Pero una mentira fantástica. Quizá pudiera vivir con mentiras como aquélla si Edward seguía diciéndoselas con aquella aparente carga de sinceridad… y además volvía a hacerle el amor.

—En cuanto llegue a la oficina, reservaré hotel en Dream Island —continuó él con su habitual rotundidad—. Pero antes de marcharme… ¿puedo tentarte con un cruasán?

—Ahora no —negó, tensa, y retiró la mano.

Edward frunció el ceño como sólo él sabía, con un fugaz brillo de desaprobación en sus ojos negros.

—Por muy guapa que estés, querida, no quiero que sigas adelgazando. No si vamos a intentar tener otro bebé.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —le preguntó él, directamente—. ¿Todavía es demasiado pronto?

«¡Por supuesto que sí!», quiso gritarle. Oh. Dios… ¿y si no quería nunca volver a tener un bebé? ¿Y si aquel miedo no la abandonaba jamás?

—El doctor dijo que no había razón física alguna para que tuvieras otro aborto —continuó Edward antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta adecuada—. Tú misma me dijiste cuando nos casamos que tu sueño era tener una gran familia.

—Sí, ya lo sé —repuso, tensa. ¡Y lo seguía siendo!

Pero era imposible, pensó desesperada.

—Dime qué es lo que te preocupa —insistió él.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes —volvió a tomarle la mano—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿Te ayudaría si te dijera que ya sé lo que es?

Bella retiró nuevamente la mano. ¿Sabría que no quería volver a quedarse embarazada? ¿Sabría que seguía tomando la píldora?

—Crees que ya no tienes ganas de sexo —le espetó él.

Bella casi se echó a reír, pero disimuló su reacción desviando la mirada y recogiendo su vaso de zumo.

Sin embargo, cualquier secreta diversión se evaporó de pronto cuando Edward se levantó bruscamente para rodear la mesa y acercarse a ella. Se quedó paralizada mientas él le quitaba el vaso de la mano y lo dejaba a un lado. Dos segundos después se encontraba de pie y entre sus brazos.

—Debí haber hecho esto anoche… —gruñó, dispuesto a besarla.

Bella no quería que la besara… ¡no en ese momento, al menos!

Pero no podía detenerlo.

Intentó no reaccionar, pero desde el principio fue una lucha inútil. Fue como si su mente se derritiera con rapidez, junto con su cuerpo. No pensó siquiera en resistirse. No hubo más que la ciega aceptación de que era eso precisamente lo que quería, el lugar donde quería estar: en sus brazos. Se olvidó, en el calor del momento, de que el periodo le había llegado precisamente aquella mañana…

Edward se sintió eufórico cuando Bella finalmente respondió. Había temido por un instante que fuera a rechazarlo de nuevo. Pero no había rechazo alguno en la manera en que se estaba apretando contra su cuerpo… Dios mío, la había echado tanto de menos…

Era tan dulce… pensó mientras la besaba. Deliciosa. Su cerebro ya se estaba adelantando a sus actos, pensando en cómo podría hacerle el amor sin una cama cerca y a plena luz del día, por una vez, la primera. La levantaría en brazos y la llevaría al sofá rojo, debajo de la ventana. Y muy pronto podría poseerla…

Antes, sin embargo, tendría que conseguir excitarla un poco más; si no. podría resistirse. Era increíblemente tímida.

Interrumpió el beso, pero no la soltó, sino que le dio la vuelta para abrazarla por detrás. Sujetándole la cintura con la mano izquierda, deslizó la derecha por la abertura de la bata y se apoderó de un seno. A través de la seda, alcanzó el pezón.

Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Más grande y más sensible. Bella gimió suavemente mientras Edward continuaba acariciándoselo.

Edward se quedó sorprendido cuando ella se retorció de pronto, liberándose de sus brazos.

—No… no sigas —le pidió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Pero por qué? —le espetó—. Lo quieres. Yo lo sé.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió, sonrojándose—. Lo siento, pero… pero no podemos hacerlo ahora. Tengo el periodo.

Edward casi soltó una palabrota. Se alegró de no hacerlo; Bella no era de la clase de mujeres que hablaban así.

—¿Hasta…?

—Hasta el viernes por lo menos.

¡Eso eran cinco días enteros! Por unos segundos. Edward luchó contra la frustración antes de decirse que aquellos cinco días terminarían pasando. Y después…

—¿Tu periodo habrá terminado para el sábado?

—Sí, seguro. El sábado podremos hacerlo —dijo, ruborizándose.

La recorrió con la mirada, advirtiendo que le brillaban los ojos y tenía los pezones duros como piedras. Le iba a costar mantener las manos quietas hasta entonces. Esa semana tendría que esforzarse todavía más de lo habitual en el gimnasio.

—El sábado a primera hora volaremos a Dream Island —pronunció con tono firme.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero si todavía no has hecho la reserva. ¿Cómo sabes que habrá vacantes para el sábado? ¿O billetes de avión?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargaré de todo. El sábado estaremos en Dream Island.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que una semana. Realmente no podía permitirse ausentarse de la oficina por más tiempo. Acababa de hacer una nueva adquisición en su negocio: una agencia de casting con vistas al número creciente de películas que se hacían en Australia. Pero luego recordó que no iba a estar siete días seguidos, a tiempo completo, haciendo el amor con Bella… Al fin y al cambo, sólo quería dejarla embarazada.

¡Se había olvidado de ello por un momento!

Calculó rápidamente las fechas a partir de lo que le había contado sobre su periodo. El tiempo ideal para la concepción empezaría dentro de quince días, aproximadamente. Si se marchaban el sábado, tendría que prolongar sus vacaciones al menos diez días, para estar seguros. Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad, ya que era posible que, a su regreso, Bella volviera a encerrarse en su concha.

—Diez días.

Vio que de repente volvía a parecer preocupada, por alguna razón.

A pesar de su anterior resolución de mantener las manos quietas, la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos y la besó. Mereció la pena la frustración de sentirla derretirse contra su cuerpo una vez más. Aun así, iba a ser una semana muy larga, dormir a su lado cada noche y no poder tocarla. Conociéndose, era seguro que intentaría algo y lo estropearía todo. Era mejor mantener las distancias.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que disfrutamos en nuestra noche de bodas? —vio que asentía con los ojos brillantes—¿Por qué no intentamos recrear la situación?

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo?

—Estuvimos mes y medio sin vernos antes del día de la boda. De alguna manera, ese tiempo que estuvimos separados convirtió nuestro reencuentro en algo especial. Sé que esta vez solo serán unos días, pero podríamos hacer algo similar. Tú podrías dormir en el estudio, y comer aquí. Si me prometes que comerás bien. ¿Qué dices?

—Creo que es una idea muy romántica —dijo ella, aunque a Edward le pareció detectar alguna reserva en su tono.

—Puedo ser romántico, ya lo sabes —repuso, burlón.

—¿Seguro?

—No muy a menudo, lo admito. Pero puedo intentarlo.

—¿No le parecerá a Roberta un poco extraño que no vaya a casa a comer?

—Yo se lo explicaré todo.

Bella parpadeó asombrada, y él asintió, sonriéndose. Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Que no discutía nunca.

—Estupendo. Mira, será mejor que salga rápidamente para la oficina y me encargue de esa reserva. No te olvides de comer bien. Yo comeré en el trabajo. Adiós, querida —le apretó cariñosamente un hombro mientras la besaba en la mejilla—. Te veré por la noche.

—No, no me verás —le recordó ella.

—Es verdad. No te veré. Maldita sea, la semana se me va a hacer muy larga —«toda una eternidad», añadió para sus adentros.

—¿Y si no consigues una reserva?

—La conseguiré —replicó, ceñudo—. ¡Aunque tenga que comprar la maldita isla!

**CONTINUARA**

**Dejen sus comentarios son importantes para mi.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Bella no dudaba de su palabra mientras lo veía salir apresurado. Edward Masen no era hombre que fracasara en sus propósitos. Era un ganador.

Sabía más de su marido que lo que él se imaginaba. Cuando la dejó sola en casa durante el mes y medio que transcurrió entre su compromiso y su boda, había pasado muchas horas rastreando su nombre en Internet, alimentando la insaciable curiosidad que sentía por el hombre poderoso del que se había enamorado y con el que estaba a punto de casarse. Había leído cada noticia relacionada con su persona, cada artículo o nota sobre su trayectoria profesional y su vida privada.

Y había tenido mucho que leer.

Aunque sabía ya que su padre era el magnate del transporte Wayne Masen, lo que no había sabido era que Edward padre había empezado como simple camionero para convertirse en millonario a la edad de treinta años. Por supuesto, su matrimonio con la hija de su acaudalado jefe había supuesto el primer paso en una larga carrera de éxitos, una estrategia con la que la propia Bella estaba familiarizada. De hecho, sospechaba que su propia madre. Renee, se había casado por dinero, no por amor. De alguna manera se sentía profundamente avergonzada de que su madre, siempre tan materialista, no hubiera hecho nunca nada en la vida excepto gastar el dinero de su pobre marido.

Al menos Wayne Masen había ascendido a pulso, revelándose como un astuto hombre de negocios al convertir la renqueante empresa de transportes de su suegro en la mayor de toda Australia. Tras la muerte de su suegro. Masen había ampliado su empresa por otros continentes y sectores, comprando buques de carga y un par de compañías aéreas.

Su matrimonio le había dado dos hijos. Anthony, el mayor, había fallecido en accidente de coche pocas semanas antes de cumplir veintitrés años. El deportivo que conducía, y con el que se salió de la carretera para estrellarse contra un poste, había sido un regalo de su padre, que lo adoraba.

El nombre de Edward empezó a aparecer en los artículos sobre la familia Masen cuando tenía veintidós años, y no precisamente por haber continuado en el negocio familiar, como sí había hecho su hermano. Aparentemente había saltado a la fama como manager de una agencia de cantantes y actores, cuyo antecesor había sido detenido por desfalco tres años antes. Enfrentados a un futuro incierto, habían acudido a Edward, que había abierto un bufete de abogados nada más terminar la universidad.

Los había ayudado, desde luego. Pero no denunciando al hombre que los había estafado, tal y como ellos le habían pedido, sino convirtiéndose en su manager. Al parecer siempre había alimentado una secreta pasión por el negocio del espectáculo.

El trato al que había llegado con ellos era que no cobraría comisión alguna durante el primer año, a cambio de que hicieran todo lo que él dijera sin preguntar nada. Con tan poco que perder como tenían, todos los actores y cantantes habían aceptado.

Al cabo de tres años, había tenido éxito: cada uno de sus clientes había triunfado siguiendo sus consejos. Y su nueva empresa. Images, se había convertido en la agencia de asesoría de imagen más famosa de toda Australia, hasta que el punto de que lo habían bautizado El hombre del Maquillaje.

Su _modus operandi_ era el siguiente: ideaba y pensaba para cada artista una nueva imagen, a veces incluso un nombre nuevo, y siempre una renovada confianza en su persona. Todo ello, combinado con muchos minutos de televisión, lograba convertir a sus clientes en las caras más conocidas del país.

Fue inevitable que, después de aquel éxito. Edward ampliara su radio de acción al mundo de la publicidad.

«Los productos no son muy distintos de la gente. Necesitan una imagen para tener éxito»: era una de las frases de Edward que había leído Bella, poco después de que fundara Images Advertising. Su estrategia había dado resultado y Edward había triunfado una vez más, con la ayuda de un creativo equipo de colaboradores.

Su éxito más famoso había sido Tania Delani, una cantante de country que antaño había ganado una Guitarra de Oro pero que, desde entonces, había entrado en decadencia. Durante los últimos años, había ganado también veinte kilos. Edward no le cambió el nombre; sólo se lo acortó para hacerlo más popular. Él personalmente supervisó su dieta y su programa de ejercicios hasta que consiguió que recuperara su peso ideal y su antigua figura. Tiñó su espléndida melena rubia de negro y cambió radicalmente su vestuario. Su primer álbum como Tany Delani fue un éxito: disco de oro en pocos días y de platino en varias semanas. Años más tarde todavía se continuaba vendiendo. Por supuesto, su música también había cambiado: había ganado en ritmo y sensualidad.

Para cuando cumplió los treinta, Edward ya se había convertido en multimillonario y en una especie de playboy. En Internet encontró Bella centenares de fotografías en las que aparecía haciendo lo que suelen hacer los playboys en su tiempo libre. Había imágenes suyas asistiendo a las galas de estreno, participando en los torneos de golf, navegando en yate, conduciendo coches de carreras, relajándose en suntuosos complejos vacacionales…

En la mayor parte de las fotografías había aparecido del brazo de una mujer diferente. De hecho, fue una sorpresa para toda la prensa que, con treinta y dos años, se casara con Heidi Foster, la _top model_ australiana. Bella se había sentido muy poco celosa de todas las conquistas anteriores de Edward: pertenecían al pasado, después de todo. Pero sólo había tenido que ver una de las fotografías de su primera boda para darse cuenta de que ella nunca podría competir en ese terreno. Heidi Foster había estado sencillamente despampanante.

Pese a todo, no había experimentado celos, porque Edward la había elegido a ella. Sin embargo, había dejado de sentirse cómoda y satisfecha con su propia apariencia. Así que había contratado a un asesor de imagen… ¡en vez de recurrir a su insoportable madre!… y el resultado la había complacido mucho. El día de su boda se había sentido realmente bella, y convencida de que era el verdadero amor de Edward…

—Qué estúpida he sido… —murmuró mientras tomaba una tostada y la mordía con rabia.

Pensar en las mentiras y engaños de su marido la había hecho enfadar de nuevo. Estaba furiosa con Edward, sí, pero sobre todo consigo misma. Debería haberlo enfrentado con la verdad, con lo que había escuchado en el hospital, cuando el dolor había estado aún fresco en su mente y en su corazón.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba atrapada, y no sólo por su amor no correspondido, sino por el renovado deseo que sentía por Edward. Ansiaba desesperadamente disfrutar de aquella segunda luna de miel con él. Ansiaba hacer el amor con Edward durante días y días… No tenía sentido fingir otra cosa. Ni pensar que podía hacer o decir algo que pudiera evitar lo que terminaría sucediendo de todas formas…

Levantándose, se acercó el caballete y retiró la sábana que cubría el lienzo. Lo que veía allí seguía teniendo el poder de sorprenderla… y de excitarla.

De repente sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándola. Era imposible que Edward hubiera llegado ya a la oficina: apenas hacía diez minutos que había salido. Por supuesto, bien podría estar llamándola desde el teléfono del coche, pero lo dudaba: era algo que no solía hacer.

Esbozó una mueca al pensar que podría ser su madre, deseando enterarse de los detalles de la boda de Jasper. La había llamado la noche anterior cuando ya se estaba desnudando para irse a la cama, y Bella había pospuesto la conversación, pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Diga? —respondió, con tono poco alegre.

—Oh —era una voz de mujer—. Perdona. ¿He llamado en un mal momento?

No era su madre, sino Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet McCarthy. Rosalie era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. Sorprendentemente, habían estudiado en el mismo internado, pero en aquel entonces no habían hecho amistad. Rosalie había ido una clase por delante y sus caminos nunca se habían cruzado. Aunque, si eso hubiera ocurrido, tampoco habría sucedido nada. Bella no había sido una chica muy popular ni siquiera en su propia clase, debido quizá a su timidez, pero sobre todo a que no le había interesado nada de lo que había apasionado a sus compañeras. La ropa, los cosméticos, los móviles… todo eso siempre le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo. Había preferido estar sola a la charla frívola de las otras chicas. Había preferido pintar, y soñar.

Le habían interesado los chicos, claro, pero de una manera romántica, ideal. Había pensado en el sexo opuesto, y en el sexo mismo, con la imagen del príncipe azul como modelo. Nada que ver con los chicos duros que asistían a la escuela cercana a la suya, y con quienes sus compañeras y ella misma se veían obligadas a relacionarse de cuando en cuando. Su hombre perfecto siempre había sido algo mayor, mucho más tierno y un amante mucho más experimentado.

En la facultad de Bellas Artes había hecho un par de amigos, ambos gays. El príncipe azul no había aparecido por ninguna parte y, una vez más, sus compañeras habían optado por ignorarla.

Para cuando conoció y se casó con Edward, Bella había empezado a sentirse muy sola. Verse de repente transportada al mundo de la fama como esposa de un conocido millonario había sido una terrible experiencia terrible. No había estado acostumbrada a saltar a la arena pública, o a hacer el tipo de cosas que Edward probablemente habría esperado que hiciera, sobre todo después de conocer a su madre. Al fin y al cabo, Renee era una mujer muy bien relacionada que había organizado la boda de su hija en tan sólo mes y medio.

Bella había sobrellevado la situación sorprendentemente bien, gracias a Rosalie, que muy pronto se había revelado como una gran amiga. Era una chica fantástica, nada vana ni frívola pese a su increíble belleza. Y tampoco nada egoísta, como solían ser las esposas de los ricos.

Con Rosalie a su lado, apoyándola durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Bella había superado su introvertido carácter para convertirse no en alguien extrovertido como Edward, pero sí al menos en una persona lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para desenvolverse bien en compañía de la gente rica y famosa.

Después de su aborto, sin embargo, destrozada y deprimida, se había negado a ir a fiestas. Incluso había rehuido a Rosalie, avergonzada de que Emmet hubiera podido confiarle la humillante verdad a su mujer. Se había imaginado a Rosalie no riéndose de ella, pero sí compadeciéndola.

Enfrentarse a Rosalie en la boda de Jasper había sido algo ciertamente incómodo, ya que para entonces Bella se sentía algo avergonzada por no haberla llamado. Casi había esperado que Rosalie la ignorara. Pero su amiga se había mostrado tan cariñosa como de costumbre, diciéndole que se alegraba de ver que tenía mucho mejor aspecto, e insistiendo en que tenían que quedar algún día para comer juntas. La cual era probablemente la razón de su llamada…

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó Bella—. Creía que era mi madre…

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. A mí me pasa lo mismo con la mía.

—¿De veras? —Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh, sí. Me llama constantemente y siempre se está metiendo en mi vida, como todas las madres.

—Pero tú no se lo permites —repuso Bella, recordando la manera en que Rosalie se había encarado con su madre en su boda, diciéndole que se largara.

A Bella le habría encantado poder hacer lo mismo al menos en algunas ocasiones con la suya, que era una mujer dura y dominante. A su marido le había amargado la vida. En opinión de Bella, su madre era así porque desde niña le había faltado confianza en sí misma. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ella: siempre estaba poniendo peros a todo. Quizá si hubiera tenido hermanos u hermanas. Bella habría podido desarrollarse mejor como persona, sin verse continuamente presionada por su madre para que tuviera «éxito».

Sólo una cosa en la vida había hecho Bella que había contentado a su madre, y era casarse con Edward. Incluso la había felicitado por haberse quedado embarazada con tanta rapidez; orgullosa, le había dicho que era una chica muy inteligente.

Por lo demás, Renee Swan no se había mostrado precisamente muy entristecida por el aborto de su hija. Simplemente le había dicho que lo sentía, sin demasiada emoción. Al fin y al cabo, ya era la señora de Masen y ya vendría otro hijo…

Bella podía imaginarse la reacción de su madre si algún día encontraba el coraje necesario para abandonar a Edward.

—Aunque últimamente mi madre está bastante tranquila —le estaba diciendo Rosalie—. Por supuesto, ayuda que esté viviendo al otro lado del mundo. Y que yo me haya casado con un millonario.

—Sí, a las madres parece que les gusta eso, ¿verdad? —comentó Bella, entristecida.

—No te preocupes demasiado por lo que le guste o le disguste a tu madre, Bella. La mía piensa que estoy loca porque me he puesto a trabajar, y además dono mi salario a actividades benéficas. Pero… ¿qué importa? Eso me hace sentirme bien. Siempre llega un momento en que tienes que tomar la decisión de hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Lo que sea, con tal de que te haga feliz.

«¡Feliz!», exclamó Bella para sus adentros. Sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que hiciera ella le haría feliz de verdad. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el sábado. Le parecía de algún modo perverso sentirse tan entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de gozar de una segunda luna de miel con un hombre que no la amaba, y que probablemente se había casado con ella sólo para dejarla embarazada. Pero la vida en sí era perversa, según había descubierto recientemente, y lo mismo la atracción sexual. Había intentado luchar contra el deseo que sentía por Edward y había perdido la batalla.

—Edward me va a llevar de segunda luna de miel —le confesó. No tenía sentido guardarlo como un secreto, ya que estaba decidida a ir.

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa! ¿Cuándo salís?

—El sábado que viene —no añadió que eso dependía de que Edward pudiera conseguir finalmente una reserva.

—Eso es estupendo, Bella. Realmente estupendo.

—Edward quiere que tengamos otro bebé.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Quiero decir que… Edward ya no es tan joven. Bella. Y Emmet me dijo que se moría de ganas de tener hijos.

—Sí, lo sé —«hasta el punto de que estaba dispuesto a dejar embarazada a cualquier chica con tal de conseguir su objetivo», añadió para sus adentros.

Pero no, no había elegido a cualquier chica, sino a una jovencita lo suficientemente tonta e ingenua como para que no cuestionara sus motivos. Y que se había quedado tan impresionada de que un hombre tan importante la eligiera a ella, que había sido absolutamente incapaz de pensar en nada.

Una vez más experimentó una punzada de furia contra Edward.

—Mira, ¿por qué no comemos juntas un día de esta semana? —sugirió Rosalie—. Podemos aprovechar para hacer compras. Seguro que necesitarás ropa nueva para tu viaje.

—Ay —se lamentó Bella, avergonzada—, seguro que te fijaste en el vestido que lucí ayer, en la boda de Jasper… El caso es, Rosalie, que hace tiempo que no me compro ropa. Es como si ya no me… interesara.

—Es comprensible. Lo has pasado muy mal, Bella. Y Edward también. Mira, estoy segura de que, si te ha propuesto pasar una segunda de miel, no ha sido únicamente para que intentéis tener otro bebé. Él te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no lo sé —murmuró Bella antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que Edward no te ama? ¡Eso es ridículo, Bella! Edward te adora.

Bella deseó no haber dicho nada: había sido una estupidez por su parte. Aun así, había sido un alivio descubrir que, al parecer, Rosalie no estaba al tanto de la verdad sobre su matrimonio. Ahora sí que podría salir a comer con ella y no sentirse incómoda…

—Supongo que tienes razón —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Desde lo del aborto, he sufrido una pequeña crisis de auto confianza. La depresión puede hacerte tanto daño, Rosalie… Empiezas a imaginar todo tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, pues no te imagines que Edward no te ama. Por cierto, recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Victoria una noche, poco después de vuestra boda. Te acuerdas de Victoria, ¿verdad? Era mi mejor amiga en la escuela. El caso es que ambas estuvimos comentando lo muy romántico que nos parecía que Edward te hubiera elegido a ti. Después de todo, un hombre rico no tiene por qué casarse con su chica sólo porque la haya dejado embarazada. Edward habría podido haberte pagado una cantidad para que desaparecieras de su vida. O haberte conservado como amante, con un hijo a cuestas. En lugar de ello, eligió llevarte al altar. Eso es amor verdadero, Bella.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón.

—Yo sé que tengo razón. Pero entiendo lo que me has dicho acerca de la crisis de auto confianza que padeces. Hazme caso, Bella: por mucho que Edward se sintiera inicial mente atraído por ti… tú tienes que estimular esa atracción. Una segunda luna de miel es la ocasión adecuada para proyectar una nueva imagen.

—¿Qué clase de imagen?

—La misma que Edward suele dar a sus clientes. Más sexy. Más atrevida.

—Eso suena bien. Rosalie. Pero yo nunca he sido ni sexy ni atrevida.

—Por eso se trata de una nueva imagen. Pero no quiero oír más objeciones. Está claro que necesitas un empujón en la dirección adecuada y yo soy la persona que le lo va a dar. ¿Cuándo dijiste que saldréis?

—El sábado —respondió Bella, sintiéndose algo avasallada. Pero no triste.

—El sábado. Muy bien. En ese caso, también te pediré hora en un fabuloso spa y salón de belleza que conozco. Victoria me llevó allí el día de mi boda. Cuesta un riñón, pero… ¿qué diablos? Edward se lo puede permitir.

—No me importa lo que cueste… —la propia Bella se sorprendió de sus palabras—… si al final término pareciéndome aunque sea un poco a ti.

Y sí podía conseguir que Edward la mirara con un deseo sincero y genuino: la clase de deseo que no se podía simular.

Para cuando colgó el teléfono, Rosalie estaba entusiasmada con los planes de aquella semana. Se llevaría a Bella a comer al día siguiente, y el miércoles y el jueves a comprar ropa. Sospechaba que iba a necesitar más de un día para convencerla de que adquiriera el guardarropa que ella tenía en mente. El viernes lo pasarían entero en el spa. Lo que significaría tomarse toda la semana libre, pero eso no era problema. Por algo estaba casada con el jefe.

—¿Emmet? —llamó a su marido mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa—. Emmet, ¿dónde estás?

No recibió respuesta. No estaba en ninguno de los salones, ni en la cocina.

—¿Emmet? —volvió a llamarlo, más fuerte esa vez.

—Estoy aquí —le llegó su voz procedente del jardín trasero.

A veces Rosalie se arrepentía de haber abandonado el apartamento de Emmet en McMahon's Point, un pequeño y acogedor estudio donde nunca se habían perdido de vista…Pero, por supuesto, ahora necesitaban un hogar más grande.

Salió a la terraza trasera y finalmente lo vio, de pie en medio del enorme jardín, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué te parece si instalamos un cajón de arena allí —le preguntó él, señalando una esquina—… y una casita en miniatura allá?

—No hay prisa —repuso ella con una sonrisa en la voz—. El bebé todavía tendrá que esperar seis meses.

—Ya, pero sabes que yo solamente libro un día entero a la semana.

Que era precisamente ese día: lunes. Rosalie frunció los labios.

—Debería haber adivinado que volverías a recuperar tu obsesión por el trabajo una vez que estuviéramos casados.

—Ya. Eso mismo le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Su marido tenía razón. Le encantaba trabajar con Emmet en su negocio inmobiliario. Y le encantaba también ser capaz de enviar su propio dinero a Julie, que estaba a punto de abrir su segundo orfanato en Bangkok.

—¿Qué tal la conversación con Bella? —inquirió Emmet—. Apuesto a que no has conseguido convencerla de que salga a comer contigo.

—Pues te equivocas —respondió, toda petulante—. Hemos quedado mañana. El miércoles y el jueves me la llevaré a comprar ropa. Y el viernes nos iremos al salón spa de Stefano. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No me lo digas. Ha aceptado irse de segunda luna de miel con Edward.

—Exacto. Y a Dream Island, ni más ni menos.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó su marido—. ¡Estaba muy preocupado por esos dos desde que Bella perdió el bebé!

—Pues yo estaba más que preocupada por ella —repuso Rosalie—. Es una chica tan vulnerable… ¿Sabías que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Edward no la amaba?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, yo me quedé tan sorprendida como tú. Quiero decir que… ambos sabemos que la quiere, ¿no? Pero… ¿por qué me miras así… como si supieras algo que yo no sé? —acababa de cruzar las manos, exasperada, cuando de repente se dio cuenta—. ¡Oh, no! —exclamó, asombrada—. Edward no la ama. ¿Verdad? Si se casó con Bella fue sólo por el bebé. Por eso se quedó tan afectado cuando tuvo el aborto…

—Eso me temo —admitió Emmet, suspirando.

—¡El muy…!

—No seas demasiado dura con él, Rosalie. Edward quiere tener una familia, y con Heidi no pudo ser. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Resignarse? Edward es un superviviente y un emprendedor.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dejó a Bella embarazada a propósito antes de casarse con ella?

—Eso creo, aunque no me lo dijo directamente. Edward no suele hablar demasiado de su vida personal. Sé, sin embargo, que aún sigue obsesionado con Heidi.

—¿De esa engreída? ¡Si Bella vale diez veces más que ella!

—Lo sé también como tú.

—Pobre Bella… no me extraña que haya perdido la confianza en sí misma. De alguna manera habrá percibido todo esto, que él no está enamorado de ella. Menos mal que he logrado convencerla de que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas…

—Eso ha estado muy bien, porque… ¿quién sabe? Quizá Edward acabe enamorándose con el tiempo.

—Mmm… Eso me parece muy improbable, a no ser que ella cambie —repuso Rosalie, pensativa—. Tiene que dejar de ser la pobrecita Bella. Y yo me encargaré de que deje de serlo esta misma semana.

—No hagas ninguna locura. Rosalie. A Edward le gusta Bella tal como es.

—Sí, pero no está enamorado de Bella tal como es. La chica tiene que salir un poquito de su concha. Ser más atrevida y descarada. Más sexy.

—Eso es una misión imposible, Rosalie.

—No seas tonto. Es sólo cuestión de decorar el escaparate. Los hombres son criaturas visuales. Si ella parece más sexy, él la verá más sexy y la tratará de una manera diferente. Y entonces ella se sentirá más sexy y se comportará como tal. A partir de ese momento, todo irá suave como la seda.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Yo lo digo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no le habrás contado lo de nuestro bebé.

—Dios mío, no. Con ello sólo habría conseguido entristecerla aún más. Tú tampoco se lo has dicho a Edward, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pues no lo hagas. Al menos hasta que vuelvan de esa segunda luna de miel, que espero sea un éxito.

—Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco, lo será.

—Él no es Dios, ¿sabes? —le dijo Rosalie con tono algo irritable. Edward nunca había sido su favorito entre los amigos de Emmet. ¡Y ahora menos que antes!

—Eso no se lo digas a él. Ni a sus clientes.

—El problema con Edward Masen es que es demasiado inteligente y demasiado guapo para su propio bien —continuó ella, punzante.

—Tiene un ego bastante grande —concedió él.

—Y otra cosa bastante grande, presumo.

—¡Rosalie McCarthy! —exclamó Emmet, falsamente escandalizado.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con ésas! Tú y yo conocemos la reputación que tiene tu amigo con las mujeres. Antes de casarse con Heidi Foster, ya tenía una larga lista de conquistas.

—Eso fue hace años. Ha cambiado.

—No, no ha cambiado. En el fondo no. Es un chico malo en el dormitorio, no me digas que no.

—Me parece recordar que, la primera vez que nos vimos, a ti le gustaba bastante que yo lo fuera…

—Eso era distinto —repuso Rosalie, ahuecándose su larga melena rubia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estábamos enamorados.

—Bella está enamorada de Edward.

—¡Sí, pero Edward no está enamorado de ella!

—Si ella no lo sabe, no puede dolerle…

—¡Eso es tan típico de vosotros los hombres! —exclamó Rosalie, dando un pisotón en el suelo—. ¡Sois incapaces de ver más allá de vuestras narices!

—Eso no es verdad —se defendió Emmet—. Estoy seguro de que Edward preferiría que la situación fuera diferente. Pero no lo es. No siempre podemos escoger las personas de las que nos enamoramos. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Rosalie. Intenta entender un poco a Edward, por el amor de Dios. Sé tolerante. El cielo sabe que ya lo eres bastante con todo el mundo…

Rosalie se quedó sorprendida: era muy raro que Emmet la criticara. Pero una vez que reflexionó sobre sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que había juzgado con demasiada dureza a Edward. El problema era que no siempre se podía juzgar a un rico con imparcialidad: su juicio estaba demasiado sesgado.

—Tienes razón. No estoy siendo justa con Edward. Lo que pasa es que ojalá no se hubiera casado con una chica como Bella. Es tan frágil…

—¿Con una madre así? ¡Sospecho que tras ese exterior frágil esconde un fondo de acero!

—Quizá…

—¡No lo dudes! Y ahora, basta de hablar de Edward y de Bella. Y deja de preocuparte de ellos. Son adultos. Ya se arreglarán.

La mañana del sábado sorprendió a Bella con otra crisis de auto confianza, en esa ocasión generada por ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera escuchado los consejos de Rosalie? No era tanto la ropa nueva lo que le molestaba como el hecho de que la hubiera convencido de que fuera a aquel salón de belleza.

¡Debía de haber estado loca! El timbre del teléfono le hizo soltar un gruñido. Debía de ser Edward, para preguntarle si estaba lista. Le había telefoneado la noche anterior para avisarla de que pasaría a buscarla a las ocho de la mañana, y sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

Bella llevaba levantada desde que su reloj despertador sonó poco después de las seis. Había rechazado el desayuno de Roberta, diciéndole que ya comería algo en el aeropuerto. Estaba tan nerviosa, que sabía que sería incapaz de digerir nada.

Y ahora el momento había llegado, el momento con el que había estado soñando toda la mañana y que de repente ahora la aterrorizaba tanto.

—Sí, Edward —dijo nada más descolgar—. Ya estoy lista…

—Ahora mismo bajo.

Nada más colgar. Bella se apresuró a mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez en esa mañana. Se alegraba de que el pantalón blanco de cintura baja fuera de tela elástica, porque era extremadamente ajustado, y parecía adherirse a su trasero y a sus muslos como una segunda piel. Lo cual, combinado con las sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, resaltaba la longitud de sus piernas… y la hacía parecer sexy.

El conjunto entero era sexy, sobre todo la blusa blanca y negra, con el pronunciado escote. Quizá si no hubiera llevado sujetador habría parecido menos provocativa. Pero el sujetador de encaje negro que había elegido atraía precisamente la mirada hacia el escote…

Bella casi se alegraba de llevar una chaqueta vaquera para cubrirse, aunque por desgracia el escote seguía quedando a la vista. Además, la chaqueta tendría que quitársela en cuanto subiera al avión. O, al menos, cuando desembarcaran en Caims. Su destino turístico tenía una temperatura medio de veintiocho grados, incluso a esas alturas del año, y una humedad muy alta.

Llevaba ropa para soportar aquel calor: diminutas camisetas y shorts, unos cuantos diminutos vestidos y dos trajes de baño especialmente diminutos: un biquini rojo, con una parte inferior que era en realidad un tanga, y un bañador de una sola pieza que le había parecido engañosamente pudoroso colgado en la percha, pero que no lo era en realidad.

A pesar de tener la figura adecuada para lucir esa clase de ropa, Bella no se sentía nada cómoda exhibiendo su cuerpo. Se había dejado convencer para comprarse todas aquellas cosas por Rosalie, que era una mujer extremadamente persuasiva. No le extrañaba que le estuviera yendo tan bien en el negocio inmobiliario.

«Estoy guapa», decidió Bella. En aquel salón de belleza sabían trabajar bien. Era sólo que tenía la sensación de que la chica que la estaba mirando desde el espejo no era ella. No, esa chica era demasiado moderna. Y, sí, sexy.

Otra vez la palabra: sexy.

De repente pensó en la pintura que había terminado la noche anterior y que estaba oculta en un armario, junto con la otra. Ambas eran buenas. Muy buenas. Sus mejores obras.

¿Se atrevería a enseñárselas algún día a Edward?

Lo dudaba seriamente.

«Al fin», pensó Edward, entrando apresurado en el estudio.

En unas pocas horas estarían en Cairns. Luego, tras un corto vuelo en helicóptero, en Dream Island, donde estarían solos en la villa más lujosa y cara de todo el complejo.

¡Apenas podía esperar!

La semana que acababa de pasar había sido una de las más largas de su vida. En cierta forma había conseguido distraerse de su creciente frustración trabajando largas horas en la oficina, después de lo cual se había empleado a fondo en el gimnasio para caer rendido en la cama. Pero aún así la espera se le había hecho interminable. Le habría sentado bien poder jugar al golf. El golf siempre conseguía relajarlo. Pero Jasper estaba fuera de luna de miel y Emmet andaba desbordado de trabajo, vendiendo cosas y haciendo dinero, ya que Rosalie se había pasado la mayor parte de aquella semana con Bella.

Esa mañana se había despertado excitado y aliviado. En ese momento sólo se sentía excitado.

No se había molestado en llamar. Había entrado sin más. Y se había quedado paralizado de asombro.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

Seguir el consejo de Rosalie había merecido finalmente la pena, pensó Bella con una punzada de placer. Aunque no hubiera sido nada más que para ver la cara que había puesto Edward.

La expresión de sus ojos quizá no fuera de amor, pero era lo que más se acercaba. La barrió con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies, boquiabierto.

Finalmente cerró la boca, y sonrió. Una sonrisa supersensual.

—¡Guau!

Esa única palabra la ayudó a recuperar la confianza que había perdido. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He seguido los consejos de Rosalie. Ya era hora de que cambiara de aspecto, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué piensas de mi nueva imagen? —dio una vuelta completa. Tenía el cabello más brillante y flotaba en capas sobre sus hombros.

—Pienso —pronunció con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros—, que si no salimos de aquí ahora mismo, perderemos ese avión. ¡Así que dame tu equipaje, preciosa, y vámonos ya!

Eso mismo fue lo que hizo Bella, eufórica, antes de ponerse la chaqueta, colgarse la bolsa de viaje al hombro y calarse sus elegantes gafas de sol.

Edward no dejó de contemplarla admirado durante todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, con expresiones que iban de la diversión irónica a la abierta admiración. No se mostró tan contento durante la corta caminata a través de la terminal, sin embargo, cuando los demás hombres se fijaron en ella. Uno incluso se atrevió a silbarle.

—Granuja libidinoso… —masculló entre dientes.

Bella no estaba muy segura de que le gustara llamar tanto la atención. Se sentía rara. No estaba acostumbrada a que se la quedaran mirando. Pero le agradaba que su marido se pusiera celoso. Aun así, se alegró cuando por fin embarcaron y pudieron estar solos, en la primera clase del avión.

—Voy a tener que practicar mi cinturón negro de kárate —le comentó él una vez que colocaron su equipaje y se abrocharon el cinturón.

—¿Para qué?

—Para pegar a tus admiradores.

Bella se sonrojó de placer.

—No seas tonto.

—No soy tonto, sino sincero. Apenas te reconocí esta mañana. Bella. Estás pecaminosamente sexy.

Bella decidió no tomarse a mal su comentario. Porque tenía razón. Parecía diferente, y sí, también sexy.

—Ayer me pasé todo el día en el salón de belleza, así que debo advertirte, antes de que recibas el saldo de tu cuenta, que el tratamiento me ha costado una pequeña fortuna —un precio exorbitante, pero que había merecido la pena. Le habían blanqueado los dientes, le habían cortado y teñido el pelo, le habían agrandado los labios y depilado las cejas, le habían hecho la manicura… Incluso le habían depilado el vello del cuerpo, dejándole la piel tan lisa como una bola de billar. Hasta el último centímetro.

Oh, vaya… Se había olvidado de eso por un momento. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Debería mencionárselo en ese momento, o dejar que lo descubriera por sí mismo después?

Al final, optó por no decirle nada.

—Y mi vestuario también ha costado mucho —le informó. Al parecer, el tipo de belleza que deslumbraba a los hombres costaba un montón de dinero.

—Mi dinero es tu dinero, cariño… —sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba a los labios.

Edward comprendió inmediatamente que no debería haberla tocado. Pero era demasiado tarde…

La contempló con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación mientras le lamía suavemente las puntas de los dedos, y se metía deliberadamente su dedo corazón en la boca.

La Bella de antes se habría quedado consternada. ¿Qué haría aquella nueva Bella?

Vio que la sorpresa que se había dibujado en sus ojos se transformaba en otra cosa. Se le dilataron las pupilas, entornó los párpados. Cuando empezó a chuparle el dedo, vio que entreabría los labios dejando escapar un leve gemido. Un gemido no de asombro, sino de placer: de puro placer sensual.

Edward siempre había sabido que Bella era una criatura sensible y apasionada. Sólo su timidez y su falta de experiencia le habían impedido aportar una mayor creatividad a su vida sexual. Y él no había querido molestarla con demandas o peticiones que ella habría podido encontrar repulsivas, o desagradables.

En ese momento, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que aquella nueva Bella muy bien podía estar preparada para ampliar sus horizontes. Le excitaba imaginársela haciéndole a él lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con su dedo…

La vista del asistente de vuelo acercándose con el carrito de las bebidas lo obligó a interrumpirse. No obstante, resultó gratificante escuchar su gemido de protesta. Evidentemente estaba tan excitada como él, quizá incluso más. Tenía una mirada vidriosa que sugería que se había rendido totalmente a aquella caricia, ajena por completo a lo que la rodeaba. Sólo una intensa excitación sexual podía producir aquel efecto.

Pensó que aquella segunda luna de miel iba a ser todavía mejor de lo que había esperado.

—¿Les apetece alguna bebida, señores? —inquirió el asistente.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, que seguía algo aturdida.

—¿Un poco de champán, cariño?

Parpadeó carias veces, asombrada, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Champán para la dama y un escocés doble para mí. Sin hielo.

Bella se bebió de un trago la copa mientras Edward saboreaba lentamente su whisky, paladeando al mismo tiempo la deliciosa perspectiva que tenía por delante. Aquella nueva Bella estaba más que preparada y dispuesta para gozar de su segunda luna de miel. De repente, convertirla en madre había dejado de ser su objetivo principal. Lo primero era desahogar la frustración que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos tres meses.

Al volver, el asistente de vuelo se detuvo con la intención de rellenar sus vasos.

Bella se había quedado mirando su vaso, sorprendida de verlo vacío.

—No, gracias —dijo al asistente, y le devolvió el vaso. Ya estaba experimentando el efecto del alcohol en su estómago en ayunas y se sentía ligeramente mareada.

Aunque quizá no fuera el champán. Se sentía con la cabeza ligera desde que Edward le había hecho eso. Cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre los brazos de su asiento mientras evocaba lo que había sentido cuando Edward le lamió el dedo. No había querido que se detuviera. No le había importado dónde estaban, o que alguien pudiera verlos.

Y, cuando Edward se sacó su dedo de la boca, incluso había soltado un gemido de protesta.

El recuerdo le provocó una súbita oleada de vergüenza. ¿Qué debía de pensar Edward de ella?

—No —le dijo él con tono suave.

—¿No qué? —se volvió para mirarlo.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¿Cómo…? —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que se había puesto colorada—. Debes de pensar que soy tonta… —toda su anterior euforia se trocó en consternación. El proyecto de Rosalie de convertirla en una mujer descarada y sexy había estado condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Ella no podía adquirir esa clase de confianza en sí misma. Nunca la había tenido, ni siquiera antes de su aborto.

—No pienso eso en absoluto —replicó Edward—. De hecho, admiro los cambios que has hecho en tu aspecto durante esta última semana. Estás increíble. Pero eso no es lo mismo que cambiar la persona que eres por dentro. Eres básicamente tímida. Bella. Tú nunca podrías ser una exhibicionista, algo de lo cual yo me alegro. Yo nunca me habría casado con una chica que disfrutara haciendo el amor delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Pero si eso es lo que acabas de hacer ahora mismo! —protestó ella—. Y a mí me ha gustado. Yo…

Su sonrisa la desconcertó.

—Lo sé —repuso él—, pero eso fue porque estabas tan excitada que te olvidaste de que estábamos en un lugar público.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Créeme, lo sé.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Soy bastante mayor que tú, Bella. Y mucho más experimentado. Reconozco los síntomas. Lo siento si te he hecho pasar vergüenza. No era mi intención hacer lo que hice. Lo que pasa es que me excité tanto que, por un momento, perdí el control.

—¿Tú? —le resultaba increíble que su marido pudiera llegar a perder el control. No lo había creído posible. No con ella, al menos.

—No te sorprendas tanto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo frustrado que me he sentido durante estos últimos meses? Algunas noches estaba que me subía por las paredes.

«Claro», se dijo Bella. Porque no era tanto el deseo por ella lo que le había hecho perder el control, sino simplemente el deseo de sexo…

Debería haberlo adivinado. Superado un primer momento de decepción, intentó pensar con un mínimo de lógica. No tenía sentido aspirar a la luna. Ya había sabido cómo era las cosas cuando aceptó aquella segunda luna de miel. Edward no la amaba. Sin embargo, aparentemente, tampoco le había sido infiel. Debería sentirse agradecida por ello. Y aprovecharse precisamente de su frustración.

Porque lo cierto era que él no había sido el único en subirse por las paredes, al menos durante aquella última semana…

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? —le preguntó de pronto.

—¡Vaya una pregunta! No tengo ni idea.

—¿Tantas han sido?

—Yo no me preocuparía por ellas si fuera tú. Me olvidé de todas desde el momento en que tú apareciste.

No le extrañaba, pensó Bella, cínica. Al fin y al cabo, la había escogido para ser la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió en un impulso, a sabiendas de que estaba pisando un terreno muy resbaladizo.

—Porque eras perfecta.

Una respuesta inteligente.

—¿Te importó que fuera virgen?

—¿Importarme? —pareció sorprenderse—. ¿Por qué habría de haberme importado?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no tenía experiencia. Tengo la sensación de que, al cabo de un tiempo, te parecí aburrida en la cama.

—A mí nunca me has parecido aburrida en la cama.

—Oh, vamos. Edward. Si vamos a dar un nuevo impulso a nuestra relación, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser sincero…

Edward se daba cuenta de que la situación estaba empezando a escapársele de las manos.

—Bella, cariño, estoy siendo sincero. Yo nunca he pensado que eras aburrida en la cama. Pero eso no significa que no haya querido, en algún momento, imprimir a nuestra vida sexual un rumbo más… imaginativo. Y tengo la impresión de que tú no te opondrías si intentase hacer eso mismo durante esta segunda luna de miel. Pero, si es que te he interpretado mal, te sugiero que me lo digas ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de un… rumbo más imaginativo?

—No creo que éste sea el lugar más adecuado para que entremos en detalles. Si confías en mí, sin embargo, como un hombre experimentado, te lo demostraré cuando lleguemos a Dream Island —le lanzó una seductora mirada—. Te prometo que no haré nada que tú puedas encontrar, er… excesivo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como atarte a la cama —respondió de manera frívola, y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Vio que abría mucho los ojos, pero no distinguió brillo de alarma alguno en sus profundidades. Sólo sorpresa. Y quizás un leve fulgor de excitación.

Edward desterró aquella técnica amatoria como una de las posibilidades. Le excitaba insoportablemente imaginarse a Bella desnuda en una cama, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y las muñecas atadas a las barras del cabecero. Sospechaba que ella podría disfrutar de la experiencia tanto como él. Que podría entregarse con tanto entusiasmo como lo había hecho unos minutos antes, cuando le lamió el dedo. Se sentiría impotente para detenerlo, y disfrutaría aun más cuando él hubiera logrado vencer su timidez. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Por supuesto, podemos hacerlo si tú me lo pides… —añadió él.

El asistente escogió aquel momento para interrumpirlos con la comida. Edward vio que Bella se sonrojaba intensamente mientras recibía la bandeja. No tenía la menor duda de que le preocupaba que el hombre hubiera llegado a escuchar su conversación. O quizá se tratara de un rubor de excitación…

Edward esperaba que fuera esto último. Probablemente porque él mismo estaba terriblemente excitado, para su sorpresa. Era una lástima que todavía faltara tanto para llegar a Dream Island. Realmente tendría que poner coto a una conversación tan provocativa. La espera no le iba a sentar nada bien. Pero no tenía intención de apresurar las cosas con Bella.

Así que durante la comida ejercitó un implacable control sobre su mente y su cuerpo, después de lo cual reclinó su asiento y le dijo a Bella que iba dormir un poco.

—Despiértame cuando lleguemos, cariño —y cerró los ojos…

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Dream Island no era una isla grande. Y tampoco se encontraba lejos de tierra firme. Pero toda ella reunía los requisitos que debía tener una escapada romántica: pequeñas y numerosas playas de arenas blanquísimas, variedad de restaurantes dirigidos por los mejores chefs del mundo y un surtido de alojamientos de cinco estrellas para todos los gustos: desde el elegante hotel situado al pie de la playa principal hasta las villas individuales que salpicaban los jardines tropicales.

La villa de dos dormitorios que Edward había reservado para su segunda luna de miel era la única que tenía playa privada además de piscina. Era escandalosamente cara y solían alquilarla familias reales y estrellas de rock, o al menos eso le habían contado a él.

Esa vez iba a ocuparla un excéntrico millonario australiano dispuesto a gastar una fortuna para impresionar y hacerle un hijo a su segunda esposa.

Pero no era precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando Edward cuando el avión aterrizó en Cairns y de allí viajaron por fin en helicóptero a Dream Island. En realidad, estaba pensando en hacer el amor con Bella.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la villa, a bordo de un _buggy_ de playa que atravesó la densa selva tropical, lo irritó sobremanera. Pero su frustración quedó al margen cuando vio lo que había alquilado por dos mil dólares al día. La villa de estilo oriental no sólo era lujosa, sino que además estaba perfectamente acondicionada para el tipo de episodios eróticos que había tenido oportunidad de planear en el avión. Tenía un inmenso dormitorio con una cama enorme y un opulento baño de madera de teca con doble ducha y jacuzzi. El salón era igualmente adecuado, con varios cómodos sofás, lujosas alfombras y una gran pantalla de plasma.

Si a todo ello se añadía una absoluta intimidad, el resultado era el entorno perfecto para lo que Edward había estado pensando.

Pero primero tenía que deshacerse del diligente empleado que los había escoltado hasta allí, y que llevaba ya diez minutos enseñándoles la villa.

—Sólo tienen que descolgar cualquiera de los teléfonos… —estaba diciendo el hombre, que ya les había mostrado el salón, el dormitorio, el baño y la cocina— y la recepción del complejo contestará inmediatamente. Les atenderemos a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Hemos descubierto que los matrimonios de luna de miel prefieren este método, en lugar de que los empleados de limpieza se presenten cada mañana. La cocina está bien aprovisionada de todo lo necesario, pero también servimos comidas y cestas de picnic. Toda la comida y la bebida están incluidas en la tarifa. No se carga gasto extraordinario alguno a los huéspedes que alquilan esta villa en concreto, ni siquiera en los restaurantes. Les entrego las llaves de su _buggy_, aunque no lo necesitarán para ir a la playa. Como ya habrán podido ver, se encuentra a menos de cincuenta metros de la puerta. Lo necesitarán, sin embargo, para acercarse a los restaurantes. Creo que no me he olvidado de nada… ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —terminó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que nos lo ha explicado todo —le dijo Edward mientras se guardaba la llave del _buggy_, después de lo cual sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares de la cartera—. Gracias —y le tendió el dinero.

—Muy agradecido, señor.

—Y yo a usted por marcharse de una vez —musitó entre dientes mientras el empleado se alejaba.

Al fin se había quedado a solas con Bella… que, por cierto, había desaparecido: debía de haber ido al dormitorio principal. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allí. En efecto, allí estaba, de pie en medio de la habitación, contemplando la cama.

La mirada de Edward, sin embargo, se vio atraída no tanto por la cama, sino por el cabecero. Era de mimbre color cereza, como el resto del mobiliario. No había postes, pero sería perfectamente posible atar al cabecero un pañuelo de seda, o una corbata. Era una pena que no hubiera traído ninguna…

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió, dándose cuenta de repente de que Bella no había pronunciado una palabra desde que llegaron. Tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades, con aquel empleado que había estado hablando por los codos desde el instante en que los recogió en el helipuerto.

Bella aspiró profundo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, intentando recuperar la confianza en sí misma que Edward había logrado imbuirle esa mañana. Pero era inútil. La nueva Bella, la Bella atrevida y sensual, estaba definitivamente en peligro de trocarse de nuevo en la pobrecita Bella, en un deprimente proceso que empezó en el momento en que Edward había reclinado su asiento y cerrado los ojos para quedarse dormido en seguida.

Al principio se había maravillado de su capacidad para relajarse cuando debía de haber estado tan excitado como ella. Pero luego, al ver que se había quedado tranquilamente dormido, le habían entrado ganas de llorar.

Al final, ella también había reclinado su asiento y había intentado poner la mente en blanco; pero no había podido, acosada por inquietantes pensamientos. Evidentemente, todavía le quedaba mucho trecho para convertirse en la clase de mujer capaz de excitar a su experimentado marido. Una vez que Edward superó la primera sorpresa que le produjo su «nueva imagen», en realidad se había mostrado más divertido que excitado, una sospecha que se vio confirmada cuando se quedó dormido.

Para cuando el avión aterrizó en Cairas y de allí se trasladaron a Dream Island… ya estaba arrepentida de haber ido.

Forzando una sonrisa, se volvió hacia él.

—Todo esto ha debido de costarte una fortuna.

—Y que lo digas. Pero ha merecido la pena hasta el último céntimo. Me encanta la intimidad de este lugar. Creo que voy a hacerme nudista, al menos durante los diez próximos días. ¿Te animas?

Al ver su expresión de horror. Edward comprendió que la Bella con la que había viajado en avión esa mañana seguía siendo la misma de antes. Evidentemente Bella quería cambiar, deseaba probar cosas diferentes. Pero para un cambio tan radical se necesitaba mucho coraje y un alto grado de confianza en sí misma que a veces podía faltarle, como le estaba ocurriendo en aquel mismo momento. Podía entender perfectamente lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que se refugiara de nuevo en su concha.

En cualquier caso, tendría que ir más despacio de lo que había planeado en el avión, y rebajar sus expectativas, al menos las inmediatas.

—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay un montón de comida en la cocina.

—No, gracias —respondió, incómoda—. Ya he comido bastante en el avión. Pero creo que tomaré una ducha. Hace más calor aquí de lo que pensaba que haría en esta época del año.

—Es verdad. Y es una buena idea. Me ducharé contigo.

Edward vio que ponía unos ojos como platos, confirmándole lo que había sospechado: Bella estaba sufriendo una crisis de autoconfianza.

La súbita vulnerabilidad de su rostro lo dejó conmovido. De repente, aquel aire de inocencia le pareció absolutamente encantador. Pero la hora de la inocencia había pasado. Ese día ella le había demostrado que podían compartir algo más que una agradable experiencia sexual, y Edward deseaba precisamente eso. Lo deseaba con desesperación.

Además, sabía que no le estaría haciendo ningún favor si permitía que se refugiara de nuevo en su tímida naturaleza.

—Te gustará —le dijo, sonriente—. Confía en mí.

¡Qué confiara en él! Bella no habría podido imaginar una expresión más irónica. Pero en aquel momento no se trataba de confianza, sino de vergüenza. Sintió que le ardía la cara mientras se imaginaba a sí misma desnuda ante él. O, más que desnuda, desnudada.

Edward, por su parte, se había quedado sorprendido al ver que se ruborizaba por segunda vez. Pero no había tiempo para hablar. ¡Era la hora de la acción!

Bella se dejó abrazar y besar en un principio, contenta de dejarle la iniciativa. Después de todo, eso se le daba muy bien: mandar. Se había mostrado extremadamente dominante cuando se conocieron, deslumbrándola de tal forma, que había tenido poco tiempo para preocuparse o sorprenderse de que se hubiera fijado en ella. Pero eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento: entregarse ciegamente a la pasión que él parecía demostrarle. Por eso había aceptado aquella segunda luna de miel. Para volver a hacer el amor con él una vez más.

Por otro lado, Bella no se hacía ilusiones sobre el futuro de su matrimonio. ¿Cómo habría podido, cuando ella no deseaba tener otro bebé?

Se recordó que no debería haberse sentido culpable. Era él quien debería sentirse arrepentido. Pero Edward y la culpa eran términos incompatibles. Era un ser implacable, de sangre fría…

No. lo de la sangre fría no era cierto, pensó con un gemido mientas se dejaba abrazar. La evidencia de su deseo, clavándose con desesperada urgencia en su vientre, así lo demostraba. Excitada, le echó los brazos al cuello y pudo sentir sus senos estrechamente apretados contra el duro muro de su pecho.

De alguna manera consiguió levantarla en brazos sin despegar los labios de su boca, y el beso se prolongó mientras pasaban del dormitorio al baño. Segundos después la bajaba al suelo, decidido a sacarle la blusa por la cabeza.

—Por mucho que me encante este precioso sujetador negro… —le dijo mientras arrojaba la blusa descuidadamente a un lado— tendrá que desaparecer.

Le soltó el broche delantero, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A Bella le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que las dos copas se separaron. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Sólo entonces Edward bajó la mirada.

—Pero esto es todavía más precioso…

Bella aspiró profundamente, preparándose para la inminente caricia. Pero la caricia no llegó. En lugar de ello. Edward apoyó las manos en la cintura de sus téjanos blancos.

Esa vez el pulso se le disparó. Muy pronto, Edward podría ver con sus propios ojos lo que ella se había hecho. ¿Se quedaría sorprendido? ¿Agradado, complacido? ¿Le gustaría ese tipo de cosas? Rosalie suponía que a la mayoría de los hombres sí.

Esperaba que a Edward también. No podría soportar ver una mirada de disgusto o desagrado en sus ojos…

—Edward —pronunció de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… tengo que decirte algo.

—Espero que no sea nada malo.

—En realidad no…

—Eso suena todavía peor.

Bella se arrepintió de haber hablado. Cada vez le resultaba más incómodo confesarle lo que simplemente estaba a punto de descubrir por sí mismo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ayer… —empezó, tragando saliva… cuando fui al salón de belleza, yo, er… me hicieron un trabajo a la cera.

Edward frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Y?

—Que me lo hicieron por todo el cuerpo.

Vio que arqueaba las cejas. Pero luego sonrió. Una sonrisa decididamente sensual.

—Pequeña picara…

Esa vez le encantó su rubor, la manera en que podía sentirse avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo… Hasta que conoció a Bella, no había querido saber nada de vírgenes. Siempre había preferido chicas con experiencia.

Pero al fin había descubierto por qué algunos hombres tenían esa debilidad por las chicas vírgenes, especialmente aquéllas que se mostraban dispuestas a aprender los numerosos y variados placeres de la carne. Que era precisamente el caso de Bella en aquel momento. Tenía la cabeza llena de infinitas posibilidades eróticas, y posturas…

—Dame sólo un segundo, corazón —le dijo mientras empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa—. Creo que debo desnudarme antes de seguir adelante contigo. Estás tan sexy ahora mismo… —añadió al terminar de quitársela—. Me gustaría tenerte medio desnuda durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí. O quizá desnuda del todo, sólo con esas sandalias tan sexys…

Bella se alegró de que hubiera mencionado las sandalias, dándole una excusa para bajar la mirada en lugar de clavarla en su desnudez. Se había olvidado de lo avasalladoramente masculino que era su cuerpo.

—Casi me da lástima que tengas que quitártelas —continuó él, con sus calcetines volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, junto con el resto de su ropa—. Pero siempre podrás ponértelas después cuando salgamos de la ducha.

La imagen que convocó con aquellas palabras la dejó sobrecogida. La idea de exhibirse desnuda ante él calzada únicamente con unas sandalias de tacón le resultaba demasiado… intimidante.

—Pero lo primero es lo primero —añadió él mientras se disponía a desabrocharle el botón de los téjanos—. No sé tú, pero yo de repente estoy sudando de calor.

Con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos oscuros, le bajó la cremallera, descubriendo la braga de satén blanco. Estaba a punto de bajarle el pantalón cuando Bella se quedó sin aliento.

Pero, casi inmediatamente. Edward se detuvo.

—Creo que tendrás que descalzarte primero.

Así lo hizo.

—Y ahora el resto —ordenó él—. Hazlo. Quiero verte.

Un nudo le subió por la garganta. Pero no tenía más remedio que obedecerlo, tan excitada como estaba. Era cruel la capacidad que tenía de despertarle aquel deseo… Cruel y despiadada.

Resistirse carecía de todo sentido. En algún momento de la última semana había alcanzado un punto de no retomo, y nada excepto la muerte podía detenerla ya.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a hacerlo, lo de desnudarse delante de él. ¡Pero sí! ¡Lo hizo!

Aquella muestra de obediencia le provocó una sensación de triunfo. Se sentía orgulloso de que una chica tan tímida como ella hubiera hecho algo tan atrevido. Descarado, incluso.

Pero esa satisfacción quedó pronto olvidada ante la vista de su cuerpo. ¡Qué hermosa era! Tenía una figura perfectamente proporcionada y deliciosamente curvilínea, de senos llenos y redondeados, fina cintura, caderas anchas y generosas, piernas largas y bien torneadas.

Quizá no debería haberse sentido tan sorprendido. Pero lo cierto era que nunca antes la había visto desnuda de pie ante él: solamente tumbada en la cama, habitualmente cubierta por las sábanas.

—Pareces una diosa griega —murmuró mientras la barría con la mirada—. No, no te cubras… —le advirtió al ver que se llevaba las manos a su sexo—. Quiero mirártelo —«y tocártelo. Y lamértelo», añadió para sus adentros.

Y ella se iba a dejar. Iba a dejar que le hiciera todo lo que gustara con ella.

Ciertamente, seguía tenido una expresión de asombro en los ojos. Pero junto al asombro estaba la excitación. Sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, entreabría levemente los labios en su esfuerzo por llenarse de aire los pulmones. Edward estaba seguro de que, si en ese instante hubiera estirado la mano hacia su sexo, lo habría sentido muy, pero que muy húmedo.

Bella ansiaba que dejara de mirarla de una vez e hiciera algo. Lo que fuera. Ya le había supuesto un verdadero tormento terminar de desnudarse, sobre todo cuando tuvo que quitarse la braga. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida, ni tan excitada tampoco.

—Quédate donde estás —le ordenó él—. No te muevas. No te cubras.

Bella cerró los puños a los lados mientras lo veía descorrer la pantalla de la ducha y meterse dentro pata abrir los grifos. Se tomó su tiempo para ajustar la temperatura del agua y la dirección de los dos potentes chorros antes de reunirse nuevamente con ella.

—Vamos —la tomó de la mano.

La llevó al centro del plato, donde los dos chorros se encontraban, y la colocó de manera que el agua cayera sobre ella como una tormenta tropical, por delante y por detrás. El gemido que soltó Bella fue de sorpresa, porque jamás había imaginado que la sensación del agua pudiera resultar tan erótica. Cuando cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartarse el pelo de la cara, el impacto de los dos chorros en los senos provocó que los pezones se le endurecieran aún más.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que Edward había entrado en la ducha y estaba de pie frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de atraerla hacia sí cuando la miró a los ojos. Nunca había visto tanto deseo en los ojos de una mujer.

Le pidió que se diera la vuelta para poder abrazarla por detrás. Apretándola contra su cuerpo con un brazo, utilizó su mano libre para prepararla convenientemente. Pero no tardó en descubrir que no hacía falta. No sólo estaba húmeda: estaba en llamas mientras acudía al encuentro de su mano y alzaba las nalgas de la manera más provocativa posible. No tenía sentido andarse con preliminares. ¡Tenía que entrar en ella ya, rápido!

Cuando Edward la hizo volverse de nuevo, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y alzó la pierna derecha para rodearle la cadera. En esa posición, se preparó para penetrarla.

—Sí… —gruñó en el instante en que sintió su carne cerrándose sobre la suya.

El ronco gemido de Bella fue como un reflejo de su propio placer. Placer y pasión. No le bastaba con estar dentro: el deseo de moverse era tan violento como urgente. Edward la llevó en vilo hasta la pared de azulejos, buscando un punto de apoyo.

No hubo ternura alguna en aquel acto: sólo la desesperada necesidad de desahogar la frustración de los últimos meses. Pero no era una frustración puramente física, sino también emocional. Quería experimentar el orgasmo de Bella tanto como el suyo propio. Sólo entonces podría saber con seguridad que había vuelto a recuperar a su esposa y que podían tener un futuro juntos. Porque había llegado a temer que su segundo matrimonio terminara fracasando como el primero.

Pero ya no. Evidentemente Bella todavía lo amaba y lo deseaba. «Más que nunca», añadió para sus adentros con una jubilosa sensación de triunfo cuando la sintió derretirse en sus brazos, en perfecta sintonía con su propio clímax. Apoyando ambas manos en la pared, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en paladear la intensidad de sus contracciones internas. Contracciones que se prolongaron una y otra vez, mientras Edward se vertía en ella de la manera más satisfactoria posible.

Hasta que finalmente cesaron, y Bella dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Con un suspiro saciado, Edward se retiró; sólo entonces abrió los ojos, y se quedó sorprendido al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Bella! ¡Cariño! —exclamó, preocupado y alarmado—. ¿Qué pasa?

No parecía capaz de responder. Simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Estás cansada —la meció cariñosamente en sus brazos—. Los viajes cansan mucho —o eso o había experimentado algún tipo de depresión después del orgasmo. Había mujeres que se emocionaban mucho después de hacer el amor, sobre todo si habían tenido un orgasmo como el de Bella. Nunca antes la había visto llorar después de hacerlo. Pero la gente cambiaba. Y Bella había cambiado.

Tampoco podía descartar que aquellas lágrimas tuvieran algo que ver con el bebé que hacía tan poco había perdido.

—Vamos bajo el agua —le dijo, al ver que empezaba a temblar de frío—. Así está mejor, ¿no te parece? Date la vuelta y apóyate en mí, que voy a dejarte toda limpia.

No había tenido intención de excitarla de nuevo con el gel. Tampoco había imaginado que pudiera suceder tan rápido. Pero en el instante en que le rozó los pezones con la mano, los sintió endurecerse. Sintió que toda ella se excitaba. ¡Increíble!

Apenas unos segundos antes se había quedado totalmente saciado, convencido de que tendría que esperar a recuperarse antes de volver a hacer el amor con ella. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Por supuesto que podría. Sin embargo… ¿le dejaría que le hiciera lo que tenía en mente?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Espera un poco, preciosa —le dijo mientras cerraba los grifos—. Se impone un cambio de escenario.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de que se viera enérgicamente secada con una toalla y envuelta en otra. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pensar sólo serviría para entristecerla, como le había ocurrido hacía unos minutos, después de que Edward le hubiera hecho el amor de una manera tan brusca en la ducha.

Había disfrutado mucho, desde luego. No había tenido ninguna queja. ¿Pero qué había hecho su mente después? La había impulsado a desear la luna; eso era. Le había hecho desear lo que no podía tener: su amor.

¡Como si eso pudiera suceder! Podía acicalarse y vestirse de la manera más provocativa del mundo, y lo único que podría esperar de Edward sería que la deseara algo más… Había estado casado con una _top model_, por el amor de Dios, y no la había amado. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella?

«Concéntrate en el sexo, Bella», se ordenó con severidad mientras se dejaba llevar en brazos al dormitorio. «Al menos podrás disfrutar».

—Agárrate a mi cuello —le dijo él mientras aguantaba su peso con una mano y retiraba la colcha de la cama con la otra.

Las sábanas eran de satén de color crema; Edward la tumbó y acto seguido le quitó la toalla. Se tendió a su lado. Gotas de agua perlaban la oscura mata de vello que cubría su pecho.

—Así está mucho mejor —murmuró mientras le apartaba el cabello todavía húmedo de la cara—. Estamos mucho más cómodos.

La besó entonces. La besó y acarició hasta que la dejó toda excitada, temblando. Cuando se cernió sobre ella, Bella contuvo el aliento a la espera de sentirlo nuevamente dentro. Pero Edward no hizo nada de eso. Con los ojos muy abiertos, vio que empezaba a deslizar los labios todo a lo largo de su cuerpo, trazando un sendero de besos. Primero por sus senos, su estómago, su vientre…

«Oh, Dios», pensó, aturdida, cerrando los dedos sobre las sábanas.

Una parte de su ser se estremeció al imaginárselo allí abajo, haciéndole lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero al resto de su persona no le importó lo más mínimo. ¡Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que estaba disfrutando!

Sus labios y su lengua parecían estar en todas partes, besándola, lamiéndola, chupándola. Sus dedos se mostraban igualmente implacables, aumentando su erótico tormento con una exploración increíblemente íntima. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo todas aquellas cosas. No podía creer que ella estuviera disfrutando tanto con aquellas escandalosas libertades que él se estaba tomando con su cuerpo.

Y tampoco podía creer que se hubiera detenido tan de repente. El grito que soltó fue de pura frustración.

—Confía en mí —le pidió Edward con la cabeza apoyada sobre la leve curva de su vientre, antes de deslizar los dedos por la suave piel de su pubis—. Me encanta verte así —murmuró con una sonrisa perversa.

Era un hombre perverso, pensó Bella, sin aliento, cuando lo sintió reanudar sus caricias. Más perverso de lo que había imaginado. La tensión que le estaba provocando por dentro era tanto de placer como de dolor. De tormento y de éxtasis. En aquel momento habría sido capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él…

Pero una vez más Edward volvió a interrumpirse y alzó la cabeza.

—Es increíble —le dijo con una expresión casi perpleja—. Yo creía que ya no podía más, y de pronto resulta que sí. Pero como en el avión me dijiste que debíamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, tengo que confesarte que no soy un gran aficionado a la postura del misionero. Así que… ¿te importaría que probáramos algo diferente?

No esperó su respuesta. Simplemente se incorporó y la ayudó a sentarse. Después, sentado frente a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la acomodó sobre sus muslos, con las piernas bien abiertas.

Y, antes de que Bella pudiera darse cuenta, la penetró.

—No es la mejor posición del mundo para que un hombre pueda moverse —gruñó mientras la aferraba de las caderas—. No tengo mucho espacio para apoyarme, así que tú tendrás que colaborar. Con tus músculos internos. Apriétame todo lo que puedas, hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sí, así… Aaaah, sí… ¿ves lo bien que se te da? Y a ti también te gusta. Puedo verlo.

¿Qué si le gustaba?, se preguntó Bella, admirada. Le encantaba. Pero quería más.

—Bésame —le ordenó ella.

A Edward le emocionó aquella apasionada exigencia. Era justamente lo que quería en una esposa. Una mujer con necesidades que fueran un reflejo de las suyas propias. Nunca había imaginado que Bella podría estar a la altura de aquellas expectativas; que fuera capaz de proporcionarle el grado de placer que había disfrutado con Heidi.

Pero se había equivocado. Bella prometía ser una pareja aún más excitante. Y la perspectiva de enseñarle todo lo que sabía también lo era. Además, ella nunca le daría motivos para sospechar que su placer podía ser fingido. No, su placer era real, su amor era real… Toda ella era real.

Le acunó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, ansioso de devorarle la boca y la lengua. Las caderas de Bella seguían moviéndose como si tuvieran voluntad propia, con sus músculos tensándose y distendiéndose alrededor de su miembro… El clímax le robó a Edward el aliento, arrancándole un grito ronco. Por un instante temió que fuera a sufrir un colapso cardiaco, tal fue la opresión que le atenazó el pecho, como si se lo hubieran apretado con un tomo. Pero luego sobrevino el orgasmo de Bella, y ya no sintió nada que no fuera placer. Oleada tras oleada de placer. ¡Un placer glorioso, arrebatador, explosivo!

Estaba empezando a volver a la realidad cuando sintió la boca de Bella, cálida y húmeda, en el cuello. Se había acurrucado en su regazo, abrazado a él… y el suspiro que soltó fue el de una mujer saciada, feliz.

Aquel suspiro le provocó una satisfacción enorme, incomparable. Si alguien en el mundo se merecía estar contenta, saciada, ésa era Bella. Lo único que le faltaba era concebir un bebé. Con un poco de suerte, en una semana, sería capaz de hacerle eso también.

Mientras tanto…

Esperó unos minutos antes de moverse, hasta que resultó obvio que se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado, la tumbó en la cama antes de apartarse. Bostezó; él también estaba cansado.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente que intentaría con ella?, se preguntó cuando ya empezaba a adormilarse.

Las posibilidades, sin duda, eran infinitas…

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Hola, no había podido subir antes los capítulos, asi que les regalo tres capítulos de esta historia que me hizo llorar tremendamente. Cada vez se pondrá mejor.**


	6. Chapter 5

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 5**

Edward se despertó antes que Bella. Durante un rato, se quedó en la cama, mirándola y pensando en lo afortunado que era de haberse casado con ella. En un cierto momento, todavía dormida, Bella se volvió hacia él y se acurrucó en su regazo, con sus senos desnudos presionando contra su pecho.

Sintiendo que se excitaba. Edward pensó en despertarla para volver a hacerle el amor. Pero el reloj de la mesilla marcaba las cinco y media; la tarde estaba cayendo. Sería mejor dejarla descansar.

Muy cuidadosamente, se alejó de la tentación. Bella no se despertó; tan sólo emitió un leve gemido mientras se encogía en posición fetal. Edward se levantó de la cama, la cubrió con la sábana y salió a la terraza de madera que rodeaba la piscina. El agua, calentada por el sol, no estaba todo lo fresca que le hubiera gustado, así que echó a correr por el estrecho sendero que llevaba a la playa y se zambulló en el mar.

A Edward no le gustaba la idea de sentarse aquella noche en un restaurante, en su actual estado de excitación. Le gustaban los restaurantes lujosos, pero esa noche tenía otros planes. Esa noche quería volver con Bella a la villa a una hora razonable, y perfectamente sobrio para lo que tenía en mente. Aunque no le importaría volver un tanto achispado…

Para cuando volvió al dormitorio, todo mojado. Bella todavía seguía dormida. Se dirigió directamente al baño, donde se duchó. No se afeitó, pese a que ya tenía una sombra de barba. A partir de ese momento, o al menos mientras duraran aquellas vacaciones, pensaba ofrecerle a su esposa una imagen distinta. Y convertirse en un amante muy diferente del más bien conservador compañero de cama que había sido hasta la fecha.

Seguía dormida cuando Edward salió del baño, con una toalla atada a la cintura. Se acercó a la cama para mirarla enternecido. Debía de estar exhausta, después de un viaje tan largo y un sexo tan excitante… Sospechaba, además, que debía de estar emocionalmente agotada. Tomar decisiones y cambios de vida siempre tenía un precio. Edward lo sabía demasiado bien: su trayectoria vital no había sido tan fácil y cómoda como algunos pensaban, siendo como era hijo de millonario.

Lo que la gente no sabía era que su padre era un canalla dominante y avasallador que había maltratado a su esposa y que había programado la vida de sus dos hijos casi desde su nacimiento. Su hermano mayor, Anthony, había aceptado resignado los planes de su dominante padre… hasta que se cansó. Pero él siempre había sido un rebelde, y demasiado a menudo había recibido el mismo castigo que todos los miembros de la familia que habían osado contrariar la voluntad de Wayne Masen. Al principio había sufrido maltrato físico, y después la retirada de todo apoyo económico.

Si no hubiera sido por el dinero que Anthony le había legado a su muerte. Edward nunca habría podido permitirse estudiar Derecho. Su padre le había dado un ultimátum la misma noche de su graduación en el instituto, apenas una semana antes del accidente que le costó la vida a su hermano. O se integraba en el negocio familiar, o se quedaba solo y sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Edward había escogido lo último, incluso antes de haber heredado el legado de su hermano, que incluyó un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y una cartera de acciones que le permitieron sobrevivir hasta que obtuvo la licenciatura.

Fiel a su amenaza, su padre le retiró la palabra. Ni siquiera se la dirigió cuando Edward acudió a visitar a su madre moribunda al hospital, algunos años antes. Cada vez que había entrado en aquella habitación, él había salido inmediatamente, ajeno al dolor que aquel gesto había ocasionado a su esposa. Por supuesto, tampoco había asistido a su boda.

De todas formas, él tampoco lo había invitado.

Heidi sabía la verdad. Enamorado como había estado de ella, Edward había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para contárselo todo. Bella, en cambio, no sabía nada. Edward sólo le había dicho que su padre viudo vivía en los Estados Unidos, y que no se encontraba en condiciones de viajar. Cuando no recibieron regalo alguno de bodas, la excusa que puso fue que su padre no era aficionado a los regalos, algo de lo que siempre se había encargado su esposa.

De manera extraña, la prensa nunca había sacado a relucir ese alejamiento. De cara al público, con los medios, Wayne Masen siempre había elogiado a su hijo. Y Edward había evitado cuidadosamente el tema en sus declaraciones.

Durante algún tiempo. Edward no había querido ni casarse ni tener una familia. Los malos ejemplos familiares solían producir ese efecto. Después del fallecimiento de su madre, sin embargo, había empezado a cambiar de idea, para obsesionarse progresivamente con el proyecto de convertirse en un buen marido y en un buen padre. Desgraciadamente, con Heidi no había sido capaz ni de lo uno ni de lo otro.

Eso se había debido, en parte, a que Heidi había sido incapaz de tener hijos. Además de que habría sido una pésima madre.

Bella, por el contrario, sería una madre maravillosa. No tenía una sola pizca de maldad, y tampoco era vana ni materialista. Era dulce, tierna, cariñosa. Edward había lamentado terriblemente lo mucho que había sufrido al perder al bebé, pero… ¿quién podía saberlo? Quizá todo aquello había sido para mejor. «Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte», decía el refrán.

La semana pasada. Bella había salido por fin de su dolor convertida en una persona mucho más fuerte. Edward profesaba un gran respeto a las personas que se esforzaban por combatir la adversidad, en vez de quedarse sentadas sin hacer nada, compadeciéndose de sí mismas. Algo que Bella había corrido serio peligro de hacer. Pero ya no, afortunadamente.

De repente se sintió tentado de despertarla para poder decirle lo mucho que la admiraba. Al final optó por no hacerlo. Su cumplido habría podido interpretarse como una invitación a tener sexo. Y dado que le parecía absolutamente irresistible en ese terreno, y que quería reservar fuerzas para después, decidió dejarla dormir.

En lugar de ello, intentó mantenerse ocupado en algo. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes de su móvil. No tenía ninguno, afortunadamente. Sabía que a Bella no le gustaría descubrir que seguía trabajando en su segunda luna de miel. Aun así, no lo apagó. Podría necesitarlo.

La nueva agencia de casting que había montado en Images seguía en fase de desarrollo. Había formado a una plantilla capaz, pero todavía algo inexperta, que no vacilaría en llamarlo para pedirle consejo. Era algo improbable que eso ocurriera durante ese fin de semana, pero las cosas podían complicarse para la siguiente.

Llamó luego a recepción y reservó una mesa para las siete y media en uno de los restaurantes informales, el Hibiscus. Al parecer tenía un menú muy variado, desde marisco hasta platos asiáticos. El servicio era rápido y no tendrían que vestirse de punta en blanco.

Acto seguido, deshizo su equipaje y el de Bella. Se sorprendió al ver la ropa que había llevado: toda era nueva y tremendamente sexy. Había, por ejemplo, un diminuto biquini rojo y se moría de ganas de verla con él puesto…

Como a las seis y media Bella seguía durmiendo, estuvo a punto de despertarla, pero antes decidió vestirse. Escogió unos pantalones de lino beige, una camisa negra de seda y mocasines italianos. Estaba de pie al lado de cama, poniéndose su Rolex de oro, cuando se repente vio que Bella tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —sonrió—. La Bella Durmiente ya ha retornado al mundo de los vivos.

—Estás vestido.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo salir en cueros.

—¿Salir? —repitió extrañada, como si estuviera hablando otro idioma.

Edward suspiró.

—Ciertamente me resulta muchísimo más atractiva la perspectiva de meterme de nuevo en la cama. Pero, mientras estemos aquí, no vamos a poder hacer el amor todo el día y a todas horas: me temo que de cuando en cuando tendremos que hacer un descanso. Es triste, lo sé, pero cierto. Dado que no soy muy aficionado a los picnics, he pensado que salir a cenar cada noche podría ser la solución adecuada. Después de todo… —añadió con una sonrisa irónica— si nunca salimos, ¿cuándo vas a ponerte toda esa ropa tan sexy que has traído?

Bella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Has deshecho mi maleta?

—Me he permitido esa libertad, sí…

—¿Dónde has puesto mi bolsa de aseo?

—En el baño, por supuesto.

—No me la habrás abierto también, ¿verdad?

—Cielos, no. Tus secretos femeninos están a salvo —añadió con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj—. Son más de las seis y media, y he reservado mesa para las siete y media. Dispones de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para prepararte. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo?

—Tendré que arreglarme el pelo. Con el corte a capas que me han hecho, tardo años en secármelo.

—Llévalo como lo llevaste el lunes por la mañana. Estabas muy sexy.

«Y tú también», pensó, mirándolo. En aquel momento, tenía un aspecto espléndido. No le había visto nunca los pantalones de lino y la camisa de seda negra que llevaba. Se había arremangado la camisa, exhibiendo el bronceado que había adquirido ese verano. Su pelo corto todavía tenía restos de humedad, señal de que acababa de ducharse. Sin embargo, no se había afeitado, lo cual no era muy propio de él. Habitualmente se afeitaba hasta dos veces al día.

Se le aceleró el pulso mientras lo recorría con la mirada. Imágenes de lo que habían hecho poco antes en la cama asaltaron su cerebro. De repente, quiso volver a experimentar todo aquello. Desesperadamente. En aquel mismo momento. Ojalá no hubiera reservado mesa en aquel restaurante…

«¡Oh, Dios mío!», exclamó para sus adentros.

—¿Qué hora has dicho que era?

—Más de las seis y media.

—Será mejor que me prepare, entonces… —saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño. Solía tomar la píldora sobre las seis, una hora que había elegido porque a esas alturas del día siempre estaba despierta. Desde que tuvo el aborto, las mañanas no habían sido precisamente el mejor momento del día para recordar nada.

Si hubiera estado tomando una píldora normal, no habría tenido importancia que se pasara o se adelantara una hora. Pero estaba tomando la mini píldora, y el médico le había advertido sobre la importancia de tomarla siempre cada día a la misma hora.

Después de encerrarse con llave en el baño, se apresuró a sacar las píldoras de su bolsa de aseo, y se tomó una a toda velocidad con un poco de agua. Acto seguido las escondió en un bolsillo interior.

Se estremeció sólo de pensar en lo que habría pasado si Edward se hubiera atrevido a sacarle los cosméticos y demás artículos de la bolsa de aseo. Seguro que habría visto el paquete de pastillas. ¡Eso habría sido un desastre!

—Salgo en seguida —le dijo a través de la puerta.

—Bien. Te espero en el salón.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio, contenta de poder estar unos momentos a solas para recuperarse. Y para pensar sobre lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron a la isla.

Bella siempre había sabido que Edward era un buen amante. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era algo más que eso. Era un perfeccionista en lodo lo que hacía. Obviamente había aprendido las técnicas y las posturas adecuadas para proporcionar el máximo placer a su pareja.

Y, desde luego, a juzgar por lo que le había dicho antes, la postura del misionero no figuraba entre ellas.

No era que no hubiera gozado antes con Edward haciéndolo en esa postura. Había gozado, por supuesto. Le había gustado especialmente que pudieran mirarse a los ojos en todo momento. Era la postura del amor verdadero, del romance.

Lo que Edward le había hecho ese día, y lo que le había prometido hacerle en el futuro, no tenía nada que ver con el verdadero amor, ni con el romance. Todo se reducía al sexo. Sexo salvaje, adjetivo. Obsesivo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y volvió a estremecerse. Podía verse a sí misma, haciendo el amor allí, apoyada en la pared… Cuando fue a recoger el frasco de gel, recordó lo que Edward le había hecho después, la manera en que le había enjabonado los senos, el sexo… Sin pensarlo, se sorprendió haciendo lo mismo, reviviendo aquella experiencia, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían bajo sus dedos…

Se detuvo justo a tiempo, consciente de que cualquier clímax que hubiera alcanzado en esas condiciones no hubiera podido compararse con nada de lo que había experimentado con Edward. Se reservaría para él.

Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y descolgó una toalla. Una vez seca, se lavó los dientes y recogió el pelo tal y como Edward le había sugerido antes. Después de maquillarse, retrocedió un paso y se miró desnuda en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

«Estás sexy, Bella», se dijo. «¿Y ahora qué te vas a poner?».

Se había comprado varios vestidos para estrenar allí. Todos muy sensuales, cada uno a su manera, atrevidos y coloridos. Pero uno en especial destacaba sobre todos los demás.

Era rojo, de un rojo oscuro, de seda. Tenía un diseño moderno, de cintura alta y falda corta, con vuelo. El escote era pronunciado y los tirantes muy finos. Bella se había comprado unos zapatos a juego para acompañarlo, junto con ropa interior de satén: un sujetador sin tirantes, de medias copas, y tanga. Naturalmente, no se pondría medias.

En resumen: el vestido perfecto si lo que quería era volver a casa cuanto antes con su marido para… lo que viniera después.

¡Sí, definitivamente el rojo!

—El rojo te sienta de maravilla —le dijo Edward.

—Gracias —repuso Bella—. No es un color que suela llevar. A mí me pareció demasiado llamativo. Pero Rosalie me convenció de que me lo comprara.

Se dirigían al restaurante a bordo del _buggy_. La noche ya había caído y la estrecha carretera estaba iluminada por farolas que colgaban de las palmeras, de trecho en trecho.

—Nosotros usamos mucho el rojo en publicidad —le explicó él—. Es el más potente de los colores primarios. Un estudio reciente ha demostrado que a los hombres nos parecen más atractivas las mujeres que se visten con ese color.

—¿De veras? Pues me alegro, porque también me he comprado un biquini rojo.

—Ya lo he visto. Me muero de ganas de verte con él. Y sin él —añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Bella sintió el efecto de aquellas palabras en todo el cuerpo: hasta en los dedos de los pies, con sus uñas recién pintadas, también de rojo.

—¿Con o sin sandalias?

La sensual risa de Edward no logró más que excitarla aún más.

—Sospecho que acabarás cansándote de llevarlas —señaló con la cabeza los altísimos tacones.

—Son demasiado altas, ¿verdad?

—Diablos, no. Son estupendas. Sólo que imagino que será difícil andar con ellas.

—He estado practicando.

—Perfecto. Y te dejaré que sigas practicando conmigo esta noche.

A Bella se le secó de repente la garganta.

—Haciendo… ¿qué?

«Qué deliciosa que es», pensó Edward. Se esforzaba por mostrarse atrevida, picante, cuando por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica dulce e inocente de siempre. Le encantaba que estuviera dispuesta a probar nuevas cosas. Pero también que nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas con ningún otro hombre.

Esos pensamientos le despertaron un dulce sentimiento de posesión que jamás antes había experimentado.

—Lo que a ti más te guste, querida —repuso con tono suave.

Cuando se volvió nuevamente para mirarla, la sorprendió humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. Así que era eso lo que quería hacer…

La vista de la verja de seguridad delante de ellos anunciaba el fin de la carretera privada. Edward saludó al guardia con un gesto cuando los dejó pasar. El bosque tropical del otro lado terminaba bruscamente, dando paso a más jardines que rodeaban los diferentes edificios del complejo. Había también más carreteras, que se perdían en todas direcciones. Blancos postes de señales en cada cruce indicaban los caminos al hotel, a la playa principal, a las piscinas… y al Hibiscus.

Edward giró a la izquierda y continuó por la carretera que llevaba al aparcamiento del restaurante, que sorprendentemente estaba lleno. Había oído que Dream Island rara vez estaba vacía, pero tampoco había esperado encontrar tanta gente.

El ambiente del restaurante era delicioso, con grandes ventanales que daban a una de las mayores piscinas que Edward había visto en su vida. Cuando llamó antes por teléfono, le habían dado a escoger entre cenar fuera o dentro. Había dudado, ya que le habían advertido de que en aquella época de año solía haber tormentas. En aquel momento se alegró de haber elegido cenar dentro, ya que soplaba una fuerte brisa marina y hacía bastante más fresco que en el interior de la isla.

Un joven y atractivo camarero los llevó a una mesa desde la que se disfrutaba de una espléndida vista de la piscina. El joven se mostró muy atento a la hora de tomarles nota, y les sirvió la botella de vino solícito, algo que le pareció muy agradable… hasta que se fijó en la dirección de su mirada.

Cuando el camarero se tomó su tiempo en abrir la botella y servirles el vino. Edward advirtió con irritación que sus ávidos azules volaban al escote de Bella con mayor frecuencia de lo que habría sido correcto o decente.

Estaba indignado. Se prometió que si aquel tipo volvía a fijarse en el escote de Bella, él…«¿Tú qué?», le preguntó la voz de la razón, irónica. «¿Montarás una escena? ¿Harás el ridículo? ¿Pedirás otra mesa? ¿Te marcharás dando un portazo?».

Él nunca hacía esas cosas. De hecho, se había pasado toda su vida adulta ejerciendo un férreo control sobre su carácter. El mal ejemplo de su padre, que había tenido la horrible costumbre de estallar por nada, o de volcar su furia en el maltrato físico o de palabra, había vacunado a Edward contra todo tipo de comportamiento desagradable o irracional. Con los años se había ganado la reputación de mantener una perfecta tranquilidad en las situaciones más difíciles, en medio de las peores crisis. Nunca estallaba, ni siquiera cuando la gente hacía cosas estúpidas. Nunca perdía el control.

Y nunca tampoco se había dejado llevar por los celos, ni siquiera cuando había estado casado con una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo.

De ahí su estupor cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo víctima de un ataque de celos que no sólo le resultaba ajeno, sino además casi incontrolable. La tentación de sacar a Bella de allí, lejos de la mirada lasciva de aquel camarero, resultaba casi insoportable.

Con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, logró desviar la mirada y barrió el restaurante con la vista, sin ver nada en realidad, hasta que descubrió que el camarero ya se había retirado después de tomarle la orden a Bella.

Y sólo entonces reconoció a una mujer que se hallaba sentada en una mesa cercana.

—¡Dios mío, pero si es Tany! —exclamó de pronto.

Tany debió de haber oído su nombre, porque alzó la mirada, sonrió y le hizo una seña. Aunque seguía siendo una cliente de Images, Edward no había seguido personalmente su gran éxito de los últimos años. Una vez que Heidi entró en escena. Edward juzgó mas prudente encargar la asesoría de imagen de su antigua amante a otro agente, una medida que al final había resultado innecesaria. Pero eso no lo había sabido en aquel entonces.

Tany seguía teniendo un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque ya no vendía tantos discos como antes. Hacía ya tiempo que había cumplido los cuarenta y se conservaba muy bien.

Edward la saludó con la mano y miró luego a Bella, que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de vino, algo ruborizada. Que supuestamente hubiera disfrutado de las atenciones de aquel camarero era algo que le sacaba de quicio. ¡De repente no estaba tan seguro de que le gustara en absoluto aquella nueva imagen tan sexy que tenía!

—Tendrás que disculparme un momento, Bella —le dijo, con un tono más tranquilo de lo que se sentía por dentro—. Tengo que acercarme a saludar a una amiga mía.

Bella se tensó visiblemente. Ciertamente había estado disfrutando de las atenciones del camarero; incluso había descubierto un ligero brillo de celos en los ojos de Edward. La había excitado pensar que estaba celoso.

Pero, de repente, era ella la celosa. Porque sabía exactamente quién era esa amiga de Edward.

—Supongo que te refieres a Tania Delani.

—¿Eres fan de Tany?

—Por el amor de Dios, todo el mundo conoce a Tany y lo que tú hiciste por ella. Durante años estuvo saliendo en todos los periódicos y revistas —que ella no había tenido costumbre de leer por aquel entonces. Si no hubiera buscado a Edward por Internet, no habría sabido absolutamente nada de su relación con Tania Delani, ni de su vida pasada. Él, por su parte, nunca le había hablado de aquel episodio.

Pero… ¿por qué habría debido hacerlo?, pensó con una súbita punzada de amargura. Ella no era su media naranja. Sólo su estúpida segunda esposa.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

—Pero de eso hace años —repuso él.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que yo ya había nacido por aquel entonces. Y sabía leer. Tengo casi veinticinco años. Edward, no cinco.

—Ya.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a que venga? —se oyó decir a sí misma. Dios sabía por qué. Debía de ser masoquista… O tal vez era la curiosidad lo que le había movido a hacer la oferta, el deseo de ver de cerca de una mujer que de lejos parecía tan fabulosa…

—¿No te importa?

—¿Debería importarme?

—No —respondió él, tras una ligera vacilación—. Supongo que no.

No era una respuesta muy reconfortante. Pero Bella sonrió y Edward se apresuró a invitar a su antigua conquista a acercarse, por señas.

La observó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, con un paso tan sensual como su rostro y su figura. Vestida como iba con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y un _top_ amarillo tejido, con un escandaloso escote, sus encantos quedaban perfectamente a la vista. «Seguro que se ha operado los senos», pensó Bella con mala intención. Y la cara, porque de cerca eran muy pocas las arrugas que se distinguían en su rostro, ni siquiera alrededor de los ojos. Por lo demás, iba muy maquillada. Demasiado. La melena, larguísima y muy negra, le daba un aspecto excesivamente juvenil.

—No, no —dijo Tany cuando él le sacaba ya una silla—. No voy a quedarme. Ya he acabado de cenar y he de irme. Esta noche tengo actuación en el hotel. Sólo quería saludarte y felicitarte a ti y a tu esposa. Me enteré de que te habías vuelto a casar el año pasado. Parece que en esta ocasión has elegido mejor —añadió, sorprendiendo a Bella con una amable sonrisa—. Es un placer conocerte, querida —le tendió la mano.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Bella mientras se la estrechaba.

—¿Sabes? Tu marido es un hombre maravilloso. Me ayudó mucho cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre le estaré agradecida. No. Edward, siéntate y calla la boca por una vez. ¡Hombres! —exclamó, haciendo un gesto de exasperación—. Simplemente no saben aceptar un cumplido. Bueno, queridos, tengo que irme. Si tenéis tiempo, sería estupendo que fuerais a verme al concierto. Actúo a las nueve, y a las once también. Por supuesto, lo entenderé si no lo hacéis… ¡Me hago cargo de que la gente viene aquí para otras cosas que para verme actuar!

—Bella y yo estamos aquí de segunda luna de miel —le informó Edward.

—¡Qué romántico! Edward debe de quererte mucho, cariño —le dijo a Bella—. Ya sabes que el romanticismo no es precisamente su fuerte.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los cumplidos? —le preguntó él, irónico.

—Edward, querido, imagino que a estas alturas Bella ya sabrá de sobra lo muy pragmático que eres. Y no es ningún crimen no ser romántico. En mi experiencia, los tipos más románticos son los peores de todos. Prefiero a los que son sinceros. Bueno, me voy. Ha sido un placer haberos visto, de verdad —y se marchó.

Bella se quedó asimilando todo lo que le había dicho Tany, esforzándose a la vez por no sentirse amargada y celosa al mismo tiempo. Y no sólo porque Edward se hubiera acostado con aquella mujer, sino por lo sincero que, al parecer, había sido con ella.

«Ojalá hubiera sido igual de sincero conmigo», pensó. «Ojalá me hubiera dicho la verdad: que lo único que quería de mí era que me quedara embarazada. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo de todas formas habría sido tan estúpida como para casarme con él, pero al menos habría sabido la verdad…»

Llegaron sus platos sin que Bella hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra. Ni siquiera dio las gracias al camarero. Una vez que se hubo marchado, bajó la mirada a su plato de _risotto_: ya ni se acordaba de que lo había pedido.

Edward había pedido un enorme churrasco con ensalada. Pero él tampoco tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor: en lugar de ello, se la quedó mirando con expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada —mintió.

—No tienes por qué sentirte celosa.

Su intuitivo comentario la irritó todavía más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace años que te acostaste con ella?

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por lo áspero de su comentario. Más que complacido: reconfortado.

Extrañamente, había aborrecido su propio ataque de celos. En cambio, los celos de Bella le gustaban. Y mucho.

—Yo no amaba a Tany.

Bella casi soltó una carcajada. «Vaya novedad», quiso decirle. «Tú no amas a las mujeres con las que te acuestas. Ni siquiera a aquellas con las que te casas».

—Ese no es el tema.

—¿Cuál es el tema?

—El tema es que ella te conoce mejor que yo —le espetó Bella—. Tú nunca hablas conmigo, Edward. Sé que no he estado muy comunicativa desde que perdí el bebé, y supongo que la culpa ha sido mía. Pero, antes de aquello, tú no hablaste conmigo. De verdad no, al menos. No sabría absolutamente nada ni de tu pasado, ni de tu carrera, ni de esa mujer… si no me hubiera informado sobre ti por Internet.

Edward se quedó totalmente sorprendido: tanto del genio de Bella como de aquella revelación.

—¿Me has buscado por Internet?

—¿Cómo si no habría averiguado quién eras y lo que hacías? Estaba locamente enamorada de ti y no te conocía. Y sigo sin conocerte. Como te dije antes. Tania Delani te conoce mejor que yo.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Trabajaste con ella durante mucho tiempo. Erais amantes. No lo niegues.

—No lo niego.

—¡Qué pena que tu sinceridad sólo haya llegado hasta allí!

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué has querido decir?

—Nada —tomó su tenedor.

—No, has querido decir algo.

«Ésta es tu oportunidad. Bella», le aconsejó una voz interior. «Díselo. Dile que sabes que no te quiere. Que le ha estado mintiendo durante todo el tiempo».

Pero no podía. ¿Se lo impedía el deseo que sentía por él? ¿O acaso era el amor? Quizá fueran ambas cosas. Soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración.

—El caso es, Edward, que toda esposa quiere comprender a su marido, no sólo amarlo ciegamente. Deberías haber compartido conmigo más cosas sobre tu pasado. Yo te lo he contado todo sobre mí. Que, por otra parte, ha sido muy poco. De increíbles experiencias vitales, o éxitos fulgurantes, pocos. Y de antiguos amantes no he tenido que confesarte nada.

—Pero tú nunca has querido saber nada de mis antiguas amantes —protestó él—. Me lo dijiste tú misma.

Quizá porque, de manera inconsciente, había tenido miedo de saberlo. ¿A qué mujer le habría gustado escuchar historias sobre las bellísimas mujeres con las que había salido su marido?

Pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo. Si algo había aprendido durante aquella última semana, era que poseía coraje para hablar las cosas. Algunas cosas, al menos.

—No me refería a tu vida amorosa. Edward… ¡sino a tu vida en general! ¿Cómo eras de niño? ¿Cuáles eran tus esperanzas y tus temores, tus sueños y tus ambiciones?

Edward experimentó una punzada de exasperación ante aquel interrogatorio. Nunca le había gustado contarle la historia de su vida a nadie. Evocar su desgraciada infancia no era precisamente su idea de diversión. Pero Bella estaba en lo cierto. No se había mostrado muy comunicativo con ella, quizá como reacción a lo expansivo y sincero que había sido con Heidi, para luego encontrarse con que había desnudado su alma a una mujer que no la tenía.

Ahora se daba cuenta, sin embargo, de lo mucho que eso podía significar para Bella.

Así que procedió a contarle, mientras cenaban, la historia de su familia, lo ocurrido con su padre. No se guardó nada. Le contó toda la verdad. Sólo cuando llegó a la parte de la muerte de su hermano sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Se las arregló para decirle lo de su testamento, pero luego sencillamente tuvo que interrumpirse.

Suspirando, tomó su copa y la apuró de un solo trago. «Es por eso por lo que no me gusta hablar del pasado», se dijo, triste. «Porque no puedo soportar los recuerdos. No puedo soportar el dolor».

Bella lo miraba fijamente. Había escuchado, horrorizada, todo lo que le había dicho sobre el maltrato que había sufrido su familia a manos de su padre. Todas aquellas historias sobre palizas y humillaciones habían hecho que sus propias quejas sobre su materialista y dominante madre se le antojaran insignificantes. Bella nunca había dudado de que su madre la quisiera. Como tampoco había dudado de que a su padre nunca le hubiera importado realmente que ella lo tratara así. Charlie Swan era un hombre débil que siempre había necesitado a su lado a una mujer práctica y con carácter. Pero cruel… eso jamás.

Se le ocurrió de repente que quizá la incapacidad de Edward para amar procediera precisamente de la falta de cariño en su infancia. Quizá si su hermano no hubiera fallecido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Anthony debió de haberle querido mucho para haberle legado todo su patrimonio en su testamento.

—¿Qué edad tenía Anthony cuando murió? —le preguntó, incapaz de recordar lo que había leído por Internet.

—Veintitrés. El forense certificó que se trató de un accidente —esbozó una mueca irónica—. Una combinación de velocidad y alcohol. Pero a mí siempre me pareció muy extraño que Anthony redactara su testamento justo un día antes de morir, dejándomelo todo a mí. Antes de eso, jamás se le ocurrió redactar uno. ¿Y por qué ese día precisamente? Eso es lo que me pregunto.

—¿Crees que se suicidó?

—No lo sé —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Nadie lo sabe, excepto quizá mi padre. Sólo sé una cosa: Anthony no era feliz. Era un chico muy inteligente. Quería ser médico. Pero nuestro padre se negó a pagarle los estudios de Medicina. Así que Anthony se metió en el negocio familiar y se convirtió en su criado, en su peón para todo. Un peón muy bien pagado, obviamente, por la extensión de su patrimonio, pero un peón al fin y al cabo.

—Pero pudo haberse marchado y ser libre como hiciste tú, Edward.

—No era tan fácil. Anthony era el primogénito, el hijo responsable. No se quedó en casa porque tenía miedo de marcharse. Pero no por él, sino por mamá. Se quedó para protegerla.

—Oh, Edward, es todo tan trágico…

La compasión que vio en sus ojos lo dejó conmovido. Pero no quería su compasión. Y tampoco quería seguir hablando de su padre ni de su pasado.

—¿Por qué no dejamos la historia de mi vida para otro momento? —le propuso bruscamente—. Dentro de poco volverá ese infernal camarero para preguntarnos si todo es de nuestro gusto… con el verdadero objetivo de mirar tu escote. Te juro que no volveremos más, al menos contigo vestida así.

—No voy vestida más provocativamente que tu Tany —se defendió Bella, secretamente complacida por sus celos.

—Tany no es mi esposa. A mí no me importa que le guste que se fijen en ella los desconocidos.

—A mí no me gusta que se fijen en mí los desconocidos… —replicó, indignada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa así?

Edward se sonrió. Se atrevía porque quería volver al mismo tema que se había prometido evitar antes. El sexo representaba una maravillosa distracción de la angustia y el dolor emocional.

—Estás muy bella cuando te enfadas. Vamos, cómete el _risotto._

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya no tengo apetito.

—Yo tampoco —repuso él, y la barrió con la mirada: primero su rostro, luego sus senos, y finalmente sus labios—. De comida, al menos.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Tragó saliva.

—Pero… pero… ¿qué pasa con la comida? ¿Y el vino?

—Tenemos comida más que suficiente en la villa. Y un montón de botellas de vino.

Se había quedado estupefacta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? ¿Levantarse sin más de la mesa y marcharse? Le parecía escandaloso. Y sin embargo… ella también quería hacerlo.

—No pienses —le ordenó mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano—. Vámonos.

Por un fugaz instante, Bella todavía dudó, ya que su instinto de supervivencia le advertía de que, si obedecía sin resistirse, estaría perdida. Edward se enseñorearía de su cuerpo, y de su vida. Ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de abandonarlo. Sería suya, tan suya como nunca lo había sido antes.

¿Fue el brillo de deseo que vio en sus ojos lo que la decidió? ¿O quizá el hecho de que hubiera confiado en ella hacía unos minutos? ¿Qué fue lo que selló su destino?

Levantándose temblorosa, aceptó su mano.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	7. Chapter 6

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 6**

Edward no pudo creer en su buena suerte cuando Bella aceptó su mano. «¡Sí», exclamó para sus adentros, triunfante. «¡Sí!».

El corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho mientras casi la arrastraba fuera del restaurante, delante de la mirada asombrada del camarero, hasta el aparcamiento.

Al momento siguiente estaban a bordo del _buggy_, de camino a la villa. El simple pensamiento de hacer el amor con Bella había catapultado a Edward al peligroso estado de excitación en que se había encontrado antes de que aquel lascivo camarero se fijara en su escote. Pero ahora estaba todavía peor. Mucho peor. No recordaba haber tenido nunca una erección así. No podía esperar. Simplemente no podía.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward, soltando una maldición, frenó bruscamente a un lado de la carretera. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por lo que sucedía, porque la levantó en brazos del asiento y se internó con ella en el bosque tropical.

—No puedo esperar —fue lo único que le dijo.

No necesitó más. Bella sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y sabía también que ella se lo iba a permitir.

La palmera bajo la que se encontraban era de tronco ancho, y estaba ligeramente inclinada. Edward no se desvistió, ni la desvistió a ella. Simplemente se desabrochó el pantalón y, alzándole la falda, hizo a un lado la pequeña pieza de satén rojo.

Bella soltó un grito cuando lo sintió dentro. Después de eso él la acalló con sus besos, ahogando los gemidos que le subían por la garganta. La cabeza le daba vueltas por lo salvaje de aquella unión, de aquella pasión. Edward alcanzó demasiado pronto el orgasmo, pero aun así a ella le encantó: sobre todo la manera en que la abrazó, desesperado, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Lo siento —murmuró contra su pelo—. Lo siento.

Su disculpa la sorprendió.

—No necesitas disculparte —susurró Bella—. No me importa.

—Claro que necesito disculparme —gruñó—. Me he comportado como un animal.

—Pero a mí no me importa, de verdad —insistió ella.

Edward alzó la cabeza y ella pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada, en medio de la oscuridad que los envolvía.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Yo nunca te mentiría —y le acunó el rostro entre las manos.

Edward soltó un gruñido y la besó de nuevo. La besó hasta que sintió que su miembro se endurecía de nuevo en su interior.

—La próxima vez será para ti, cariño… —musitó contra sus labios, y se incorporó con ella en brazos, sin separarse.

De manera sorprendente, cargó con ella en esa postura hasta el _buggy_. Y, de manera más sorprendente aún, condujo hasta la villa con ella sentada en su regazo, de frente a él, fundidos sus cuerpos en uno solo. La carretera tenía sus baches y, para cuando aparcaron. Bella sólo podía pensar en una cosa: en desahogar aquella clamorosa excitación sexual que atenazaba su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward bajó del _buggy_ para dirigirse a la villa, con ella en brazos, Bella enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras rezaba para que ese desahogo llegara pronto. Como no entraron en la casa, alzó la cabeza… justo a tiempo de descubrir sus intenciones.

—¡No! —gritó al ver que bajaba lentamente los escalones que llevaban a la piscina—. ¡Destrozarás nuestra ropa!

—Lo dudo. La ropa cara aguanta mucho.

El agua los fue envolviendo poco a poco, deliciosamente tibia y sensual. Pero sus ropas no tardaron en convertirse en un problema. La camisa de Edward se le pegó al pecho, mientras que la falda de Bella flotaba en la superficie.

—Será mejor que nos desnudemos —propuso él.

—Pero… —no quería separarse.

—Sí, lo sé… pero no será más que una corta interrupción. Tenemos toda la noche. Bella. De hecho, disponemos de diez días enteros.

Bella descubrió que desvestirse en una piscina no era tarea fácil. Finalmente quedaron los dos desnudos. El agua acariciaba su piel como un guante de seda.

—Creo que deberíamos salir.

—¿Salir?¿Por qué?

—Hacer el amor en el agua es una fantasía muy común, pero suele tener un efecto de anticlímax. Mi única intención al venir aquí era enfriarnos un poco. Quédate si quieres dentro mientras voy a buscarte un albornoz —salió rápidamente de la piscina y desapareció en la casa.

Bella no pudo evitar una punzada de decepción. ¡Ella no pensaba en absoluto que hacer el amor pudiera ser un anticlímax! Por supuesto, él ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, mientras que ella estaba totalmente frustrada…

Edward volvió con un grueso albornoz blanco. Se había atado una pequeña toalla azul a la cintura.

—Vamos, sirenita. Fuera del agua.

Bella intentó combatir su pudor mientras subía los escalones y abandonaba la piscina bajo su mirada. Desafortunadamente no era todavía la mujer mundana que le habría gustado ser: poniéndose a toda prisa el albornoz, se ató el cinturón.

—No, no, Bella —le dijo él, desatándole el cinturón y abriéndole de nuevo el albornoz—. Quiero mirarte mientras te seco el pelo… —y, dicho eso, se quitó la toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

Se tomó su tiempo en secarle el cabello con la toalla y, desde luego, la miró. Mucho. En un determinado momento le abrió el albornoz para descubrir sus pezones erectos y procedió a secárselos, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Acto seguido entornó los ojos y arrojó la toalla a un lado.

—Hora de irse a la cama.

—¿La cama? —repitió ella, sorprendida. Se había estado imaginando que harían el amor en cualquier otra parte. Fuera, quizá, en una de las tumbonas, o en el enorme salón, donde había tantos sofás. Y alfombras. Mullidas y exóticas alfombras hechas para hacer el amor en ellas…

—Sí, la cama —repitió él—. No te sorprendas tanto. En mi locura hay un orden.

No lo dudaba. Evidentemente, el animal incontrolable que la había amado unos minutos antes, y que tanto le había gustado a ella, había desaparecido. Había sido sustituido por el frío hombre de mundo que, demasiado bien lo sabía Bella, no hacía nada que no hubiera pensado antes.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a actuar por impulso. Era tan pragmático como Tany le había dicho que era. Por eso mismo, el hecho de que ella le hubiera hecho perder el control, aunque sólo hubiera sido por una vez, no podía menos que suscitarle una cierta satisfacción.

—Vamos —dijo él, tomándola firmemente de un codo para hacerla entrar en la villa y llevarla al dormitorio.

La cama seguía deshecha, con los almohadones esparcidos por el suelo. Edward alisó las sábanas y colocó luego los seis almohadones en dos filas: tres en el cabecero de la cama y los otros tres delante.

—Ahora, quítate esto —le bajó el albornoz por los hombros—. Túmbate en medio de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la primera fila de almohadones.

Bella no pensó en desobedecer. Quería hacerlo.

Cuando Edward se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. Bella, ya tumbada, alzó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento al ver que estaba sacando el cinturón de las trabillas del albornoz. Una vez más, adivinó lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza, hacia el cabecero de la cama. Junta las manos y apóyalas en el almohadón. Así.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, vio que procedía a atarle con el cinturón del albornoz una muñeca y después la otra.

—¿Demasiado apretado?

—No —respondió ella.

—Quiero que estés cómoda —le dijo mientras seguía trabajando.

Al fin saltó de la cama y se la quedó mirando. Bella no podía ver exactamente lo que había hecho: sólo sentirlo. No podía separar las muñecas, pero sí moverlas ligeramente. Se las había atado con el cinturón, cuyo otro extremo debía de haber asegurado al cabecero de la cama.

—Qué imagen tan deliciosa.

Bella no se sentía «deliciosa», sino más bien insoportablemente excitada y cruelmente abandonada. Quería que continuara mirándola, sí. Pero ansiaba mucho más que la tocara…

—Así que… ¿te gusta, querida?

¿Qué si le gustaba? Le resultaba imposible describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era como si todo su mundo hubiera basculado fuera de su eje. Respiraba aceleradamente, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Sencillamente no podía hablar.

—¿Quieres que te desate?

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Edward sonrió.

—Tengo la sensación de que te va a gustar.

Se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Acababa de estirar una mano hacia sus senos cuando sonó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla. Bella lo contempló horrorizada.

—No contestes —logró pronunciar.

—No tardaré nada. ¿Diga? —contestó con cierta brusquedad—¿Qué? No, no, no le pasaba nada a la comida. Ni al vino. Mi esposa se sintió un tanto indispuesta, así que tuvimos que volver inmediatamente —volviéndose hacia Bella, le hizo un guiño—. Gracias por llamar. Sí, seguro que se pondrá bien. Sólo necesita un poco de reposo en cama y algunos mimos… Adiós —después de colgar, esbozó la sonrisa más sensual que Bella había visto en su vida—. Y ahora… dediquémonos a esos mimos…

—¿Te das cuenta, Bella? —le dijo Edward mientras nadaban en el mar—. ¡Ni una sola vez, en toda la semana pasada, me han llamado de la oficina!

—Es increíble —repuso, muy seria—. ¿Cómo habrán podido arreglárselas sin ti?

—Se está usted burlando de mí, señora, bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Bella se echó a reír. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! Apenas una semana atrás, una felicidad semejante se le habría antojado imposible. Pero una semana en Dream Island era mucho tiempo. En aquellos días había llegado a conocerlo más que en todo lo que habían llevado de matrimonio, lo cual la había convencido de que Edward, aunque no la amaba como Jasper amaba a su llamante esposa, la quería y se preocupaba de ella. Aquella nueva intimidad, que trascendía el puro sexo, representaba una esperanza para su matrimonio.

Edward no había vuelto a hacerle ninguna confesión sobre su infancia, pero le había hablado bastante sobre su matrimonio. Bella había descubierto que era mucho más creativo e imaginativo de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Bella siempre había creído que los éxitos de su pragmático marido se habían debido más que nada a su visión para los negocios. Ahora sabía que solía participar personalmente en las campañas publicitarias que habían hecho famosa a su empresa.

Quizá por eso se había quedado tan sorprendido de que no lo hubieran llamado en toda una semana. Obviamente creía que Images no podría sobrevivir sin su presencia, o al menos sin su supervisión, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la agencia de modelos que había lanzado últimamente.

—Bueno, siempre puedes llamarlos tú —le sugirió ella.

—¡Cómo! —resopló—. Dime una cosa: desde que llevamos aquí… ¿cuándo me ha quedado tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantener satisfecha a mi mujer?

—Tú eres el único culpable. Insististe en que ampliara mis horizontes sexuales.

—He creado un monstruo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que no estabas disfrutando esta tarde…

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso sólo de pensar en lo que acababa de hacerle. Tal vez no tuviera demasiada experiencia en el sexo oral, de hecho había estado mucho más nerviosa de lo que había aparentado… Pero una vez que fue consciente del placer que le estaba dando, todo había marchado a las mil maravillas.

—Para ser la primera vez, se te ha dado condenadamente bien.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo había hecho por amor, pero no lo hizo. Esa era la única cosa que no había logrado resolver con aquel viaje: confesarle su amor. Quizá porque no había querido escuchar su respuesta. Bella podía vivir con un marido que simplemente la deseara, algo de lo que, ahora sí, estaba segura. Pero no habría podido vivir con alguien que no le fuera sincero.

Edward tampoco le había dicho que la amaba, algo de lo cual ella se sentía agradecida. Se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si Edward volvía a decírselo. Suponía que tendría que esperar y ver. Y seguiría tomando la píldora.

Lo de tener un bebé tendría que esperar. Lo cual le recordó…

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó.

—Las cinco y media.

Se habían ido a nadar a primera hora de la tarde, cuando mejor estaba el agua. Después pensaban acercarse a comer algo al restaurante. La noche anterior habían disfrutado de una copiosa cena de cinco platos en el restaurante principal, ya que Edward había insistido en que necesitaban descansar y comer bien para recuperar las energías. Posiblemente también habían bebido demasiado, porque ambos se habían quedado rápidamente dormidos nada más terminar de hacer el amor.

Ese día había sido diferente: Edward la había despertado temprano por la mañana para la primera de sus sesiones amorosas. La única vez que la había dejado en paz había sido a media mañana, cuando la asistenta se presentó para limpiar la villa. Y también en ese momento, durante su baño en el mar.

—Tendremos que salir pronto —le dijo Bella, pensando que no quería tomar demasiado tarde la píldora.

—Buena idea. Me está entrando dolor de cabeza. O he abusado mucho del sol… o de otra cosa —añadió con una sonrisa triste.

—Pobrecito.

—Me merezco el castigo —repuso, burlón—. Mira, yo saldré primero. Así no me sentiré tentado de volver a las andadas cuando te vea con ese biquini rojo tan sensual…

A Bella le encantaba que le dirigiera esos cumplidos. La hacía sentirse realmente bella y deseable.

—¿Piensas tomar algo?

—Seguro que habrá algún analgésico en el baño —ya se dirigía hacia la arena.

Bella se quedó admirando su trasero desnudo, que ya se le había empezado a broncear. Nunca se ponía bañador: casi se había convertido en el nudista que había sugerido el primer día. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, pensó por enésima vez. Por delante y por detrás.

—Espero que no te estés sirviendo del dolor de cabeza como excusa —le gritó cuando ya se encaminaba por el sendero flanqueado de palmeras que llevaba a la villa.

—No te preocupes, que seguiré al pie del cañón…

Riendo, salió también del agua. Cuando llegó a la villa, se zambulló en la piscina para quitarse la sal y la arena del cuerpo. Poco después. Edward aparecía en la terraza, vestido con un albornoz, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Encontraste las pastillas?

—Desde luego —respondió con una voz extrañamente fría—. Pero no eran analgésicos. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué es esto? —sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y le enseñó sus píldoras anticonceptivas.

Bella tenía la culpa escrita en el rostro, lo cual le hizo sentirse aún más asqueado que cuando las descubrió por accidente en el baño. Había estado buscando los analgésicos por todas partes, así que la bolsa de aseo de Bella había sido el último recurso. Hacía años que no tenía jaquecas, pero aquélla prometía ser muy fuerte.

La vista del paquete de píldoras lo había dejado aún más mareado. Intentó permanecer tranquilo, pero no sirvió de nada. Una ciega rabia empezó a crecer en su pecho, martilleándole las sienes…

—No tenías intención de tener otro bebé, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Tenías o no intención de tenerlo? —rugió.

Observó cómo se ruborizaba. Durante todo aquel día, cada vez que le había hecho el amor, había estado pensando en engendrar un hijo. Su hijo, de los dos. Hasta entonces, en realidad, durante toda la semana pasada, el objetivo que había justificado aquella segunda luna de miel había pasado a un segundo plano. Pero nunca había desaparecido del todo. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que más ansiaba en el mundo.

El hecho de que hubiera tomado medidas para evitar que sucediera le había despertado muy malos recuerdos. Había estado seguro de que Bella no era como Heidi. Pero se había equivocado. Era igual de egoísta y de cruel. Sabía que él quería un hijo. Sabía que él había esperado que eso ocurriera en aquellas vacaciones. Y ella, deliberadamente, lo había hecho imposible. La otra noche le había dicho que nunca le mentiría. Pero lo había hecho, le había mentido. Y de la peor manera posible.

—Edward, por favor. Deja que te explique…

—Demasiado tarde —le espetó—. Nada de lo que puedas decirme podrá disculpar nunca lo que has hecho. Me mentiste, Bella. Y yo no puedo soportar la mentira —dicho eso, se dirigió de vuelta a la playa.

Estaba rompiendo el paquete y lanzando los trozos al mar cuando Bella se materializó a su lado. Ya no tenía una expresión culpable: todo lo contrario.

—¡Así que no puedes soportar la mentira! —estalló, con las manos en las caderas—. Y me lo dices tú. Edward Masen. ¡Tú, que me has estado mintiendo desde que nos conocimos!

Edward se la quedó mirando fijamente, en silencio.

—Tú nunca me amaste —le espetó ella—. Querías un hijo y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para dártelo. Tú me hiciste creer que me querías. Pero nunca me amaste. Ni por un momento.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Nadie me lo dijo directamente. Escuché una conversación de Jasper y Emmet en el hospital; creyeron que estaba dormida. Te juro que no me quedó ninguna duda de las razones que tuviste para casarte conmigo.

Edward soltó un gruñido: la fuerte jaqueca le impedía pensar con claridad. Su primera reacción fue de consternación, pero la segunda fue de absoluto asombro.

—Si eso es cierto… ¿entonces cómo es que no me abandonaste en aquel preciso momento?

—¡Una pregunta lógica viniendo de mi sensato marido! ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que quizá estaba tan destruida moralmente que fui incapaz de reaccionar? Quería dejarte, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo… Después, fui a la boda de Jasper y tomé la decisión, porque vi lo que era el amor verdadero y ya no quise conformarme con menos. De vuelta a casa, iba a pedirte el divorcio cuando me besaste y… bueno, el momento pasó. Luego, a la mañana siguiente, cuando volviste a besarme y me propusiste que pasáramos una segunda luna de miel, yo pensé… bueno…

—¿Qué pensaste? —le espetó—. ¿Pensaste en vengarte de mí antes de abandonarme?

Esperó a que lo negara. Pero no lo hizo. No pronunció una sola palabra. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando fijamente con aquellos enormes ojos suyos.

Edward hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía herido: luchar.

—Entiendo. Quisiste manipularme como yo te manipulé a ti. Quizá incluso hacer que me enamorara de ti. Oh, sí, me atrevo a decir que yo formé parte de tu pequeña agenda de venganza. Lo admito, Bella: lo hiciste muy bien. La nueva imagen sexy. Tu disposición a probar cosas nuevas. Así que dime, querida: cuando ayer te estrenaste haciéndome una felación y yo te supliqué que no te detuvieras… eso te excitó, ¿verdad? ¡Estoy seguro de que sí!

Le dolía pensar que el sentimiento que había impulsado a Bella a tener sexo con él no había sido el amor, sino el odio. Le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recordar. Ni siquiera descubrir la verdad sobre Heidi le había dolido tanto.

Pero se negaba a dejar traslucir aquel dolor. Se negaba a abandonarla sin defenderse antes.

—Te equivocas con lo que has dicho de que me casé contigo sólo porque quería un hijo —le espetó—. Es cierto que no te amaba. Lo admito. En eso te mentí. En aquel tiempo, me sentía incapaz de amar a mujer alguna. Pero me gustabas mucho y quería formar una familia contigo. Tener una familia y una vida en común, llena de cariño y de compromiso. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, ya no volví a mirar a ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera cuando no me diste sexo durante tres meses. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero tú, Bella… —la acusó con el dedo. Una inmensa amargura se reflejaba en su voz— tú tuviste toda la intención de hacerme daño cuando aceptaste mi propuesta de pasar esta segunda luna de miel. Tú quisiste hacerme daño y destruirme. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, querida: se necesita algo más que esto para destruirme. Mucho más. Y ahora, haz la maleta y sal de mi vida.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo. Lo que fuera.

Pero la mirada que le lanzó Edward la disuadió de hacerlo. Tal vez nunca la hubiera amado antes, pero en aquel momento la odiaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos. No tenía sentido pedirle disculpas ni defenderse, ni tan siquiera intentar explicarle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

Todo había terminado. Su matrimonio había acabado.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problema en encontrar una habitación en el hotel principal. Luego podrás tomar el helicóptero de la mañana que te llevará a tierra firme. Hay varios vuelos diarios de Cairns a Forks. Las llaves del _buggy_ están sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. ¡Así que vete de una maldita vez!

Pero Bella seguía sin poder moverse. Por dentro, estaba empezando a temblar.

—Edward, yo… yo…

—¡No! No quiero oírte. Y tampoco quiero volver a verte. Así que asegúrate de estar fuera de mi casa para cuando vuelva. Ya se pondrá mi abogado en contacto contigo —después de fulminarla por última vez con la mirada, giró sobre sus talones y se zambulló en el mar.

Bella quiso salir tras él, suplicarle que la escuchara. Pero una vez más sabía que sería inútil. No sólo la odiaba, sino que estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba a él también. Su perversa sospecha de que había aceptado acompañarlo a aquella isla para vengarse de él no podía ser más absurda.

Entró en la casa. No le llevó mucho tiempo hacer el equipaje, aunque le temblaban las manos. El pensamiento de subirse a aquel _buggy_ y presentarse sola en el hotel la horrorizaba. ¿Qué pensarían de ella?

Para cuando lo hizo, si embargo, estaba demasiado deprimida para preocuparse por lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Una vez en la habitación del hotel, se tumbó en la cama a llorar.

Un ruido fuerte y continuo la despertó en mitad de la noche. Al principio pensó que era el rumor de la lluvia, pero cuando logró levantarse y se acercó a la terraza, descubrió que era el silbido del viento. Un viento fortísimo que hacía temblar todo el edificio.

En la recepción le confirmaron que no había motivo alguno para alarmarse, que el hotel era sólido como una roca, construido para soportar todo tipo de tormentas, algo relativamente frecuente en los meses de otoño, y que ésa en concreto podría prolongare durante un día o dos.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, los helicópteros permanecerían retenidos y ningún cliente podría salir de la isla.

Bella se quedó desolada. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí lo antes posible… para conseguir una prescripción de la píldora del día después.

—Seguro que tendrán algún médico en el hotel… —le dijo al recepcionista.

—Sí. Pero ayer el doctor Wilkinson tuvo que viajar a tierra firme para asistir a una boda. La vuelta la tenía prevista mañana a primera hora, pero dudo que pueda con esta tormenta. ¿Se encuentra usted enferma? ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo?

—No, no estoy enferma. Puedo esperar, supongo.

Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, recordó que el médico le había dicho que disponía de setenta y dos horas de plazo para poder tomar la píldora del día después. En aquel momento no las había tenido todas consigo, temerosa de que pudiera debilitarse en su resolución y dejar que Edward le hiciera el amor. Por eso había decidido seguir tomando la píldora anticonceptiva.

No le gustaba la idea de quedarse embarazada de Edward en esos momentos.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró en voz alta, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señora? —le preguntó amable el recepcionista—. ¿Le apetece que le suba una bebida caliente? ¿Un brandy quizá?

—Un brandy me vendría bien, gracias.

Cinco minutos después, estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de la ventana, bebiendo el brandy a sorbos y pensando que ella era la única culpable de la situación. Había sido un error dejarle pensar a Edward que podían tener otro hijo. Debería haber sido sincera con él y haberle dicho que no se sentía preparada.

Pero ésa no habría sido toda la verdad. Si le hubiera confesado que sabía que no la amaba, entonces su matrimonio habría terminado fracasando de todas formas. Porque… ¿cómo habría podido sobrevivir su relación después de aquello? Era un problema de pérdida de respeto. De respeto mutuo.

Sin embargo, Edward no había tenido razón cuando la acusó de haber intentado hacerle daño.

No era cierto. Ella lo amaba. Y, de manera perversa, en aquel momento su amor por él era mayor que nunca.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando recordó lo que le había dicho sobre su intención de formar una familia con ella, de tener una familia y una vida en común, llena de cariño y de compromiso. Cualquier posibilidad en ese sentido se había evaporado.

Otro horrible pensamiento asaltó su mente. Cuando finalmente consiguiera salir de la isla, tendría que volver a casa de sus padres. ¿Adónde si no podría ir? No tenía amigos. Nadie que no hubiera sido amigo de Edward en primera instancia. No tenía trabajo, ni dinero propio…

La perspectiva de enfrentarse a su madre le resultaba infinitamente deprimente. Era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento.

Tardó algún tiempo en quedarse dormida. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, la tormenta había amainado. Hacia las diez estaba volando en helicóptero hacia Cairns, y poco antes de las tres aterrizaba en el aeropuerto Mascot de Forks. Hacía frío y llovía: aquel tiempo horrible combinaba perfectamente con su humor. El taxista no le dirigió la palabra durante el corto trayecto a Bellevue Hill, algo de lo que se sintió agradecida.

La vista de la preciosa casa en la que había vivido con Edward renovó su dolor. Y sus preocupaciones. ¿Habría llamado Edward a Roberta para contarle lo sucedido? ¿La recibiría mal su ama de llaves?

Esperaba que no. No podría soportar mucho más.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	8. Chapter 7

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 7**

Roberta le abrió la puerta con el asombro pintado en la cara. Evidentemente Edward no le había informado de lo sucedido, lo cual era un alivio.

—Creía que no vendrían hasta el martes. ¿Y el jefe?

Bella se preparó para la reacción de la mujer.

—No viene conmigo. Hemos cortado, Roberta. Vengo para hacer las maletas y marcharme.

Roberta se mostró todavía más sorprendida.

—Pero yo creía que… Oh, es una verdadera pena, Bella…

—Sí —le dio la razón, esforzándose por no llorar. La barbilla estaba empezando a temblarle—. Pero así es. Era inevitable —metió su bolsa de viaje en el vestíbulo en penumbra, y la dejó en el suelo con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —le preguntó el ama de llaves mientras cerraba la puerta.

Bella aspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia ella:

—Porque Edward no me ama, Roberta.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es una tontería! Él la ama.

—Lo siento. Roberta, pero se equivoca usted. Él nunca me ha amado. Lo único que quería era una esposa y un hijo.

—No me lo creo.

—Él mismo me lo dijo.

La mujer se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¡Jamás me lo habría imaginado! —parecía indignada y consternada a la vez— Oh, pobrecita…

—¿Le importaría subir conmigo y ayudarme a hacer la maleta? Tengo bastantes cosas —no sólo su ropa, sino también sus pinturas, más todos sus cuadros.

—¿Se va hoy?

—Edward me dijo que no quería verme aquí para cuando regresara.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué canalla!

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Roberta, no es un canalla. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo. El caso es… que le di la impresión, cuando acepté su propuesta de marcharnos de segunda luna de miel, de que estaba feliz y dispuesta a concebir otro bebé. Pero no era cierto. Estaba tomando la píldora y se enteró.

—Oh…

—Se puso furioso conmigo.

—Sí, me lo puedo imaginar. Pero seguro que podrá entender por qué tenía usted miedo de quedarse embarazada demasiado pronto. Lo pasó muy mal cuando perdió el bebé.

—Sí, es verdad —estuvo a punto de decirle que cuando lo pasó peor fue cuando se enteró de que Edward no la amaba, estando en el hospital, pero eso habría sido llevar las confidencias demasiado lejos. No eran grandes amigas, al fin y al cabo. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que Roberta querría seguir trabajando para Edward. Le resultaría difícil encontrar un empleo mejor remunerado.

—Quizá todavía puedan arreglar las cosas…

—No, Roberta. Se ha acabado.

—Me cuesta tanto creer que el señor Masen no la quiera… por la manera en que se comporta, yo habría jurado que… —parecía genuinamente perpleja—. Mire, a lo mejor la quiere y no es consciente de ello…

—No puedo permitirme pensar eso. Roberta. Yo misma me lo he buscado, por ser tan estúpidamente romántica. Es hora de que madure de una vez y me enfrente a la vida tal como es, y no como me gustaría que fuera.

—¿Adónde piensa ir? —le preguntó Roberta mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

—A casa de mis padres, supongo. Viven en Woolahra.

—Eso no está muy lejos de aquí. Llamaré a Bill para que la lleve si quiere.

—No hace falta, gracias. Puedo conducir —tenía un coche pequeño, regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres. No era tan moderno como el de Edward, pero servía. No había vuelto a conducirlo desde el aborto: no se había sentido lo suficientemente segura como para hacerlo.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Roberta, dubitativa.

—Sí.

Eran más de las seis cuando llegó a la casa familiar, un edificio de dos plantas rodeado de terrazas, con un jardín bien cuidado. Había sido el regalo de bodas del abuelo de Bella a su único hijo y heredero.

La familia Swan había emigrado de Irlanda a Australia poco después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. El bisabuelo de Bella había ganado una pequeña fortuna con la patente de una máquina industrial de empaquetado. Su hijo, el abuelo de Bella, había engrosado el patrimonio familiar a través de la adquisición de inmuebles en Forks, incluida aquella casa, comprada en los años cincuenta por una ganga. El padre de Bella, que nunca había destacado por su astucia como inversor, había mermado dicho patrimonio vendiendo buena parte de aquellas propiedades para invertir en la Bolsa justo antes de la crisis de los ochenta.

Bella había escuchado tantas veces la historia de aquellas desastrosas inversiones que había perdido ya la cuenta. Su madre nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de repasarle por la cara los fracasos a su marido. Para Renee Swan, perder dinero era el peor de los pecados. Bella era bien consciente del recibimiento que le daría cuando se enterara de que había roto con su millonario marido.

Afortunadamente, su madre todavía no había vuelto de su partida semanal de _bridge_, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de guardar todas sus cosas en su antigua habitación. Y prepararse para lo que sabía iba a ser una reunión familiar ciertamente desagradable.

Su padre le preparó un té y la acogió con cariño, como siempre. Bella se lo explicó todo de una manera sencilla y sincera, recibiendo a cambio palabras de consuelo y comprensión. No esperaba la misma reacción cuando regresara su madre.

Bella estaba en su dormitorio del primer piso cuando eso sucedió. El retomo de Renee Swan fue anunciado por un clamor de voces: la alta y estridente de ella, y la baja y ahogada de su marido.

Irrumpió en su habitación sin llamar.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que has dejado a tu marido —fueron sus primeras palabras, pronunciadas con un tono de censura.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al descubrir que su primera reacción no era de pánico, como habría sido de esperar. En lugar de ello, se irguió y se la quedó mirando con expresión perfectamente tranquila.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo exacto. Yo no he dejado a Edward; me ha dejado él a mí. Me echó de la villa de Dream Island, con órdenes de que estuviera fuera de su casa para cuando volviera.

Renee Swan se quedó completamente helada.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerte algo así?

—Se enteró de que estaba tomando la píldora.

—¡La píldora! —gritó—. ¿Estuviste tomando la píldora durante tu segunda luna de miel? ¡Oh, pero qué estúpida!

Bella no había esperado menos. Pero, sorprendentemente, los insultos no la afectaban en absoluto.

—Bueno, no todo está perdido —continuó su madre mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con las manos en las mejillas—. Se ha enfadado contigo, eso es todo.

Bella casi se echó a reír. La palabra «enfadado» difícilmente podía describir el humor de Edward. Su madre se detuvo frente a ella.

—No deberías haberte marchado de la casa —la acusó con un dedo tembloroso—. Nunca se debe abandonar voluntariamente el hogar conyugal. Esto es lo que vas a hacer: vuelve a casa ahora mismo, y cuando Edward regrese, te disculpas adecuadamente con él y…

—No —la interrumpió Bella con firmeza—. No pienso volver a casa, madre. Y tampoco voy a disculparme con él. Edward no me ama. Nunca me ha amado. Lo único que quería de mí era un hijo. Me dejó embarazada deliberadamente para asegurarse de que podía tener hijos. Al contrario de lo que hizo con su primera mujer, de la que se divorció cuando se dio cuenta de que era estéril.

—¿De veras? No es eso lo que he oído yo. Tengo entendido que ella se negó a tener hijos Pero eso no importa: a la larga, el matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor, hija mía. Tiene que ver con la seguridad, con el estatus social. Edward es un hombre brillante y muy rico. Divorciarte de él sería una locura.

—Yo no quiero seguir casada con un hombre que no me ama —replicó Bella.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

—Sí, por el amor de Dios —pronunció otra voz a su espalda.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a su padre, que normalmente desaparecía cuando su mujer sufría una crisis, entrar tranquilamente en la habitación para colocarse a su lado.

—Si te quedara un mínimo de compasión en el cuerpo, Renee —le dijo a su esposa mientras pasaba a Bella un brazo por los hombros con gesto cariñoso—, ahora mismo estarías consolando a tu hija, en lugar de empujarla a que vuelva con un hombre que no la ama. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé lo que es estar casado con alguien que ni te ama ni te respeta, y no me gustaría que Bella corriera esa misma suerte. Mi hija, además, no es estúpida. Es una chica buena e inteligente que no se merece tener un hombre cruel y mentiroso por marido. Y también se merece algo mejor que una madre que sólo piensa en el dinero.

Renee tuvo la consideración de sonrojarse. Pero no le duró mucho.

—Si Bella hubiera tenido la infancia de miseria que tuve yo, entonces sabría valorar mejor el dinero. ¿Pero qué sabe ella de eso? ¡Si ni siquiera ha tenido nunca un empleo! Y eso es aplicable a ti también, Charlie. Tú naciste con una cucharilla de plata en la boca. Los dos fuisteis a las mejores escuelas y recibisteis la mejor de las educaciones. Vosotros no tuvisteis que dejar la escuela a los catorce años para meteros a trabajar en una fábrica. A los veinte años, yo habría sido capaz de hacer lo que fuera para dejar de ser pobre.

—Incluso casarte con un hombre al que no amabas —la acusó su marido.

Bella pudo ver la confusión dibujarse en el rostro de su madre.

—Pero eso no es cierto… Yo te amaba. Charlie. Eras el hombre más bueno y encantador del mundo, y el mejor marido… pero luego perdiste todo ese dinero y… yo me enfadé tanto… —las lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos no pudieron sorprender más a Bella. Nunca había visto llorar a su madre. Ni una sola vez.

Pero no, eso no era cierto. En una ocasión sí que la había visto llorar: cuando murió su abuela. Bella tenía doce años en aquel entonces. Su madre acababa de salir del sanatorio, la víspera del funeral. Había subido a su coche; Bella la había estado esperando fuera. Se había sentado al volante y durante un buen rato no había dicho nada. Luego había murmurado algo sobre lo envejecida que había visto a su madre, pese a los cincuenta y cinco años que tenía. Sobre lo vieja y cansada que la había visto.

Fue entonces cuando estalló en sollozos. Agarrada al volante, con la cabeza baja, había llorado interminablemente. En aquel momento, consternada. Bella no había sabido qué hacer ni qué decir.

Esa vez sí que lo supo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, mamá. Yo sé que amas a padre.

Renee alzó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

—Me has llamado «mamá».

Bella sonrió.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Y tú, papá? ¿Te molesta que te llame así en vez de «padre»?

—Claro que no, cariño. Al contrario.

—De todas formas, tendrás que buscarte un abogado, Bella —le señaló su madre, recuperándose rápidamente—. Los divorcios son un engorro.

—No creo que éste lo sea —repuso Bella—. No quiero nada de Edward.

—¡Qué no quieres nada! —parecía horrorizada—. Pero… pero él tiene que pagarte por lo que te ha hecho. Quiero decir que… se lo puede permitir. Tiene muchos millones…

—Y yo —dijo su marido. Habló con una voz tan queda que Bella casi no lo oyó.

—¿Qué has dicho, Charlie? —le preguntó su mujer.

—He dicho que yo también tengo muchos millones. Unos doscientos ochenta, según el último saldo.

Ambas se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Bella sabía que su familia poseía dinero, pero tanto…

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa extraña, que Bella nunca le había visto antes. Una sonrisa casi de engreimiento.

—Cuando perdí todo ese dinero con la crisis de los ochenta… en realidad lo único que perdí fue dinero de papel. Me pareció absurdo vender todas esas acciones cuando habían caído a unos niveles tan bajos, así que las conservé. Pero seguí vigilando de cerca la evolución del mercado a la espera de algún signo de recuperación, algo que no me había preocupado de hacer en los años ochenta, no iba a cometer ese mismo error por segunda vez. Tomé la decisión de que, si para el año 2000 lograba recuperar mis pérdidas y ganar algún beneficio, saldría del mercado de acciones para meterme en el negocio inmobiliario. Cosa que al final hice, con lo cual me ahorré la crisis de septiembre del año siguiente. Compré inmuebles cerca de la ciudad. Luego vi la oportunidad de adquirir títulos de rentabilidad segura a precios bajos. En resumidas cuentas, que durante los últimos años he conseguido hacer un buen capital.

Bella se había quedado impresionada.

—Nuestra hija no necesita recibir ningún dinero de Masen —continuó, orgulloso—. Yo tengo más que suficiente para mantenerla. Y a ti también, amor mío —añadió, lanzando una sardónica sonrisa a su esposa.

—¡Charlie Swan! ¡Eres un hombre perverso y mentiroso! Pero también muy listo —se acercó para darle un gran abrazo—. Ahora podremos comprarnos una casa más grande…

—No vamos a hacer nada de eso, señora mía —se opuso con tono firme—. Esta casa está muy bien. Lo que vamos a hacer es embarcarnos en uno de esos cruceros de lujo, en un camarote de primera. Y viajar a París para que te compres ropa cara. ¿Te gustaría?

—Oh, Charlie…

—Y Bella no tendrá que pedirle dinero a ese canalla que tiene por marido…

—No es un canalla —protestó Bella antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ambos se la quedaron mirando de hito en hito.

—¡No irás a decirnos que todavía amas a ese hombre, después de todo lo que te ha hecho! —exclamó Renee.

Bella suspiró.

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—Renee —le advirtió su marido—. Déjala. No siempre podemos dejar de amar a alguien… por mucho daño que nos haya hecho.

La insinuación que contenían aquellas palabras logró acallarla.

—No pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo —dijo Bella—. Me buscaré un empleo. Y luego me iré. No quiero que me mantengas, padre… quiero decir papá… pero si realmente quieres ayudarme, quizá puedas alquilarme uno de esos pisos tuyos. Por un precio rebajado, claro.

—No hay problema, querida. ¿Pero qué clase de empleo piensas buscar? En Forks hay mucho paro, no te olvides. Y tú estás muy poco cualificada.

—El año pasado Nathan Price me comentó que podría ofrecerme un empleo en su galería de arte. Me dijo que yo tenía buen ojo para las exposiciones de pintura.

—Eso suena fantástico… Y ahora, señora mía… —se volvió hacia su esposa— ¿qué tenemos para cenar?

—Pensé que te gustaría salir, cariño —repuso Renee con tono dulce—. Al fin y al cabo, nos lo podemos permitir.

—No creo que Bella esté de humor para salir.

—No os preocupéis por mí. Yo me prepararé una tostada.

—¿Lo ves, Charlie? Estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte —oyó Bella decir a su madre mientras guiaba a su marido fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que se marcharon sus padres, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama pensando que, sorprendentemente, sí que estaba bien. Feliz no, claro. Pero sobreviviría. Había madurado mucho durante aquella última semana. Había ganado confianza, y valor. La Bella que había perdido a su bebé había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a la verdad, o de actuar precisamente por esa verdad. El día anterior, había hecho algo más que eso. No sólo se había enfrentado a la verdad, sino que además la había expresado en voz alta, a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

Pero ahora tenía que vivir con esas consecuencias. Tenía que vivir su vida sin el hombre al que amaba.

Pensar en Edward le provocó la inevitable punzada de dolor. Pero no lloró. Ya había llorado bastante la noche anterior, y después en el avión, de regreso a Forks. La hora de las lágrimas ya había pasado, pero al parecer todavía no la de los recuerdos. Bella no se arrepentía del todo de aquella segunda luna de miel. ¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo? El sexo había sido increíble. Y la pasión de Edward había sido real. Ella lo había enloquecido de deseo. No era amor, pero era algo.

Mientras permanecía sentada allí, recordando, se preguntó por lo que Edward estaría haciendo en aquel momento. ¿Habría abandonado ya Dream Island? ¿O se quedaría allí hasta el martes?

Dudaba que se quedara allí solo. Volvería antes del martes. Quizá estuviera ya de camino a casa…

Casa…

Bella contempló la habitación que había sido su refugio durante sus años de adolescencia. Era amplia, con una ventana que daba al jardín trasero, con un alféizar donde había pasado incontables horas dibujando. Estaba pintada de un tono verde claro, con ribete blanco. La cama era grande, con un colorido edredón. Los muebles eran de madera de pino. Había dos mesillas, un tocador y una estantería llena de libros de arte. En una esquina se alzaba un caballete vacío.

Nunca había cubierto las paredes con pósteres, como solían hacer las adolescentes. Sobre la cama colgaba una reproducción de Monet. Tenía un armario empotrado enorme, que en aquel momento estaba lleno de todas las cosas que se había traído de su casa. No sólo ropa, sino también sus pinturas.

Al menos tenía consigo a su primer amor, pensó. Sin él, no estaba segura de que hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Aspirando profundamente, se levantó para sacar los dos cuadros que había pintado desde que tuvo el aborto. Cuidadosamente, los colocó uno junto a otro en el caballete, ya que no eran pinturas grandes, y volvió a sentarse en la cama para contemplarlos.

Eran autorretratos de estilo impresionista, con pinceladas gruesas y poco definidas, desnudos de cuerpo completo en blanco y negro. Eran buenos, decidió una vez más. Se los mostraría a Nathan al día siguiente, cuando fuera a solicitarle trabajo. Tenía la sensación de que le gustarían.

Y a Edward también le habrían gustado si hubiera llegado a verlos. Aunque en realidad nunca había estado interesado en el arte y la pintura. Había fingido estarlo, pero eso había sido al principio, cuando la estuvo seduciendo para que…

Experimentó una nueva punzada de amargura, pero intentó sobreponerse. La amargura era un sentimiento autodestructivo. Edward tenía excusas válidas para haber hecho lo que hizo. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Era un alma herida, incapacitada para el amor verdadero. Incapaz de comprender los sentimientos de los demás.

La empatia no era su punto fuerte. Lo cual era una verdadera lástima. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que su comportamiento era tan cruel e insensible como lo había sido el de su padre? Todavía tenía mucho que aprender si realmente quería ser un buen padre. Muchísimo.

El corazón se le aceleró de repente cuando pensó en la píldora del día después que el médico le había dado antes de abandonar Dream Island, y que todavía no había sido capaz de tomar. Y no porque quisiera tener otro bebé, a esas alturas.

Estaba segura de que Edward no sería el padre maravilloso que ella había imaginado. Los motivos que tenía para anhelar con tanta desesperación tener un hijo no eran los más adecuados. Para Edward no era más que una cuestión de orgullo viril, o el deseo de demostrarle a su padre que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que él.

¿Cómo podía ser Edward un buen padre para su hijo cuando ni siquiera la amaba a ella? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo era ése?

«Piensa. Bella», le ordenó una voz interior. «Tú no vas a volver con Edward. Si piensas tener ese hijo, él luchará por quitártelo. Sabes que lo hará. No corras ese riesgo. Actúa mientras todavía puedas hacerlo».

Se levantó para recoger su bolso. Abriéndolo, sacó la píldora y se la llevó al baño. Una vez allí, buscó un vaso para llenarlo de agua. No había ninguno.

Nada más fácil que tragarse una pastilla. Pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Al final, la escupió al inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

Dejaría decidir al azar. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos. Y si llegaba a concebir un bebé, no dejaría que Edward se lo arrebatara. Lucharía por su hijo.

En el preciso momento en que Bella tiraba la píldora al inodoro, Edward se despertaba del largo sueño que le lo había mantenido fuera de combate durante todo el domingo. La noche anterior por fin había encontrado unos analgésicos, mucho después de que hubiera empezado la tormenta, con aquel horrible viento que casi lo había vuelto loco, conspirando con su dolor de cabeza. Después de tomarse doble dosis de tranquilizantes, se había quedado dormido.

El sonido del móvil le arrancó un gruñido. Rodando al otro lado de la cama, buscó a tientas el teléfono y se le cayó al cuelo. Estuvo a punto de caerse él también de la cama cuando se estiró para recogerlo, mientras decidía para sus adentros que nunca más volvería a tomar dosis doble de ningún medicamento…

—Edward Masen.

—¿Es voz de resaca la que estoy oyendo? —inquirió una voz masculina—. No puedes haberte quedado dormido. Todavía no son ni las siete, es demasiado temprano para irse a la cama. A no ser que… Vaya, ¿he llamado en un mal momento?

Edward volvió a tumbarse, suspirando. Era Emmet.

—En este momento, cualquier momento es malo.

—Lo siento, amigo. No pretendía interrumpir nada. Si quieres, te llamo después.

—No, no me refería a eso. Te mereces saber lo que ha pasado.

—Eso no suena nada bien…

—Desde luego. Bella ya no está aquí. Se ha marchado a casa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?

—Yo le pedí que se marchara —¿pedir? Eso sí que había sido un eufemismo. Hizo una mueca al recordar su irracional comportamiento del día anterior. Había estado ciego de rabia. Aunque no tan ciego como para que la realidad de la situación resultara más que evidente. Bella lo odiaba. Por supuesto que sí.

Pero eso no le había dado derecho a que le hiciera lo que le había hecho. Él se había mostrado ciertamente cruel en su condena de sus actos, pero no había estado del todo equivocado. ¿O sí?

—¿Se puede saber por qué diablos has hecho algo tan estúpido? —inquirió Emmet.

—El problema de fondo, amigo, es que Bella lo sabe. Sabe por qué me casé con ella. Te oyó a Jasper y a ti hablando del tema cuando estuvo en el hospital, convaleciente del aborto. Me dijo que vosotros pensabais que estaba dormida.

—Dios mío, lo siento, Edward…

—No pasa nada, Emmet. No es culpa tuya. Toda la culpa es mía.

—Pero si Bella ha sabido la verdad durante todo este tiempo… ¿por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para decírtelo?

—No me lo dijo. Todo saltó cuando descubrí por casualidad que había estado tomando la píldora. Me enfadé mucho, como te puedes imaginar. Ella me hizo creer que estábamos intentando concebir un hijo cuando lo único que quería era vengarse.

—¿Vengarse? ¿Qué clase de venganza?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

—Mirando las cosas retrospectivamente, creo que estuvo intentando hacer que me enamorara de ella. O al menos que enloqueciera de deseo. Se comportó de manera diferente. Y vestía de manera diferente. Se mostró… muy provocativa.

—Sexy, quieres decir.

—Sí, muy sexy. Jamás me había excitado tanto una mujer.

—¿Ni siquiera Heidi?

—Esto ha sido distinto. Como te dije antes, es difícil de explicar. Ella misma me dijo en el avión que la Bella de antes había desaparecido y que ahora tenía una nueva imagen. ¿Te das cuenta de la ironía? Una nueva imagen. Debí haberme dado cuenta en aquel momento. Quiero decir que la chica con la que me casé no era en absoluto la misma que me llevé a Dream Island. Debí haber adivinado entonces que estaba tramando algo. El problema fue que… ¡estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que tenía delante!

—Er… yo no responsabilizaría únicamente a Bella de esa nueva imagen suya. Creo que en parte la culpa es de Rosalie. Ella me dijo que la había animado a que vistiera de una manera más sexy…

—Lo que sea. El resultado final ha sido el mismo. Bella ha conseguido lo que quería. Que yo me haya enamorado locamente de ella.

—¿Qué? Yo pensaba que aún seguías enamorado de Heidi…

—Diablos, no.

—Pero te viste con ella en uno de tus viajes, ¿no? Justo antes de que te casaras con Bella.

—Me la encontré un día en Nueva York, eso es todo. No hicimos más que intercambiar unas palabras.

—¿Nada más?

—¡Diablo. Emmet! No pensarás que me acosté con ella, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo…

—Menuda opinión debes de tener de mí… —murmuró con tono cansado.

—Yo creía que aún seguías enamorado de Heidi. Tú nunca me dijiste lo contrario.

—Ya, bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora…

—Y yo me alegro. Porque ésa es precisamente la razón de mi llamada. Heidi ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo. En tu oficina le dijeron que estarías de vuelta el martes y que estaban seguros de que a primera hora del miércoles estarías en tu despacho. Lo sé porque tu secretaria me llamó para preguntarme si había hecho bien al no decirle a tu ex dónde estabas. Parece que Heidi le dijo que se trataba de una emergencia. De cualquier manera, dijo también que podría esperar hasta el miércoles y que concertaría una cita contigo para la hora de comer. Yo sólo quería avisarte para que estuvieras preparado. Aunque supongo que ahora eso ya no importará mucho, ya que has roto con Bella…

—Si piensas que voy a volver con Heidi, entonces necesitas ir al psiquiatra.

—No soy yo quien necesita ir al psiquiatra, sino tú. Esta vez tuviste en tus manos a la mejor chica del mundo y la has arrojado de tu lado. Debiste haberle contado la verdad desde el principio. Entonces quizá sí que habrías tenido una oportunidad.

—Lo dudo —musitó Edward—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede querer Heidi de mí?

—¿Qué es lo que las mujeres como ella suelen querer? Dinero, supongo.

—Pues de mí no va a conseguir ni un céntimo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Bella? Tendrás que salir tras ella, ya lo sabes, o tendrás que responder ante mí y ante Jasper, por no hablar de Rosalie. No la obligues a acudir a algún maldito abogado de divorcios. Dale justamente lo que se merece, que ya es mucho.

Edward pensó en todas las cosas desagradables que le había dicho, y en la crueldad con la que la había expulsado de la isla y de su casa de Forks. Todavía podía ver la cara que había puesto. ¿Había sido una expresión de sorpresa o de dolor? En cualquier caso, no había discutido con él. Simplemente se había marchado.

Quizá Bella no debería haber hecho lo que hizo, pero él había sido el principal culpable. Y si ella había querido vengarse de él… ¿quién podía culparla?

—No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de localizarla —¿para qué si no le servía todo el dinero que tenía? Tener una familia en un futuro cercano se le antojaba algo altamente improbable. Sería mejor que se tomara las cosas con tranquilidad, sin apresurarse.

—¿Entonces cuándo volverás? Si Bella ya no está allí, podrías tomar mañana un avión.

—Eso haré.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar a casa mañana por la noche? Me atrevo a asegurar que para entonces necesitarás compañía.

—¿Tú crees que Rosalie querrá que vaya allí? Tengo la sensación de que se enfadará conmigo una vez que se entere de lo sucedido.

—No seas ridículo.

Pero a Edward no le parecía algo tan ridículo. Siempre había sido consciente de que Rosalie no lo apreciaba tanto como a Jasper. Y entendía el porqué. Sabía que no era una persona muy agradable: era arrogante y egoísta. Y tan insensible como le había dicho Bella que era.

—De acuerdo —dijo, suspirando—. Hasta mañana, entonces. ¿A las siete?

—A las siete estará bien. Y trae una botella. O dos. Podrás quedarte a dormir.

—Lo haré. Gracias. Emmet.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar siempre a mi lado. Jasper y tú. No sé lo que haría sin vosotros.

Hubo un corto y tenso silencio hasta que Emmet soltó una carcajada:

—Cuidado amigo. Te estás poniendo muy sentimental a tu edad…

—Supongo que será el efecto del amor —repuso, y colgó.

Emmet colgó lentamente el teléfono y salió en busca de Rosalie. Estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.

—Acabo de llamar a Edward para avisarle de lo de Heidi… —le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

Rosalie alzó la mirada, ceñuda.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho.

—La verdad es que estuve a punto de no hacerlo. Pero entonces no habría sabido lo que sé ahora.

—¿Y qué es? —el ceño de Rosalie se profundizó.

—Se ha acabado. El matrimonio de Edward con Bella.

—¡No! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Emmet le contó todo lo que le había dicho Edward.

—¡Qué tontería tan grande! —exclamó Rosalie cuando hubo terminado—. Bella es la mujer menos vengativa que conozco. ¡Ese hombre, además de ser un canalla, está loco de remate!

Emmet suspiró. Edward tenía razón: a Rosalie no le caía demasiado bien.

—No creo que Edward tenga toda la culpa de lo sucedido. Bella le mintió. Le hizo creer que estaban intentando tener otro bebé cuando durante todo el tiempo estuvo tomando la píldora. Además, cambió de imagen: se vistió y comportó como la mujer más sexy del mundo.

Rosalie esbozó una mueca.

—Y supongo que yo soy la culpable de eso.

—Eso ya se lo dije yo a Edward…

—¡Yo sólo intenté ayudarla en su objetivo de que Edward se enamorara de ella!

—Bueno, pues has tenido éxito. El pobre diablo lo está pasando mucho peor de lo que lo pasó con Heidi.

—¿Ahora la quiere de verdad? —le preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Estás seguro? A lo mejor te ha dicho que la ama y no es verdad.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué habría de hacer algo así? Deberías haberle oído, Rosalie. Está completamente destrozado.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Lo comprobarás por ti misma mañana por la noche. Le he invitado a cenar.

—¡Oh, no!

—Ten un poco de compasión, cariño. Está sufriendo mucho.

—Está bien… —suspiró—. Pero apuesto a que la pobre Bella está sufriendo todavía más. Me pregunto si ya se habrá marchado de la casa.

—Imagino que sí. Dudo que quiera seguir allí para cuando vuelva Edward.

—¿Y a dónde habrá ido? No tiene exactamente muchos amigos.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—A casa de sus padres, supongo.

—Pobre Bella, con esa madre que tiene… Creo que llamaré a Victoria para averiguar el número de teléfono y la dirección del matrimonio Swan. Su madre era amiga de la madre de Bella, jugaba al _bridge_ con ella, o algo parecido…

Emmet la miró entristecido.

—¿De verdad crees que es prudente que te metas en…?

—¡Emmet McCarthy! Tengo que tolerar que hayas invitado a Edward a cenar a casa porque es amigo tuyo. Bueno, pues yo me considero amiga de Bella. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no intentara localizarla para ofrecerle mi ayuda?

—Mientras no hagas nada más… No me gustaría que la invitaras a vivir aquí, o algo parecido…

—Por favor, no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Emmet —le reprendió, severa—. Soy tu socia, no tu empleada.

—Sí, querida.

—Así está mejor —y continuó cortando verdura.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto su esposa le dio la espalda. ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían hacer lo mismo que los hombres cuando una relación se acababa: emborracharse sin más y olvidarse de todo? Pero no, ellas tenían que entrometerse. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía darse cuenta de que el matrimonio de Edward no tenía solución. Nada excepto un milagro podría arreglarlo.

Pero no, Rosalie tenía que intentarlo. Suponía que era por eso por lo que era una persona tan maravillosa. Admiraba enormemente su espíritu generoso y la compasión que siempre demostraba hacia los demás.

¡Algunas veces, sin embargo, era demasiado bondadosa para su propio bien!

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	9. Chapter 8

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, por un fugaz instante no recordó dónde estaba. Pero luego, cuando contempló su antiguo dormitorio, ya más despejada, los recuerdos afloraron… y con ellos la desesperación.

Gimió y rodó al otro lado de la cama, enterrando la cara en las almohadas.

«No puedo soportarlo. Es demasiado». Mordiéndose un puño para no sollozar, se hizo un ovillo y rezó para volver a dormirse: sólo en el sueño podía encontrar un mínimo de tranquilidad. Tardó bastante, pero al final consiguió su objetivo.

Seguía allí, muerta para el mundo, cuando Rosalie telefoneó. Bella se despertó con un sobresalto cuando su madre le sacudió un hombro suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó, sentándose en la cama.

—Tienes una llamada —le dijo Renee Swan, tapando con la otra mano el micrófono del teléfono inalámbrico—. Rosalie McCarthy.

Bella se quedó sorprendida. ¿Cómo habría sabido Rosalie que estaba allí? Sólo había una respuesta a aquella pregunta: Edward debía de haber llamado a Emmet para contarle lo sucedido. Y luego Rosalie habría concluido que ella no había tenido ningún lugar adonde ir que no fuera la casa de sus padres.

No quería hablar con Rosalie. No quería hablar con nadie. ¿Pero cómo podía negarse, con su madre delante? Renee era una purista de las buenas maneras.

—Gracias —tomó el teléfono, y esperó a que su madre saliera de la habitación antes de hablar.

—Hola.

—Bella, soy Rosalie.

—Sí. Ya me lo ha dicho mamá.

—Por tu voz, deduzco que estás fatal.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, pobrecita… Mira, sé lo que pasó. Emmet tuvo que llamar a Edward ayer por un asunto urgente y él se lo contó. Tengo que decirte que, en mi opinión. Edward se ha comportado como un absoluto canalla. Ahora que Emmet no me está oyendo, puedo decirlo.

Bella suspiró.

—La culpa no fue toda suya.

—Tonterías. Él tuvo toda la culpa. Para empezar, nunca debió haberse casado contigo.

—Ya.

—Pareces tan triste… Dime. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No a largo plazo, sino hoy. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

Bella soltó una nerviosa carcajada.

—Pretendía levantarme y salir a pedir empleo en una galería de arte que conozco. En una ocasión, su propietario me dijo que me lo daría si lo necesitaba. Pero la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Sólo tengo ganas de quedarme en la cama y seguir durmiendo…

—Eso es la depresión. No puedes hacer eso. Mira, hoy es mi día libre. Voy a buscarte e iremos juntas a esa galería de arte. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—En Bondi.

—Perfecto. Luego comeremos juntas. Conozco un sitio por allí. ¿Qué hora es? Mmmm… las diez y diecisiete minutos. Te daré de tiempo hasta las once para que te prepares. Levántate y dúchate. Y ponte algo de colores alegres.

Bella no supo qué decirle. Negarse era imposible. Rosalie era como un torbellino. Su amabilidad la conmovió tanto que ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

—Gracias —pronunció con voz ahogada.

—De nada.

—Vamos. Levántate y deja de llorar.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba llorando?

—Bella, yo también soy mujer.

Y una mujer increíblemente hermosa, según comprobó Bella una vez más cuando le abrió la puerta a las once. Vestida con un elegante traje negro y una blusa de seda blanca estaba impresionante.

Bella envidió no sólo su belleza, sino su aire de absoluta seguridad y confianza en sí misma. Si algo positivo había sacado de aquella última semana, era su convencimiento de que, a su modo, ella era también una mujer atractiva, con una buena figura y un estilo propio.

Cuando Edward eligió para ella el vestido amarillo de lana que lucía en ese momento, le había parecido demasiado llamativo, demasiado escandaloso. Ahora, en cambio, ni su color ni su ajustado talle la molestaban lo más mínimo.

—Perfecto —aprobó Rosalie, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Vamos, chica, recoge tu bolso y vámonos.

—Quiero llevarme un par de pinturas —dijo Bella, y señaló el paquete envuelto que había dejado en el vestíbulo, apoyado contra la pared—. Si eres tan amable de llevarme el bolso…

—¿Son tuyas? —le preguntó mientras bajaban los escalones del portal.

—Sí. Quiero ver qué es lo que Nathan piensa de ellas.

—¿Nathan?

—El dueño de la galería. Nathan Price.

—No lo conozco, pero es igual. La verdad es que no sé mucho de arte. ¿Son buenas?

—Yo así lo creo.

—Me gusta ese tono —la miró, alegre—. Muy positivo.

—Es difícil no ser positiva a tu lado, Rosalie.

—¡Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices!

«Y qué maravillosa persona eres tú», pensó Bella mientras se dirigían a la galería. No le sorprendía que Emmet la quisiera tanto.

Ese último pensamiento, sin embargo, fue como una espada de doble filo, porque la llevaba a ansiar de nuevo la luna… ¡Qué no habría dado por que Edward la hubiera mirado como Emmet miraba siempre a Rosalie, y Jasper a Alice! Pero él nunca la había mirado así. Ni nunca lo haría.

Rosalie conducía en silencio, indecisa sobre si sacar el tema de Edward o no. No tenía ninguna intención de decirle que Edward creía haberse enamorado de ella durante su segunda luna de miel, porque, francamente, lo dudaba. Que la deseara era otra cosa. Rosalie dudaba seriamente de la capacidad de Edward para enamorarse, sobre todo cuando en teoría lo había estado de aquella patética y engreída _top_ _model_…

Decidió esperar a ver a Edward aquella noche antes de formular juicio alguno sobre ese punto. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especialista en interpretar en lenguaje corporal: su trabajo en el negocio inmobiliario le estaba enseñando muchas cosas. En esos días podía saber, simplemente mirando a un cliente, si se trataba de un comprador serio o no. A esas alturas, a Edward le resultaría muy difícil engañarla.

Mientras tanto, necesitaba averiguar lo que Bella sentía por su marido. Obviamente, se sentía muy dolida. Quizás hasta lo odiaba. Pero demasiadas veces el odio era precisamente la otra cara del amor.

En cualquier cosa, lo de poner a prueba las frágiles emociones de Bella bien podría esperar hasta la hora de comer. La invitaría a una copa de vino o dos, y esperaría a que se relajara lo suficiente antes de abordar un tema tan delicado.

—¿Dónde está esa galería de arte? —le preguntó cuando ya se acercaban a Bondi.

—Gira a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo. Y luego la segunda calle a la derecha. Detrás hay lugar para aparcar.

Rosalie encontró la galería, un edificio de color gris claro de dos plantas, contiguo a un callejón que llevaba al aparcamiento trasero. En la fachada, un enorme ventanal proporcionaba una vista completa de las obras expuestas, entre ellas una gran colección de cerámica.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció su entrada y un hombre rubio, vestido con una camisa rosa y una corbata de estampado de Cachemira salió de la trastienda. Al principio no pareció reconocer a Bella, pero en seguida una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de rasgos finos y atractivos.

—Bella, querida… ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Estás guapísima! Y… ¿qué es lo que me traes? ¿Pinturas nuevas? Vamos a ver…

—Son diferentes de lo que he hecho hasta ahora —dijo ella mientras desenvolvía el paquete—. Son para mirarlas de lejos —colocó las pinturas sobre un aparador, apoyándolas en la pared.

Tanto Nathan Price como Rosalie se quedaron impresionados. No sólo eran buenas, pensó Rosalie. Eran obras maestras.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Nathan, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Aquel gesto resultó más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

—¿Te gustan? —inquirió Bella, sonrojándose.

Ambas pinturas eran desnudos. La primera se titulaba _Desesperación_. Un título muy adecuado. Una joven morena estaba sentada en un taburete, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza entre las manos. No se le veía el rostro: afortunadamente, aquel detalle la volvía irreconocible. Y afortunadamente también, las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo no resultaban visibles.

La segunda pintura no era tan discreta como la primera. La joven morena estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre una silla, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. De la parte inferior sólo se veían las piernas, pero se podían distinguir perfectamente los senos, con los pezones endurecidos.

Una vez más. Bella se alegró de haber hecho irreconocible su rostro con un eficaz uso de las sombras. Sólo se le veía un ojo, un ojo increíble con una expresión tan intensa como inconfundible: el título. _Deseo_, resultaba casi innecesario.

Era la pintura más cargada de erotismo que Rosalie había visto en su vida.

—¿Las ha visto Edward? —le preguntó en voz baja, un poco ronca. Mirar aquella pintura le había acelerado la respiración. Podía imaginar perfectamente la reacción de un hombre…

—No.

Su respuesta no la sorprendió.

—Podría conseguir treinta de los grandes sólo por ésta —declaró Nathan, señalando la pintura titulada _Deseo_—. Tengo varios clientes acaudalados que compran desnudos. Por la otra no creo que saquemos tanto. Quizá sólo veinte.

Bella se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito. ¡Cincuenta mil dólares! Ya había sabido que eran buenas, pero no tanto…

—Por supuesto, si pintases algunas más —añadió Nathan, con los ojos brillantes—, podríamos montar una exposición, por ejemplo, para antes de Navidad. Con la publicidad adecuada, causarías sensación.

Bella no sabía qué decir.

—Has encontrado tú fuerte, cariño —continuó Nathan—. Los desnudos siempre se venden bien. Pero te sugiero que pintes una rubia la próxima vez. Y un cambio de escenario. Tu amiga… —miró a Rosalie de arriba abajo— podría ser un buen modelo. Pero conserva el blanco y negro. Es muy expresivo.

—¿Y qué tal un hombre? —sugirió Bella, evocando el cuerpo desnudo de Edward. No necesitaría que posara para ella. Recordaba cada línea de su cuerpo. Cada músculo.

—Eso sería aún mejor —exclamó Nathan, entusiasmado—. ¡Ampliarías tu mercado potencial con unos cuantos desnudos masculinos!

—No estaba pensando en varios —repuso Bella—, sino en uno. Uno solo. Tardé cerca de tres meses en pintar esos dos.

—Ya, pero ahora que sabes que son buenos… —le señaló Nathan, con tono petulante— pintarás con mayor rapidez. No hay nada como la confianza en uno mismo para eso, y la inspiración. Todavía quedan siete meses para Navidad. Con cuatro obras más bastará. Pongamos dos rubias y dos hombres. ¿Qué me dices?

—No lo sé, Nathan. Yo sólo he venido a darte una opinión, y a pedirte trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? Oh, cariño, siento no poder ofrecerte nada. En estos momentos la situación es bastante difícil. Ya tengo a una chica que viene a ayudarme los fines de semana y los días de exposición. Y no puedo despedirla a ella para contratarte a ti. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Mira, cariño —acercándose, le tomó las manos entre las suyas—, aprovecha esta oportunidad para pintar. Pon toda tu emoción en el trabajo.

—No sé, Nathan —la verdad era que no se sentía con mucho ánimo para hacerlo. Volvía a sentirse terriblemente cansada—. Yo… pensaré sobre ello.

—No te las lleves —objetó Nathan al ver que se disponía a envolver de nuevo las pinturas—. ¿Y si las mando enmarcar y las exponemos? Quizá recibamos alguna oferta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella—. Pero no las vendas sin consultarme antes.

—Como quieras.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres vender esas pinturas? —le preguntó Rosalie minutos después, mientras tomaban el aperitivo. Ella había pedido un agua mineral, y su amiga una copa de Chardonnay, de las bodegas de Hunter Valley. Estaban en una cafetería del barrio; no era nada del otro mundo, pero Rosalie la conocía y la comida era buena—. Son magníficos, pero cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que la morena eres tú.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Sí.

Bella bajó su copa de vino.

—¿Qué importa? A Edward, desde luego, no le va a importar. No me quiere, ni a mí ni a mis pinturas.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Completamente.

—¿Tú le sigues queriendo, Bella?

—No debería —desvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sé que no debería.

—Pero le quieres.

Asintió, incapaz de hablar.

De pronto Rosalie no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que asegurarse de que lo que Bella creía era realmente la verdad. Si Edward no la quería, entonces se merecía lo que le ocurriera. Pero si realmente la amaba… entonces tenía que saber que aquella encantadora mujer seguía amándolo a su vez.

—Edward vendrá a cenar esta noche a casa.

Bella alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con una expresión que era una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.

—No ha sido idea mía —se apresuró a explicarle Rosalie—, sino de mi media naranja. Y yo no pude negarme.

Bella suspiró resignada.

—Edward y Emmet están muy unidos. Por no hablar de Jasper. Ninguno de los dos aprobó que Edward se casara conmigo. Pero estuvieron en nuestra boda y no dijeron una sola palabra.

—Nunca lo habrían hecho. Son amigos muy leales.

—Lo entiendo. Pero no tienen nada en común, excepto quizá el golf, y que son muy ricos. ¿Por qué son tan buenos amigos?

—Emmet no siempre fue rico —le señaló Rosalie—. Cada uno aprecia las virtudes de los demás. Y se comprenden muy bien. Estuvieron juntos en el internado, compartiendo la misma habitación. Y también en la universidad. Hasta que el padre de Emmet se suicidó. Eso lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Edward me contó la historia después del jaleo que se montó en vuestra boda.

—Aquello dejó destrozado a Emmet. Se convirtió en un ser amargado. Tanto Edward como Jasper le ayudaron mucho.

De repente. Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabías que el padre de Edward había sido un maltratador?

—Cielos, no. No tenía ni idea. Y no creo que Emmet lo sepa tampoco. Si lo sabía, jamás me lo mencionó.

—A Edward no le gusta hablar de ello.

—Pero a ti te lo dijo.

—Sólo recientemente.

«Durante su segunda luna de miel», pensó Rosalie. Cuando Edward afirmaba haberse enamorado de ella…

Tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando sobre ello durante la comida. Y durante el trayecto de vuelta a Woolahra.

—Gracias por la comida, Rosalie —le dijo Bella, una vez ante la casa de sus padres—. Y por haberme acompañado a ver a Nathan.

—¿Qué harás si te llama para decirte que ha encontrado comprador para tus pinturas? ¿Las venderás o esperarás a montar la exposición?

—Ahora mismo no lo sé. Es posible que no haga ni una cosa ni la otra. Son pinturas íntimas. Rosalie. La verdad es que nunca pensé realmente en venderlas. Sólo quería saber la opinión de Nathan.

—No tienes por qué venderlas si no quieres.

—No, desde luego —no le gustaba la idea de que la gente las mirara y pensara que era ella. Ciertamente había ejercitado su imaginación, pero el sentimiento, las emociones habían sido todas suyas. Suspirando, miró de nuevo a Rosalie—. ¿Le dirás a Edward que has estado conmigo hoy?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Tú eres mi amiga. Él no.

—¿De verdad?

Su vulnerabilidad resultaba conmovedora. «Mataré a ese hombre si al final resulta que no te quiere», pensó Rosalie mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te llamaré mañana en algún momento. Y no te quedes con los brazos cruzados. Aunque no decidas vender esas dos pinturas en particular, sigue pintando. Y no duermas demasiado. El mundo del arte está esperando a su nuevo genio.

—Ojalá —rió Bella, irónica, antes de bajarse del coche.

—¡Las ilusiones estás destinadas a hacerse realidad!

«Sólo algunas, Rosalie», pensó Bella, triste, mientras se despedía con la mano. «Sólo algunas».

«Mejor me habría quedado en casa», pensó Edward, sombrío, a los pocos minutos de llegar a casa de Emmet. Antes habría soportado el frío menosprecio de Roberta que la penetrante mirada de Rosalie.

Pero esa noche no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar aquella mirada. Y el interrogatorio nada sutil al que lo estaban sometiendo sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido en Dream Island.

—Lo siento, amigos —dijo nada más apurar su primera copa de vino, la del aperitivo—. Habéis sido muy amables al invitarme a venir esta noche, pero lo cierto es que no me apetece mucho hablar, y cenar tampoco, la verdad. Así que será mejor que me vaya a casa…

Bellevue Hill no quedaba lejos de la mansión que Emmet había adquirido en Bondi.

—No seas estúpido —protestó inmediatamente Emmet—. Mira, no vamos a continuar interrogándote, ¿verdad, Rosalie? No te vayas. Tómate otra copa —y se la rellenó.

Edward suspiró.

—No sé si lo entiendes. Emmet.

—Yo sí —dijo Rosalie, suavizando la expresión de su mirada por primera vez en toda la tarde—. Tú quieres a Bella, ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que nunca habría creído posible.

—Entonces tienes razón —repuso ella—. No deberías quedarte aquí esta noche. Debería ir buscarla a casa de sus padres y decírselo ya.

—¿Qué? Dios mío. Rosalie. ¿Cómo podría hacer una cosa así? Bella me odia.

—No, no te odia. Hoy estuve comiendo con ella y no te odia en absoluto. Es justo lo contrario, de hecho.

El corazón empezó a latirle tan rápidamente que hasta le martillearon los oídos.

—¿Todavía me quiere?

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo es posible, después de todo lo que le he hecho?

—Porque es Bella, por eso. Porque es buena, amable y generosa. Ella no se venga, Edward. Nunca. Y tampoco es mentirosa. La única razón por la que continuó tomando la píldora fue porque no podía soportar la perspectiva de volver a tener otro hijo tan pronto. Después de todo, sólo han pasado tres meses. Probablemente tenía demasiado miedo de decírtelo. Tú puedes llegar a ser bastante intimidante, Edward, sobre todo para alguien como Bella.

Edward se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo que me estás diciendo es cierto, entonces es imposible que pueda seguir queriéndome. No después de la manera en que me he comportado.

—El amor no es algo que muera fácilmente. Al menos el verdadero amor.

—¡Pero ella no me creería si de repente le dijera que la amo! —gruñó—. Pensaría que se trataría de una mentira más.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces tendrás que convencerla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tienes que perder?

Edward se volvió hacia Emmet, buscando su opinión.

—Emmet. ¿Qué dices tú?¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

—Yo nunca te he visto rechazar un desafío, amigo. Si realmente amas a Bella como yo amo a Rosalie, nada excepto la muerte podrá impedirte que intentes recuperarla.

—¡Dios mío, tienes razón! —exclamó Edward, saltando con un resorte de la silla.

—Entiendo que ya no vas a quedarte a cenar —dijo Emmet, irónico.

Edward ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, amigo —le dijo por encima del hombro, sin detenerse—. Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—¿Crees que debería haberle contado también lo de esas pinturas? —le preguntó Rosalie a su marido, una vez que Edward se hubo marchado.

—¿No te parece que ya has hablado bastante por una noche?

Rosalie se ruborizó.

—Tenía que hacer algo. Parecía tan triste, Emmet. Triste y derrotado. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

—Es que nunca antes había estado enamorado.

—Tú dijiste que había estado enamorado de Heidi Foster.

—Bah, eso sólo fue deseo —de repente Emmet se acordó de la cita que Heidi había concertado con Edward para ese miércoles. Confiaba en que no fuera a causarle problemas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Rosalie, preocupada. Emmet pensó en contárselo, pero luego cambió de idea.

—Nada. Sólo espero que las cosas se solucionen para estos dos, eso es todo.

Edward se dirigió derecho a Woolahra. Para cuando aparcó frente a la casa de los Swan, un fuego le quemaba las entrañas. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la casa. Incluso aunque Bella lo amara, algo que dudaba seriamente, estaba seguro de que ni ella ni sus padres lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Una mirada al espejo retrovisor le descubrió unos ojos irritados y una barba de dos días. Esa mañana no había tenido fuerzas para afeitarse, después de unas pocas horas de sueño. Afortunadamente, llevaba la ropa limpia y sin arrugas. Apretando los dientes, bajó del coche y subió los escalones del portal. Había luz en el piso superior.

El timbre resonó en el silencio, pero no oyó pasos. A la segunda llamada, sí que oyó a alguien acercarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba su Bella, radiante con aquel vestido amarillo que recordaba haberle comprado una vez, pero que ella nunca se había puesto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño francés y lucía unos pendientes de perla. Iba poco maquillada, con un toque de brillo en los labios.

Durante un instante que a Edward se le hizo eterno. Bella no pronunció una sola palabra. Simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

Pero por lo menos no le había insultado. Eso le infundió una cierta confianza.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Bella —le dijo al fin—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Un brillo de alarma asomó a sus enormes ojos castaños.

—Mis padres no están en casa.

Edward frunció el ceño, extrañado. Sonaba, y parecía, como si tuviera miedo. Seguro que no podía temer que fuera a cometer algún acto violento contra ella… Nunca le haría el menor daño. ¡Jamás!

Bella intentó tranquilizarse, pero fue imposible. No podía creer que Edward estuviera allí, delante de ella… Y tampoco podía dar crédito a la irracional alegría que había experimentado nada más verlo.

Había estado arriba, en su habitación, intentando trabajar con entusiasmo en lo que Nathan le había aconsejado: pintar más desnudos. Pero, para su sorpresa, había descubierto que no quería hacerlo. Aquellas dos obras habían sido auténticas excepciones, la expresión artística de un terrible sufrimiento. Algo extremadamente privado. Acababa de decidir que al día siguiente telefonearía a Nathan para que las retirara del escaparte cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Y ahora la razón de todo aquel sufrimiento estaba frente a ella, deseando hablar. El mismo hombre que le había impedido explicarse, que le había prohibido que le dirigiera siquiera la palabra. El mismo hombre que la había expulsado de la isla, de su casa, de su vida.

Una mirada a su expresión decidida le confirmó que había ido a buscarla para que volviera con él. Y lo más aterrador de todo era lo mucho que le entusiasmaba la perspectiva. «¿Es que nunca aprenderás?», le reprochó una voz interior.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vengo de casa de Emmet y de Rosalie…

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Bella, consternada—. Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Lo de las pinturas.

—Yo sé nada de ninguna pintura —replicó—. Lo que me dijo Rosalie es que todavía me amas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirte algo así?

—Pues porque te quiere. Como yo.

—Oh, sí, ya vi lo mucho que me querías cuando encontraste esas píldoras. Tuviste una manera muy extraña de demostrármelo, Edward Masen.

—Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, Bella —continuó con un tono sorprendentemente sincero.

Una vez más, Bella se recordó lo hábil que era mintiendo…

—Debí haberte dejado que te explicaras.

«Desde luego», pronunció para sus adentros, furiosa.

—Mi única excusa es que cuando encontré esas píldoras, fue como si de repente me hubieran transportado al pasado…

Aquello sí que la sorprendió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Heidi Foster también estuvo tomando la píldora? ¿Qué habría podido tener hijos si hubiera querido?

—Peor que eso. Fingió que deseaba tener un bebé cuando, durante todo el tiempo, sabía que no podía. Incluso antes de casamos. Me enfurecí cuando lo descubrí. Yo creía que me amaba. Como yo la amaba a ella.

Bella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué tú la amabas? Pero yo creía que… —lo había creído incapaz de amar. Había pensado que sólo se había casado con aquella mujer para tener hijos al igual que había hecho con ella.

—Bueno, eso creía yo en aquel entonces. Ahora no, porque ahora sé lo que es el amor verdadero. Es lo que siento por ti. Bella. Por eso me puse hecho una furia cuando pensé que sólo habías aceptado mi propuesta de luna de miel para vengarte. Me dolió tanto, que me cegué.

Bella seguía desconfiando. Demasiadas veces le había dicho que la amaba.

—No te culparé si no me crees —continuó él—. O si aún me sigues odiando.

No lo odiaba. «Aunque debería», pensó, furiosa. Irguió los hombros. No iba a dejarse manipular esa vez. ¡Ya no!

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? Me estoy quedando frío aquí fuera.

—Está bien… —rezongó.

Lo llevó a la cocina-comedor de la parte trasera de la casa. No quiso llevarlo al salón, para no sentarse en el sofá con él. Todavía temía que Edward intentara aprovecharse de ella en el terreno sexual.

No podía permitirse confiar en él. Punto.

—Siéntate —le dijo, señalándole la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Te apetece té o café?

«Lo que quiero», pensó Edward, «es que dejes de comportarte como si fuera a abalanzarme sobre ti. El sexo es lo último que tengo en la cabeza en este momento».

—Un café estaría bien.

La observó mientras hacía el café y pensó en todas las otras ocasiones en que le había visto hacer lo mismo durante su corto matrimonio. Era una mujer muy casera. La clase de chica buena, dulce y hogareña que un hombre como él podría sentirse tentado de no valorar adecuadamente.

Eso era precisamente lo que había hecho con la mujer que amaba. Y no volvería a ocurrir.

—Gracias —le dijo cuando ella le puso la taza delante, junto con un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria.

—Mamá es una buena cocinera —comentó Bella en respuesta al elogio que él le hizo sobre el pastel.

—¿Mamá? —alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no se había sentado a la mesa, sino que se había quedado de pie, apoyada en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados—. Tú siempre la llamas «madre».

—Decidí de dejar de llamar «padre» y «madre» a mis padres de una vez. No después de lo buenos y cariñosos que han sido conmigo en mi situación actual. Así que ahora son «papá» y «mamá» —explicó—. Mamá se ha portado maravillosamente.

—Dudo que esté igual de contenta conmigo —murmuró Edward—. ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—Ha salido a cenar. Una cita romántica.

—¿Una cita romántica? —Edward no podía estar más sorprendido. No era ningún secreto que la señora Swan llevaba los pantalones en la familia. No se los podía imaginar saliendo a cenar juntos en plan romántico.

—Ahora se llevan mucho mejor. Seguramente gracias a que papá ha demostrado una gran astucia en los negocios y ha conseguido hacer mucho dinero… —explicó con tono irónico.

—¿Tu padre? ¡Pero si siempre ha sido un hombre acaudalado! —Edward lo sabía porque había investigado el estatus financiero de Charlie Swan antes de tomar la decisión de casarse con Bella.

Lo cual le provocó un remordimiento de conciencia… ¿Qué no se había rebajado a hacer con tal de proteger su patético orgullo herido?

—Bueno, ahora lo es mucho más —replicó Bella con tono cortante—. Así que, si estás pensando en agitar tu chequera delante de las narices de mi madre, como hiciste la última vez… estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Edward encajó el golpe en silencio, porque tenía razón. Había intentado ganarse la aceptación de sus padres haciendo alarde de su riqueza.

—¿A qué hora llegarán a casa?

Bella miró el reloj de la cocina: eran las ocho y media.

—Todavía no llevan fuera ni dos horas. Para cuando vuelvan, ya hará rato que te habrás marchado.

Edward la miró; todavía no había pasado lo peor. El pensamiento de que Bella nunca llegara a convencerse de que él realmente la amaba le resultaba insoportable. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla. Y para eso tendría que tener paciencia. Y tranquilidad. Aunque no se sintiera en absoluto tranquilo por dentro.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —le sugirió—. Siéntate a tomar un café conmigo.

—No, gracias. No tomo café por las noches: algo que a estas alturas deberías saber.

Edward pensó que la situación era todavía más difícil de lo que había imaginado. El tono de Bella sonaba amargo. Cínico.

Pero la culpa era solamente suya. Aquél no era el tono natural de Bella.

—Entonces tómate una copa de vino, un oporto. Sé que tu padre tiene. Me tomé una copa con él cuando le pedí tu mano.

—Preferiría mantener la cabeza despejada si no te importa. Sé lo muy inteligente que eres, Edward. Puedes convencer a cualquiera de lo que quieras. Pero esta vez no se servirá. Tendrás que demostrarme tu amor no con palabras, sino con actos.

Tardó unos segundos en tomar conciencia de la importancia de lo que Bella acababa de decirle. Al pedirle que le demostrara su amor con actos, le había ofrecido una posibilidad… ¡una posibilidad que estaba decidido a aprovechar! Si Rosalie tenía razón. Bella todavía lo amaba. Y entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era lo que ella acababa de pedirle.

Bella, por su parte, deseó que Edward dejara de mirarla de aquella manera, como si no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de resistirse a él…

—En ese caso, si tú me lo permites… —empezó él— me gustaría volver a cortejarte. Y, esta vez, de la manera apropiada, dure lo que dure. Podremos salir juntos hasta que te convenzas de que te amo. No habrá sexo. Disfrutaremos simplemente de nuestra mutua compañía. Hablaremos.

—¿Sólo hablar? —inquirió, escéptica.

—¿Dudas que pueda pasarme sin sexo? Te recuerdo que estuve sin hacer el amor tres meses enteros.

—Eso fue porque yo no te lo permití.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me lo permitirías ahora? ¿Qué quieres que te haga el amor?

—No tergiverses mis palabras. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no me fío que no vayas a usar el sexo en tu beneficio.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Como si me prometes la luna. Eso no significa que no vayas a hacerlo.

Edward apretó los dientes: aquello se estaba complicando. Se estaba poniendo muy dura con él. Aquella expresión de desafío le sentaba bien, sin embargo. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía el labio inferior ligeramente avanzado, provocativamente. Unos pocos días atrás, no habría dudado en besarla hasta debilitar su voluntad. Esa vez, sin embargo, tendría que encontrar otra manera. Un solo movimiento físico por su parte y sería hombre muerto.

—Mira, eres tú la que ha dicho que tenía que demostrarte mi amor con actos y no con palabras —le recordó—. Pues entonces déjame hacerlo. Sal conmigo a ver lo que pasa. Si no lo consigo, si fracaso, siempre podrás pedir el divorcio.

Pero Bella temía que quien al final terminara fracasando fuera ella, y no él. ¿Cómo podría soportar repetidamente su compañía y no ceder al constante anhelo que se había apoderado de ella en Dream Island, y que todavía no había olvidado? Incluso en aquel momento ansiaba decirle: «todo está perdonado, cariño», sólo para poder sentir su boca en sus labios una vez más.

Nunca antes había entendido realmente la expresión «estar locamente enamorada». Sería una locura volver a caer en sus brazos. ¡Una locura total! Y sin embargo… quería hacerlo.

Tenía que echarlo de allí. ¡Cuanto antes!

—Me gustaría acostarme temprano para poder pensar en todo esto —le dijo, orgullosa de la tranquilidad de su tono—. Así que, si no te importa, prefiero que te marches. No quiero que mis padres le vean aquí cuando vuelvan.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me gustaría tener que explicarles por qué te dejé entrar, en primer lugar.

Edward esbozó una mueca. Eso significaba que tenían una pésima opinión de él.

—Como quieras —se levantó—. ¿Cuándo podré llamarte?

—Yo te llamaré. Mañana.

Le lanzó una mirada que indicaba a las claras que no estaba nada contento con la manera en que habían ido las cosas. Pero… ¿qué había esperado? ¿Qué se arrojara a sus brazos sólo porque le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que la amaba? No le había pasado desapercibido que quizá Edward había podido esperar que, como resultado de haberle arrojado las píldoras al mar, ella se hubiera quedado embarazada. Ésa habría podido ser razón suficiente para que decidiera mentirle de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Edward —se despidió con tono firme.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en ella, cansada. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró profundamente. Sólo entonces oyó su coche alejándose por el sendero de entrada, y volvió a abrirla para cerciorarse de que realmente se había marchado.

Efectivamente.

Llegado ese momento se puso a temblar, como si su cuerpo se hubiera rendido al fin a la marea de emociones que la visita de Edward le había provocado.

La incredulidad y la duda habían batallado constantemente en su interior con la secreta esperanza de que quizá, sólo quizá, él la amara realmente. Había sonado tan sincero… Y le había prometido que mantendría las manos quietas. Y que la escucharía.

El Edward que había encontrado sus píldoras no había estado en absoluto dispuesto a escucharla. Sólo había dos razones posibles para aquel cambio de actitud. O finalmente había llegado a darse cuenta de que la amaba de verdad… o había calculado la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado embarazada, después de todo.

De alguna manera, aquella última razón se le antojaba absurda. Esa noche no se había mostrado en absoluto duro o implacable con ella. Había derrochado sinceridad. No, no podía contemplar una posibilidad tan cínica. No era justo. No, seguramente la amaba.

Ese pensamiento bastó para hacerle llorar.

—Oh, Edward —sollozó, y enterró la cara entre las manos—. Oh, querido mío…

Para cuando regresaron sus padres, Bella ya se había lavado la cara y recuperado lo suficiente para decirles con aparente tranquilidad que Edward se había presentado allí para declararle su amor. Lo habían hablado, les dijo, e iban a intentarlo de nuevo. Añadió también que no pensaba apresurarse en volver al hogar conyugal, sino que Edward pretendía cortejarla de nuevo, como cuando fueron novios.

Su padre se había quedado impresionado y su madre se había puesto a dar saltos de alegría.

—¡Qué maravillosa noticia, cariño! —había exclamado—. Quién sabe… ¡el próximo año a lo mejor hasta me haces abuela!

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	10. Chapter 9

Miranda Lee – Luna de miel de un millonario – 3º Tres maridos ricos

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó teniendo el periodo. De manera extraña, la llegada de la evidencia de que no había concebido le provocó una ligera punzada de decepción.

Después de un viaje al cuarto de baño, bajó para prepararse una taza de café, lo cual le recordó la conversación con Edward de la noche anterior, Realmente se había mostrado muy dura con él. Demasiado.

Sintiéndose culpable, miró el reloj de la cocina: eran poco más de las ocho. No era demasiado temprano para llamar a Edward y disculparse. Si él había podido ser lo suficientemente maduro como para ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón, seguro que ella podría hacer lo mismo. Además, tampoco había sido enteramente inocente de lo que había sucedido en Dream Island. Nunca debió haberle dejado pensar que estaban intentando tener un bebé. Eso había sido una maldad por su parte.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de Bellevue Hill.

—Residencia Masen —respondió Roberta.

—Roberta, soy Bella. ¿Está Edward?

—No, ha salido para la oficina. Quizá lo localice en el teléfono del coche.

—No, no me gusta llamarlo cuando está conduciendo. Esperaré a que llegue. Ah, y… Roberta, tenía usted razón. Edward me quiere. Vino a verme anoche y hemos decidido volver a intentarlo.

—Sabía que algo bueno debía de haber sucedido. Esta mañana estaba de muy buen humor. Entonces… ¿cuándo volverá a casa?

—Aún no. Pronto, quizá. Me estoy haciendo la difícil.

—No es una mala táctica con hombres como él. Pero cuidado: ya sabe que la paciencia no es una de las virtudes del señor Masen.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Ya lo sé. Seguiremos en contacto, Roberta. Adiós.

Bella colgó, todavía sonriendo. Era bueno que gente como Roberta también pensara que Edward la amaba. Eso reforzaba su confianza.

Sabía que su marido no tardaría mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad. Media hora a lo sumo, dependiendo del tráfico. Images ocupaba uno de los pisos altos de un bloque de oficinas de Goulburn Street. Edward solía tener por costumbre entrar a las ocho y media. Desayunaría primero y después lo llamaría al móvil.

Veinte minutos después, eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría que me hayas llamado tan pronto!

—Edward, he estado pensando…

—¿Sí?

—Me porté fatal contigo anoche.

—No, no, te mostraste perfectamente razonable. Y sensata.

—¿De veras?

—Absolutamente. Tienes todo el derecho a no confiar en mí. A no creerme.

—Pero yo te creo…

—¿Y confías también?

—Sí, también confío en ti.

—Oh, Bella… querida…

Parecía emocionado, lo cual la emocionó también a ella.

—Llévame a cenar esta noche por ahí —le pidió con voz ronca—. A algún lugar especial y romántico.

—Hecho. ¿A las siete y media?

—De acuerdo.

—Estupendo.

—Tengo el periodo —le informó de pronto, deseosa de librarse de aquel último resto de duda—. Cuando dejas de tomar la píldora, el periodo suele retrasarse un par de días. A no ser, por supuesto, que te hayas quedado embarazada por accidente.

—Bueno, eso no pudo haber sucedido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que… nosotros no mantuvimos relaciones sexuales después de que yo te tirara las píldoras.

A Bella no le gustó que lo hubiera llamado así: «tener relaciones sexuales» en lugar de «hacer el amor».

—El esperma puede vivir durante cuarenta y ocho horas, Edward. Yo creía que ya lo sabías.

—Oh. Bueno, supongo que sí. En teoría. Pero no se me ocurrió la posibilidad.

—A mí sí.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento. Seguro que estabas muy preocupada.

—Desde luego.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que sepas que te amo y que quiero que vuelvas conmigo… aunque no quieras tener hijos.

—Aprecio mucho que me digas eso, Edward. Pero puedes estar tranquilo. Quiero tener hijos. Que hoy haya tenido el periodo ha hecho que me dé cuenta de las ganas que tengo de tenerlos. Por muy extraño que pueda parecer, casi me he sentido un poquito… decepcionada.

—Sé que serás una madre maravillosa.

—Eso espero.

—Bella, debo dejarte, cariño. Esta mañana tienen que ponerme al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Nos vemos esta noche.

Esa misma mañana, algo más tarde, recibió una llamada de Nathan para informarle de que una cliente estadounidense había visitado la galería y se había enamorado de una de sus pinturas: la que tenía por título _Desesperación_.

Dos cosas persuadieron a Bella de que la vendiera. La primera era la sorprendente oferta de cuarenta mil dólares. Y la segunda era el dato de que la mujer volaría de vuelta a Los Angeles ese mismo día.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero que retires la otra pintura del escaparate —le dijo a Nathan—. Envuélvemelo, por favor. Dentro de un rato pasaré a recogerlo.

Fue durante el trayecto a Bondi para recoger la pintura cuando decidió que no quería esperar hasta la noche para ver a Edward. Era demasiado tiempo. Quería verlo ya.

Así que, una vez recogida la pintura, en lugar de volver a casa de sus padres, puso rumbo a Images.

Faltaba poco para la hora de comer. Durante la comida, le contaría lo de las pinturas. Se había quedado muy sorprendido cuando se lo mencionó la noche anterior.

Encontró un lugar en el aparcamiento de varios pisos que se alzaba frente al edificio donde trabajaba Edward. Cinco minutos después subía en el ascensor hasta su planta.

Según le habían contado. Images no era como las demás agencias de publicidad. No se permitía el descuido en cuestiones de ropa, ni siquiera en los creativos. Los tejanos rotos estaban prohibidos. Imperaban los trajes.

Así que cuando Bella empujó la puerta de cristal que llevaba a la zona de recepción, se alegró de haberse vestido y maquillado bien.

No reconoció a la atractiva rubia que atendía el mostrador principal.

—¿Dónde está Sheryl? —preguntó directamente.

—Ha salido a comer. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?

Evidentemente era nueva.

—He venido a ver a mi marido. El señor Masen.

La joven abrió mucho sus enormes ojos azules.

—¡La señora Masen! Oh, lo siento… No me había dado cuenta… Yo pensé que… Oh, perdone, debo de parecerle una tonta. Mire, creo que el señor Masen está ocupado con alguien en este momento.

Bella suspiró: sabía que debería haber llamado. Pero ahora estaba allí. Y no iba a marcharse sin haber visto a Edward, al menos unos minutos.

—¿Sabe quién es? ¿Alguien importante?

—Yo, er… no estoy segura —balbuceó, azorada—. Pero su secretaria me dijo que no le pasara ninguna llamada.

—Oh, no hay problema. Pediré consejo a Rachel antes de entrar.

La secretaria pareció aliviada de poder transferirle la responsabilidad a otra persona.

—Oh, sí, eso será lo mejor. Rachel decidirá lo que es más oportuno.

Bella se alejó de recepción por el pasillo que separaba los despachos de los ejecutivos de la sala principal de trabajo. El de Edward estaba justo al final.

La mesa de Rachel se encontraba vacía. Parecía como si hubiera salido, así que decidió sentarse a esperarla. Una vez instalada en el sillón de cuero, el silencio reinante la hizo ser cada vez más consciente de las dos voces procedentes del despacho de Edward. No podía entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero una de ellas era femenina.

Cuando reconoció las palabras «lo siento muchísimo», aguzó todavía más los oídos. Pero fueron los sollozos de la mujer los que la hicieron levantarse. ¿Quién diablos estaría allí con Edward?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Edward acababa de abrazar a una sollozante Heidi cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Bella apareció en el umbral. Por un instante, se quedó petrificada, muda: la imagen perfecta de la esposa traicionada. Hasta que giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Edward se apartó de Heidi y corrió tras ella. La alcanzó en el pasillo.

—No te precipites a sacar conclusiones —le dijo, y la llevó de vuelta al despacho de Rachel. Una vez dentro, sin soltarla, cerró la puerta de una patada.

—¡Eres un canalla sin conciencia…! —le insultó mientras forcejeaba con él, golpeándolo en el pecho y en la cara.

—No es lo que tú piensas. Déjame explicarte.

—¡No! —chilló, ruborizada—. ¡No pienso dejar que me expliques nada!

—Entonces déjame que te lo explique yo.

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Heidi Foster. La última persona que hubiera querido que le explicase nada era la ex de Edward. La mujer a la que probablemente seguía amando. ¿Por qué si no la habría abrazado con tanta ternura?

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? —le espetó Bella.

—Porque mañana por la noche… —replicó la mujer en un tono de voz extrañamente tranquilo— probablemente estaré muerta.

¡Muerta! Bella se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. No tenía aspecto de enferma. Quizá un poco delgada. Y tensa. Sí, parecía tensa y cansada. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos congestionados. Aunque, por supuesto, había estado llorando.

—No tengo ningún motivo para mentirte —continuó Heidi—. Tengo un tumor cerebral maligno. He venido a Forks para operarme. La operación, muy arriesgada, tendrá lugar mañana: es mi única esperanza. Pero las posibilidades de que salga bien no son muchas, según me han dicho, Así que no podría quitarte a Edward, ni aunque quisiera. Edward te ama. Bella: a ti y sólo a ti. Él mismo me lo dijo hace cinco minutos. Simplemente me estaba ofreciendo un poco de consuelo… y de perdón.

Bella se volvió hacia su marido, que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Necesitaba su perdón —continuó Heidi—. Sin él, no podía enfrentarme a la muerte.

«Oh. Dios», exclamó Bella para sus adentros, lanzando a Edward una desesperada mirada. Heidi esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Me pesaría terriblemente sobre la conciencia que mi aparición de hoy pudiera perjudicar de algún modo vuestra relación. Por favor. Bella, créeme. Tu marido es un hombre maravilloso. De lo que más me arrepiento es de no haberlo apreciado en su justo valor mientras estuve casada con él. Mi única excusa es casi un tópico: vengo de una familia desestructurada. Muy desestructurada. De niña tuve que soportar cosas horribles, que me dejaron incapacitada para tener hijos. Todo ello me convirtió en una mujer amargada. Odiaba a los hombres. Hasta que descubrí que mi belleza física me daba la oportunidad de hacérselo pagar —se volvió hacia él—. Nunca debí haberme casado contigo, Edward. Pero estaba obsesionada con la venganza, y con la idea de tenerlo todo, materialmente hablando. Te hice daño, lo sé, y lo lamento mucho. El hombre con el que estoy ahora… él sabe la verdad sobre mí y me quiere, a pesar de todo. Mañana estará conmigo en el hospital, y yo espero despertarme por él. Pero si no lo hago, me gustaría morir con la conciencia tranquila. Ya le he pedido perdón a Edward. Pero me gustaría contar también con el tuyo. Bella.

—¿El mío?

—Sí, tengo la sospecha de que lo que hice pudo haber influido en tu matrimonio con Edward. Espero que no, pero tu reacción de hace un momento me da que pensar. No dejes que nada ni nadie te impida amar a este hombre. Se merece tu amor. Y se merece tener hijos. Será un padre fabuloso.

—Eso lo pienso yo también —repuso Bella, y lo tomó de la mano.

—Muy bien, entonces. Tengo que irme. He de estar en el hospital sobre las tres.

—¿Qué hospital? —le preguntó Edward.

—Royal Price Alfred.

—Iremos a verte mañana.

La expresión de Renee era tan triste, que a Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Preferiría que no fuerais. Estaré en buenas manos. Cuidaos mucho.

—Tú también.

—Oh. Edward… —sollozó Bella cuando Heidi se hubo marchado.

Edward no pronunció una palabra. Simplemente la acercó hacia sí y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Te quiero tanto… —pronunció al fin.

Bella alzó la cabeza y allí estaba: aquella mirada que siempre había anhelado ver. No la del deseo, sino la del amor. El amor profundo y verdadero.

Él suspiro que lanzó fue de completa satisfacción.

**Solo queda el epilogo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta trilogía al igual que yo que me enamore de las historias.**

**Algunas chicas me preguntaron cual era el orden de las historias, la 1era es de Emmet-Rosalie, la 2da la de Jasper y Alice y esta es la ultima y la mas triste a mi parecer.**

**En el epilogo les dejare el argumento de otra trilogía que quiero publicar.**

Nº Páginas 7-7


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Las invitaciones para la renovación de su voto nupcial fueron enviadas una semana después, con quince días de antelación. No eran muchos los invitados, sólo seis: Rosalie y Emmet, Jasper y Alice, recién llegados de su prolongada luna de miel, y los padres de Bella. Además de Roberta y Bill, por supuesto.

El reverendo consintió en desplazarse a Bellevue Hill para oficiar una sencilla ceremonia en los jardines de la piscina. Edward había insistido en que, hasta entonces, Bella se quedara en casa de sus padres. Había querido demostrarle a su esposa que era a ella a quien quería, y no el sexo, o la posibilidad de tener hijos. Durante las semanas anteriores, estuvieron simplemente saliendo juntos, restringido todo contacto físico a un simple beso de despedida.

Bella estaba tan emocionada como agradecida de haber encontrado finalmente la felicidad. Lo cual reforzaba su decisión de darle a Edward lo que tanto había querido y sabía que seguía queriendo.

Así que, por supuesto, había dejado de tomar la píldora. Realmente no podía esperar a volver a hacer el amor con él. Y concebir un hijo suyo.

De ahí su sorpresa cuando, la misma mañana de la boda, se despertó vomitando. Su madre apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio con un paquete en la mano.

—Creo que deberías hacerte la prueba —le entregó un test de embarazo.

—¡Pero no puedo estar embarazada! —protestó Bella—. He tenido el periodo.

—Conozco a más de una mujer que ha tenido el periodo estando embarazada. Dijiste que habías estado tomando la mini píldora, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces pudo haberse tratado de algún tipo de pequeña hemorragia. Haz el test y lo sabremos con seguridad.

Cuando vio la línea azul. Bella apenas pudo creerlo. Casi se desmayó primero de sorpresa, y luego de alegría.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —exclamó mientras salía del baño—. Voy a tener un bebé…

Edward se estaba vistiendo en su dormitorio cuando sonó su móvil.

—¿Diga?

—¿Edward? —pronunció, sin aliento.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada malo. Quiero decir que… no me siento muy bien, la verdad. Me he levantado vomitando, pero no es de gripe. Estoy embarazada. Edward. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Edward se había quedado tan sorprendido que, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

—¿Estás segura, Bella?

—Absolutamente. El test ha salido azul. Muy azul.

—Y… ¿y tú estás contenta?

—¿Qué si estoy contenta? ¡Estoy loca de alegría! ¿Tú no, Edward?

—Bella, ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no sólo porque quiera tener un bebé. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es nuestro bebé el que quiero.

—Sí, Edward, lo sé. Y yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Estarás recuperada para la ceremonia? ¿Quieres que la cancele?

—Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Edward sonrió.

—Ésa es mi chica. ¿Puedo contarle la gran noticia a Roberta?

—Puedes contárselo a quien quieras. Perdona… creo que voy a vomitar otra vez. Te veré antes de las dos —y colgó.

A Edward se le saltaron las lágrimas. Iba a ser padre de un bebé. Y Bella iba a ser la madre. La vida no podía haberle hecho un mejor regalo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Y no por teléfono. Corrió escaleras abajo, llamando a Roberta a gritos.

La mujer apareció corriendo en el vestíbulo, secándose las manos en el delantal.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Voy a ser padre. ¡Bella está embarazada!

—¡Oh, señor Masen, eso es maravilloso!

Edward no telefoneó a Emmet. Ni a Jasper. Quería decírselo en persona. Después de la ceremonia.

Para cuando llegó la hora de salir para Bellevue Hill, Bella se encontraba mucho mejor. Durante la ceremonia permaneció sonriente junto a Edward, tomándole la mano y repitiendo sus votos nupciales. Y luego él hizo lo mismo.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo al fin el reverendo.

Lo cual hizo Edward de buena gana, haciendo que Bella se sintiera mucho mejor. Para cuando terminó el beso, ya tenía ganas de que llegara la noche…

Jasper se adelantó inmediatamente para felicitarla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegro tanto por ti… le dijo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Y yo —Emmet apareció a su lado.

—Esta mañana hemos recibido una noticia tan fantástica como inesperada —dijo Edward, sonriente—. Vamos a tener un bebé —tomando a Bella de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí.

Rosalie soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad, que fue coreado por todos los demás.

—Bueno, ahora sí que podemos anunciar nosotros nuestra buena noticia… —dijo Rosalie.

—¡Tú también vas a tener un bebé! —exclamó Bella.

—Eso es. Para octubre.

—¡Qué maravilla! ¡Enhorabuena! —Edward se apresuró a felicitar a la pareja.

—Alice también está en ello —informó Jasper, todo orgulloso—. Lleva una semana de retraso con el periodo y ya sabéis que ella nunca llega tarde a nada. Así que ayer fuimos al médico y nos dijo que empezáramos a hacer planes para la llegada del bebé, que será en febrero del año que viene.

—¡Dios mío! —Edward estaba eufórico—¡Los tres vamos a ser padres al mismo tiempo!

—Y madres —le recordó Alice con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que he oído? —Renee Swan apareció de pronto a su lado—. ¿Todos vais a tener un bebé?

—Sí, los seis —respondieron a coro.

—¡Vaya! Charlie, ¿has oído eso?

—Sí, Renee. Pero que no se te ocurra imitarlos. Somos demasiado mayores.

—Yo sólo tengo cuarenta y ocho años. Con las técnicas actuales…

—No te gustaría, querida. Se acabarían el _bridge_, el golf, las largas comidas con tus amigas…

—Tienes razón. Sería una mala idea.

—Definitivamente, yo también soy demasiado vieja para eso —dijo Roberta, irónica, apareciendo con una gran bandeja de sabrosos canapés—. ¿Alguien quiere comer algo? Espero no haberme pasado toda la mañana en la cocina para nada.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Qué día tan feliz, ¿verdad? —le dijo Bella a Edward esa misma noche mientras yacían abrazados en la cama.

—Y que lo digas.

—Creo que no deseo nada más en esta vida. Ya lo tengo todo.

—¿Y lo de convertirte en una pintora famosa?

—Puede que lo consiga algún día.

—Por lo que yo sé —Edward señaló la pintura que colgaba en la pared del dormitorio, frente a ellos—… ya lo eres.

—¿Te gusta esa pintura, verdad?

Bella se la había regalado. Le había hablado también de la venta de la otra pintura, aunque el fondo se alegraba de que no hubiera llegado a verla.

—No sólo es buenísima —señaló Edward—, sino que además me excito cada vez que la miro.

Bella se sonrió.

—Tampoco lo necesitas.

—Entonces, cariño… ¿piensas seguir pintando desnudos?

—Tal vez. Nathan me dijo que hay un buen mercado para los desnudos. Pensé que podría probar con algunos retratos. ¿Posarías tú para mí?

—¿Yo?

—Tienes un rostro muy bello.

—Supongo que podría.

—Si la pintura fuera lo suficientemente buena, podría presentarla al premio Archibald de retratos.

—Será lo suficientemente buena —le aseguró, confiado—. Y ahora deja de hablar y bésame otra vez.

Así lo hizo.

Un año después, los tres amigos celebraron un bautizo conjunto para sus hijos. El de Rosalie y de Emmet recibió el nombre de Marcus. A la hija de Alice y de Jasper la llamaron Lilian. Y el hijo de Bella y Edward fue bautizado como Anthony. Aunque Jasper le puso el apodo de Tonny Boy. Le quedaba bien.

Heidi Foster no murió. Volvió a casarse y abrió una exitosa agencia de modelos.

Bella se convirtió en una de las más solicitadas retratistas de Forks tras ganar el prestigioso premio Archibald con un original retrato de su famoso marido.

Aparecía sentado en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas.

Y, por supuesto, desnudo.

**Fin**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Que final mas feliz, me encanto adaptar a nuestros personajes de twilight a esta trilogía. Ahora les dejo el argumento de otra trilogía que quiero publicar muy entretenida.**

**La venganza de un hombre rico**

**Rosalie era todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una esposa:**

**Bella inteligente y deseosa de tener hijos. El magnate Emmet McCarthy estaba completamente cautivado por ella,,, Pero entonces descubrió que quizá ella se hubiera casado con él sólo por su dinero. Lo mejor era divorciarse antes de que se quedara embarazada pero Emmet no estaba preparado para dejarla marchar, no hasta haber satisfecho la pasión que sentía por ella…..y haber llevado a cabo su venganza.**

**Quería a su mujer pero también quería vengarse.**

**Espero por sus comentarios.-**


End file.
